SuperGames:104th Games
by CrazyFangirlxoxo
Summary: When Head Gamemaker Malice Cherry decides she wants to add a twist to these games, how will the tributes suffer for the capitols enjoyment? Especially when she is drawing inspiration from her sons Action Figures. I try to update as often as possible. SYOT Closed! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Malice

**Chapter 1: Meet Malice**

Head Gamemaker Malice Cherry paced up and down her office, trying to find at least one good idea for the 104th games. Four was Malice's favorite number so she wanted this year to be special somehow. She looked around the room hoping that the sight of something would bring on a brain wave. She had a meeting with President Chacen and the other Gamemakers organised in the afternoon to throw some ideas around. She needed to have something by then. She went back to her desk and looked over previous Games blueprints. She looked up to see her 5 year old son Ronan looking up at her. She hadn't even noticed the door opening. "Mummy look at my new action figure!" He squealed while flying a tiny toy man around the room. Her husband came in soon after with their one year old daughter who was holding a cute rag doll. Suddenly an idea came into Malice's head. She sat down and started writing and drawing. She drew up basic plans and ideas. She knew how she was going to make this games memorable; Superpowers!

**At the meeting:**

Malice walked down the long, white hallway; excitement running through her. She opened white double doors and entered the large white room with a long, rectangular table in the middle. She took her seat at one end of the table so she could look down at all the other gamemakers and across from her at the head of the table sat President Chacen; his usual frown still plastered on his face as he looks over everyone's suggestions. "Ahhh Malice, what do you have planes this year?" Even when Chacen asked a question, it sounded like torment with his hoarse, icy voice. Malice hands all of her plans down to the end of the table and presents her idea. As Malice speaks a bloodthirsty smirk appears across the Presidents face. Everyone in the room immediately knew that this will be a year to watch.

**Authors Note**

Basically in this is how I run things: if you want to submit a tribute please PM me with the following information about your tribute:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Hair Texture: (Is it straight, wavy, or curly?)

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Body Type:

Other: (any scars or tattoos?)

Personality:

History: (any bad memories?)

Hobbies/skills:

Family: (please write about their family and whether the relationships are easy or strained)

Friends:

Pets: (if they have any)

Status in District: (rich/poor, popular/hated)

Career/Normal/Bloodbath tribute:

What S/He Thinks About The Capitol & The Hunger Games:

Open For Alliance and/or Romance:

Reaction For Being Reaped: (please include family and friends reaction)

Strengths: (max 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 3)

Best Weapon:

Worst Weapon:

Interview Angle:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Arena Strategy:

(Optional)

Goodbyes: (who comes)

Escort:

Stylist & Prep Team:

Mentor:

Token:

Anything Else I Missed:

Everybody who submits a tribute gets 15 points. Everybody who's tribute gets into the games gets 30 points, but the bloodbath tributes that get in get 40 points. Everyone who gives me a review gets 20 points and everyone who PM's me ideas for the arena gets 10 points.

When the reaping start you can start PM-ing me which tribute you want me to give the points you have to. The more points a tribute gets the longer they live and the more food and weapons (and super powers) they get. The tributes with the least amount of points gets killed in the Bloodbath.

Hope you enjoy!

Check out my profile to see which district spots are taken :)


	2. Chapter 2: President Chacen

**Chapter 2: President Chacen**

POV: President Chacen

I pace along the white hall, inspecting the many pictures hanging in the Hall of Past Panem Presidents. I go to the most recent photos, looking at my respected ancestors and learning about how their deaths occurred. Two photos before mine is President Snow; my Dads Uncle. He was a great president; unfortunately he was executed when the Mockingjay rebel's took over Panem. They should have known that that silly rebellion wouldn't last, my father (Snow's nephew) took back control only two years later to continue tradition with the 77th Hunger Games. After the 99th games I put poison in his drink so I could be President when the large celebration happened for the 100th games and the Fourth Quarter Quell. It was lucky that the twist was already made because I had many things on my mind. The twist was that there was no Cornucopia; everything the tributes needed to survive was sent in by their Sponsors. I started to feel a smile spread across my face as I looked at my own portrait hanging on the wall. I wander back to my own office at the end of the hall and take a seat and my desk. I get a message from my secretary soon after asking if I am free to meet with Malice. I sigh and allow her into my office, hoping she has good news.

"Good Evening President Chacen; how are you?" Malice states as she enters. I can see her shaking from here.

"No niceties. What do you want Malice?" I reply. I see drops of sweat form on her forehead every time I speak. For some reason, this amuses me.

"I Erh Um I Just I... I came to let you know that the serums of the different super powers are ready. We have also ordered the list of powers from cheapest to most expensive; the cheapest being super agility, endurance, strength, speed, flying, power augmentation (power to weaken or strengthen the abilities of others), vortex breath, laser vision, duplication, invisibility, telekinesis and the most expensive super power is power of absorbtion (power to absorb anothers powers). However the cost of all powers will vary judging by how powerful they are. We were also thinking of putting in place a rule that tributes can't receive powers until they get to the top 8. What do you think?" Malice huuried through everything nervously.

"Is that all Malice?" I interrogate her.

"Y-y-yes, Sir." Malice stuttered.

"Okay. You may let yourself out." How I _love_ being me!

I watch in amusement as she stumbles out. I love everyone fearing me; it keeps me in power.

I open my draw and fish out the blueprints for this years mutts and traps. So much blood will be spilled; the citizens will love it. Everything is set in place. All that is left is to hold the reapings!

* * *

**Authors Note**

****Hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far! However I do really need tributes. Information on submitting a tribute is at the bottom of the first chapter so please help me out people!


	3. Chapter 3: District One Reapings

Chapter Three: District One Reapings

Female: Talia Elizabeth Cummings (thanks to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)

I wake up early as usual, with a cool breeze and first light coming in through my window. I hesitantly get myself up and into my warm ski jacket and sweat pants. I climb out my window so I don't wake my parents, only to find that my dad is already up and welcoming my best friend, Grace Jordan, into our house. She sees me and jogs over, trying to get the movement back in her legs, while my dad heads in side. As my dad walks through the door I hear him call out, "Make sure you wash the dogs! Especially Isis!"

I just laugh as Grace and I run to wake up the dogs. I look over at my families sleeping dogs. We have nine sled dogs in total; four Siberian Huskies, two Alaskan Malamutes and three mixed breed sled dogs. The only reason we have so man is because my dad and I love to mush. I wake up Isis the three year old, copper and white Siberian Husky first because she is my favorite and she always helps me stay calm, especially on a day like this.

As if she is reading my mind, Grace asks, "You worried about today?"

I think about it for a bit before I reply, "I am as scared as anyone would be, but there is a high chance that if I get reaped someone will want to volunteer. I mean, that's what usually happens, right?"

" Yeah I guess, but still, it's scary." Grace said.

We continue talking and washing until we realise it is nearly time. I go to the bathroom straight away and have a warm shower. When I get out I look in the mirror. I look at my elbow length, light red, wavy, thick hair. I honestly love it, but I am not a fan of my grey eyes. I wish they were brighter. I am fairly skinny and medium height. I wonder what would happen if I went to the games. Surely I would get some sponsors? I'm not ugly, I could be attractive. And I have great navigating skills... I let my mind drift off to many possibilities. Would the Capitol citizens realise that I am somewhat of an outsider in my disrict? I check the time and realise how late I am. I walk to my room and find my mum, Zera, already in there. She is an ex-Capitol citizen who moved to 7 first but then moved here with my dad just before I was born. She has the typical Capitol look: dyed purple hair, grey eyes and fair skin. She stands there with a light blue, embroidered ball gown.

"I know we don't usually understand eachother well. You love out doors and mushing while I love clothes and fashion. But you know these games mean a lot too me! Please, just for this year, wear the dress I pick out." She states, looking rather nervous.

"Fine. Just for you." I don't know why I agreed to this. When I finally got it on I realised just how puffy everything is. I can't help but look disgusted. It is gross. However before I get to change she shoves me out the door. I get my finger pricked at the station and then head off to the 16 female section with Grace, who is still sniggering about my outfit.

I zone out completely for almost the whole time. The only time I actually listen is when our crazy, orange haired escort Prenicis announces in her shrilly voice 'ladies first!'

I look as her fingers grab a single piece of paper, read it, and announced 'Talia Cummings.' I'm stunned for a second but I know that ii was my name. I wait for a while. Why isn't anyone volunteering? Someone should be running to the stage. She announces it again, pronouncing my name wrong. I walk up to the stage and say to her, "It's actually pronounced Tall-yah." I then flash a winning smile to the cameras. May as well look happy.

Male: Glamour Vega (thanks to Mattii16)

Breakfast is the most awkward thing in the world. This was meant to be my year. The year I volunteered. However, since I turned 14 and came out as gay t my dad, we haven't spoken or trained together. Glitz, my twin sister, continues to blabber on so that we don't have any awkward silences. I love Glitz. She is so eager to make this work. Why dd my dad have to be so rough! Couldn't he accept me like my mum and sister did?

My dad suddenly speaks up, "So I guess you guys are going to your last reapings today. I wish that. Could have the honour of one of you volunteering."

He gives me a quick glare, showing that he wishes I wasn't gay so I could be a tribute. I excuse myself rom the table and storm of to my room before I lash out a someone.

I sit on my bed and Glitz comes in soon after. She tries to comfort me but I am just too angry. She points to a tatoo of a star on the back of her left hand and start her usual statement: "You know why we got these Glamour? With mine on my left hand and yours on your right we are always together. I am always here for you Glamour! Just trust me and talk to me because I will always listen." With that, she walks out of my room.

When she leaves I get in the shower. When I hop out I shove on my nice light blue dress shirt and black dress pants for the Reapings before leaving. I go quickly out of my house and hear something like "Goodluck!" from my mum.

I meet Harry, my best friend, outside a lolly shop and we walk to the Reapings together. He actually looks really good today, I wonder how I look, I didnt really look in the mirror this morning. I imagine myself; my light blonde shaggy hair cut off just before my shoulders with my light blue shirt. I add in my right blue eye and my left green eye. Yeah, I guess I look pretty good...

We do the usual finger prick and go to the 18 year old male section. I zone out for most of the time, mostly thinking about Harry. I have recently started getting a crush on him, but if he is straight than I don't know what to do. First they call out some girl called Talia. I haven't really seen her before, I think she was surprised that she was picked. Suddenly the crazy escort is calling out the boys name. "Harry Marks." I feel Harry freeze up next to me. He gets up. Where are the volunteers? He starts walking to the stage and I start to sweat. What's happening, where is he going, why won't someone volunteer? He gets to the stage and I scream. "I VOLUNTEER" I run up to the stage and cut Harry off. I cant loose him! He has never trained before! I grab the microphone and announce my name. Just to make sure that they don't make any mistakes and take my Harry away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it is so long, I got so much detail on these two and I just couldn't stop writing! I promise the rest will be shorter! Also to everyone wo has sent in a tribute feel free to send in one more if you like :) to everyone who hasn't please send one in! The form is on the first page and the list of taken tributes is on My profile page :) please review!


	4. Chapter 4: District Five Reapings

Chapter 4: District Five Reapings

Male: Strave Carike (created by me)

For a while I just lie there in my full excitement. Today was the day. I thought over the bet I made with my older sister Mari. Making sure there is no way she can find a loop hole. I look over at my sister, asleep in her bed. I could do it now, just kill her. Save us from having to complete the bet. Suddenly dad stormed upstairs yelling at us to get up and ready because it is almost time. When Mari gets up I keep my eyes on her, just to be sure.

"Okay, let's go over the rules of this bet." She says. So she still wants to do this.

"No backing out. You must volunteer when our crazy escort asks for volunteers." I state.

"No hurting each other before the games." She replies accusingly.

"And whoever kills the other is the better sibling and deserves to have fathers electricity company when he dies." I state.

She nods and then gets up and walks out. I am excited to kill that self righteous bitch. She deserves it. Our whole lives it had been me and her against our aggressive dad. Up until four years ago when she was 12 and I was 11. He started saying only one of us could have the family business, the one that brings the family the most pride. We we're both equals, neither one of us better than the other, when two weeks ago Mari got a really good mark in our school lessons about conducting electricity. My dad told me that she won, she was the better student. It made me so angry! I had to set up this whole bet before he told her. If I can't get it, she can't either. I get in the shower and envision my self in the games, running into the Cornucopia, grabbing a sword and slowly killing her. Tormenting her, drawing it out, showing my strength, showing that she is the weak one. I wash my jet black hair, making it look sleek and shiny. I don't need to look good, I don't need sponsors, I just need a sword. Once I kill her I can die happy. I get changed and walk out into the kitchen to grab some toast. When I sit down to eat my sister and dad are there already. I hate my dad. His whole life he just turned me and my sister against each other. He got more aggressive when mum left us and now he is just hands down abusive. Maybe we will both die in the games and then he will be left all alone like he deserves. The whole table is silent the whole time and as soon as I am done I leave to go to the Reapings. The sooner I am out of the district and far away from my dad the better. I prick my finger and go to the 15 year old male section. I watch my sister go over tithe 16 year old female section and smile.

Female: Mari Carike (created by me)

After spending the morning planning out my brothers painful death, I feel good being at the Reapings. When Strave first proposed this idea to me I was hesitant, but I can see how this will go well. As our escort talks about some history of something I begin to strategise; find my brothers pedestal, get to the Cornucopia, grab a hunting knife, find my brother again and torture him. I know I will we to go through a lot more than that but I also know why Strave wants me to go int these games with him, we want the same thing; eachother dead. This means we probably won't end up sitting near the Cornucopia so when I beat him I could still win. I can't wait to be t the Capitol, I get to have a feast, be pampered and kill my brother and all will happen in the next fortnight. What coud be better? I look over t see him looking at me. I see the fire in his eyes and I know this is on. Every time he looks at me is face goes red because he just hates me so much, I know that's why because the exact same thing happens to me when I look at him. I seriously can't wait until get to see that colour and heat rain from his face as I plunge any sharp weapon into him, surrounded by death and blood, my father watching proud as I am crowned for killing. Of course, none of that matters, as long as my father sees as I plunge a weapon into the body of my disgraceful brother. I imagine my dad grinning as I stand over Straves bloody, lifeless body for the whole of Panem to see.

"Ladies first!" I hear a shrill voice announce. How do you live with such an annoying voice? Our escort, Jamina Kamae, twists her fingers around before grabbing a piece of paper and announcing "Jasain Aliana." A little twelve year old girl stands up and starts to sweat and shake.

I let her freak out for a bit before screaming out, "I volunteer!"

I walk up to te stage, snatch the microphone and announce; "Hi, my name is Mari Carike." I hand the microphone back to Jamina. First, I notice my dads surprised but proud face looking at me through the crowd. Then I see my brothers devilish smirk.

He doesn't even wait for Jamina to call for volunteers or even name the tribute, he screams out, "I volunteer!" and comes to join me on the stage.

He announces his names and we shake hands, but there is no niceness in it, it is just a cold hard shake to signal we are no longer family, no more blood ties. Just cold, hard, hatred.

* * *

Hey guys I am really desperate for tributes I had to write these two characters on my own. Really desperate guys keep on sending tributes in! Also please remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5: District Two Reapings

Chapter 5: District Two Reapings

Male: Hammer Tricks (thanks to Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

When I wake up, I just lie there for a while. I think about everything fun or funny I have ever done and everything good in my life. I don't want today to be today. I'm not scared or worried; we nearly always have a volunteer, especially male. The worst thing about today is breakfast. Every reaping day my parents insist on a family breakfast in the hopes that they would be able to guilt one of us into volunteering. Talking about the lives they wished we could have and blah blah blah. This is why I try to hang onto the good things. All just to get me through the bad stuff. I get in the shower and wash my dark brown, curly hair and wash my body off. I look at my fireworks tattoo on my chest that always reminds me to look at the funny side of things. I am a pretty good looking guy, if I ma say so myself. I have defined muscles formed due to my love of gymnastics. Sometimes I think I should go into the games, they seem like a bit of fun. However I could die and I get distracted pretty easily. I let my mind wonder, thinking about different strategies I could take, until my hands go wrinkly and I decide I should get out. I get straight into my reaping clothes; light blue t shirt and dark jeans. I like wearing light blue because it usually draws people to my piercing light blue eyes which momentarily distracts them if my friends as trying to pull any pranks nearby. I go down stairs and welcome the scrutinizing looks I am always getting from my parents. I completely zone out for most of the morning from then on because everyone seems to be constantly talking at me instead of too me. The only time I pay attention is when me and my friends begin setting up our prank for today. My main friendship group, also known as 'Prank Patrol', consists of five of us. We are all fun loving and each add our own skills to the group. The two girls; Harley and Ferris, are generally the brains. They are heaps of fun and pretty good at training, sometimes even think I am getting a crush on Ferris but it gets confusing because we are such good friends. Then there are the three boys; Cole, Kay and I, we usually think how to make the pranks extreme. I feel bad because Cole is really ill and disabled so he often misses out on our prranks, but Kay is always there. I think back to our best prank yet; the Power Plant Marshmallow Explosion. I like reminiscing this prank because nobody was expecting it and it included the districts main power plant getting covered in delicious, squished up marshmallow. I refocus because this prank will need a lot of concentration. The main part is the trip wire, it needs to be perfect so that when our escort Blue Cainz and the suckers who volunteer get covered in honey and flour. I like this plan because it is generally the up tight bullies who get covered so we don't ever feel bad. Kay, who has to be one of the loudest people I know, is filling the bucket with honey and flour while Ferris and Harley set the trip wire. I begin to feel bad that Cole isn't here. He is very ill today and is only allowed to come out for the time that the Reapings are on but then has to go back inside. Kay and I made an agreement a long time ago that if Cole was reaped one of us would volunteer for him. He has no brothers or sister and Kay and I have at least done some training. We are finally done and leave immediately, so we don't get seen here and told off for pulling this prank. I get my finger pricked and then take a spot in the 16 year old male section next to Kay and Cole. I look around at my siblings and family to check that they are all here and okay. I see my mum standing with my dad who is yelling at Shancus, my five year old brother, for trying to get to me. I am happy when Steel, my 19 year old brother goes to pick Shancus up and get him away from our horrible parents. He is really the only responsible. I find Lari in the 12 year old females section talking happily to her friends. I often ask her for advice on my pranks because she is so smart and I can trust her. However, even though she is smart, my little sister wouldn't make it through the games, making me relieved to see my twin sister Dagger, who promised she would always volunteer for Lari. I start to focus as Cole, Kay and I discuss who will be volunteering this year; it is meant to be some 18 year old guy called Boulder. He has a scary name but the word is going around he might chicken out because his girlfriend just got pregnant. We keep talking, even when Blue Cainz comes on stage. He is in a blue tux, with blue hair, blue eyes, blue gloves and blue sapphires studded into his face and arms. Every year he wears the exact same thing, sticking to his whole 'blue' theme. He says 'men first' and I start to get a bit nervous. What if I do get picked and nobody volunteers? Suddenly he calls out 'Hammer Tricks!' at first I am just waiting, waiting for a volunteer. But nobody comes forward. Stupid chicken Boulder, not even man enough to volunteer for me. I put on the typical, cocky smirk that the district two make always wears as I head to the stage. I begin to sweat and I can't wait for this to be over. I look a my smirking parents and I am completely fueled with anger.

Female: Jensen Cherry (thanks to HPvsHG)

Walking to the town square is the most painful thing ever. My mum is squeezing my hand and I can feel her body shaking in worry. I offer her some chocolates from the packet I am holding in my other hand, she just keeps staring straight ahead. She always zones out like this whenever we get close to the Reaping. I kiss her on the cheek when we arrive and tell her I will be absolutely fine, somebody will volunteer and I will be safe another year. She just nods her ahead and continues to shake. I prick my finger and walk over to the 17 year old female section. I keep rethinking this morning, wondering what I could have said to stop my mum from worrying. Every reaping day she freaks out, ever since dad died from a un-curable sickness she has been worried about me all the time. I could hear her cleaning the kitchen at 1:00am this morning just so she didn't have to sleep through the nightmares I know she has about me being in the games. I run my hands through my chocolate brown hair as I start to worry. I try to be interested in the history of Panem but I just can't and my mind drifts to the games. I better not fight it, I am as well start to think of tactics. Okay; since I am from district two I can easily get into the career pack. I just need to stay with them until they leave me on guard when I will grab what I can and run. Surely I could get away from them, I am a pretty good runner. I would just need to find a good, high tree and climb to the top. After that I can survive on my own. I have done a bit of training, so I should be fine, as long as I get my hand on an axe or two. Look at me, I am not even reaped and I am already freaking out. I won't get chosen, somebody will volunteer. I think about my mums shaking hands as she tried to help me get dressed into a turquoise cocktail dress for the Reapings. I have a very athletic body and tanned skin with nice curves. If I do get reaped I want to look good to get sponsors straight away. I look at all the other girls to find they are wearing basically the same thing. I force myself to concentrate as a boy called Hammer is reaped. How strange, nobody volunteers. I start to worry but try to convince myself out of it. People start looking around and I suddenly realise a name as been called. I get shoved forward and at first I think somebody is trying to get past me. Then I figure out it was me, I was reaped. I smile and strut up to the stage, trying to look as good as possible. I shake hands with Hammer and we begin to walk of stage. Suddenly Hammer stops walking and a second later I am covered in honey and flour. I hear sniggers from the crowd and I storm off the stage. How dare they all embarrass me on camera!

* * *

Okay so this one is really long, but oh well, hope you guys enjoyed! Just letting everyone know that when you submit points for you're tribute they go further. The amount each tribute gets will also help me decide what power they get in the final eight. If you're tribute dies it would be really helpful if you kept voting for other tributes so I know who the favorite is! Also make sure you review!


	6. Chapter 6: District Nine Reapings

Chapter 6: District Nine Reaping

Female: Aurora Wells.

As soon as I get up, I feel closed in. I feel like a strong weight is crushing down on me and I can't figure out why. I write a note to my parents saying that I am going out, then I run out the front door wearing my singlet and shorts with a small backpack carrying my breakfast. I run int the small forest on the edge of the district. Our straight into it and get myself lost. It is pretty hard to get lost in these forests because, being the factory district, nobody really goes out here much so it is only small. I am always happy to escape here because I love being free, I love getting lost in the tall trees so I find many new places. I find a tall tree and start to climb. When I get as high as possibly I get an apple out of my bag and crunch into the juicy taste. It isn't as good as the upper classes fruit, but it is still filling. I find some berries and try to remember if they are good or bad. I decide they are fine and begin to eat them; due to the juicy taste I believe they are blueberries. I get my little pouch out of my bag and fill it with the berries. When I sadly find all of the food in my bag gone I climb down the tree and start to run. I love running, it gives me the feeling that nobody can catch me and is the only way to get away from the polluted air in our district. Branches pass by quickly as I continue deeper into the beautiful forests, all the way in until I hit the fence. Then, I do something crazy, something I have never done before; I climb up a tall tree and begin to climb across the branches, from tree to tree. When I climb down I am not in the same tree, but one on the other side of the fence. I finally make myself sit down and I wonder why I am acting strangely, I always go into the woods, but not this far. Then everything hits me; it is Reaping day. My chest tightens and my head spins as I think of the 23 unfortunate people who will be dying in a matter of weeks, there is a chance that one of them could be me. It is my first reaping and I am terrified. I put my head down to stop the world from spinning, but it snaps back up when I hear a noise. My light brown hair begins to fall in front of my eyes but I still see them, the pair of narrow brown eyes peering at me from the ground. I quickly climb back over the fence, jump down the tree and run straight back home. I was planning to spend the morning trying to get back, but I guess my navigating skills are getting better. Once I get home I run straight into the shower and scrub my body raw, trying to get any smell of the outside world off of my body. I look at my small figure and wonder how I could possibly survive as a tribute in the games. Get out and shove on my pale pink, hand me down reaping dress that my mother used to wear. I walk to the kitchen and find my parents standing there waiting for me. They always worry so I try to put on my best happy face as mum fixes up my hair.

"Sweetie, I want you to wear this too." My mum says out of nowhere as she takes her wristwatch off and hands it over to me. "It was grandmas, she wore it for her first reaping and I wore it for mine. It is good luck, we were both never chosen, so now t is you're turn."

I smile and hold back tears as I put the watch onto my delicate wrist. My worry overwhelms me and I can't say a word, I just sit there as mum continues to fix my hair. I walk outside to meet my two best friends; Luli and Cedric Siello. They are twins and are both the nicest people I know. They have recently become very wealthy, die to their father creating a new invention, but they still want to stick with the poorer people in the district (i.e. me). We walk to the town square, go trough the finger prick an then line up, I go to the 12 year old females section with Luli and I smile, almost convincingly, to my parents. As the escort, Agnasia, talks about the history of Panem, I begin to think about how horrid these whole games are, how they force kids to die! It is sick and twisted and-

"Aurora Wells!" I look up at the sound of my name while Luli grabs my hand and squeezes it. I finally register that I am a tribute and look at Luli, she looks like she is about to say something. I squeeze her hand, shake my head and walk to the stage. I can't let Luli die for me, not so gruesomely. I see her trying to be strong, and also notice my parents shaking figures in the back. I put on a smile, pursing my lips so that I don't scream.

Male: Rye Kuna (thanks to AnimeGirlieGirl)

As I watch the young girl Aurora go up on stage from the 12 year old section, I immediately recognise her. After I finished making a load of bread I went to see my sisters grave, her name was Pepper and she died when she was four, every year I visit her in the morning and in the afternoon, if I get passed the Reapings, I lay a basket of bread next to her grave. I never liked baking, but she loved my bread so I made a job of it. After I saw her grave I went into the forest and started to run, nobody would notice I was gone, I have no father and my mother doesn't care about me. My thought whirl around in my head as I try to find my usual thinking spot. It is near a little pond under a large tree, where I can peacefully sit in total immersion. I am wondering what I would do in the games and how disgusting it is that they push us into an arena to die, when I hear a noise, I sneakily look around the tree to find a little girl climbing up a tree, she climbs across some branches and climbs down on the other side. How did she escape? How could she possibly find it so easy to just go over a fence. She suddenly looks over at me and I quickly avert my eyes, but I knew she had already seen me. When I looked back again she was already running through the trees and ducking under the branches. I snap back into the present as the call out "Rye Kuna!" I get up and walk onto the stage. I guess this is it then, maybe I will be with my sister sooner than I thought, if the other tributes are anything like this little Aurora then I am in trouble. She may not be most muscly thing but she sure can run. I am happily when we finally get of stage and I catch my mothers eye. She actually looks slightly worried, that's a change.

* * *

Hi everyone I am really running low on reviews here so please keep reviewing! The more you review the more I update and the longer I will let your tribute live and the better their super power will be if they get to the top eight! So happy I have all the tributes but I am going to start making my chapters shorter I think because I want the Reapings to be over so I can get to the good stuff! I have started typing a few chapters ahead so keep reviewing and I will keep updating nearly every day! Also, sorry if you found this chapter bad, I was feeling pretty tired when I wrote it :)


	7. Chapter 7: District Eleven Reapings

Chapter 7: District Eleven

Female: Demicola 'Demi' Presquarel

I don't know what time it is when mum comes in to wake me up, all I know is that when we comes over to lightly shake me awake, her whole body is quivering. There is only one day of the year that she continuously shakes; Reaping day. I get up and walk down to the delicious toast she has already prepared for me. She is so worried about me getting chosen because when she was younger her little brother died in the bloodbath. I never had a father, so I was always the one who had to hug my mother and tell her everything was alright when she got nightmares. I think about all of this while eating my warm, crunchy toast. We are pretty well off for citizens of District 11, not the richest people but we do have enough money to feed ourselves on a usual basis. Unfortunately, there os still no way to buy my mums calmness back. I look over at her, sitting in the corner and just freaking out. She spends the whole morning shaking, and when there is a knock on the door she jumps out of her chair and clutches a knife. I don't know where she got a knife from, but I don't ask, I just get up and open the door. My boyfriend Mas walks in and sweeps me of my feet. He pulls me in for a deep kiss and I feel my mums eyes watching how cute we are together. I grab his hand and lead him upstairs to my room.

"How are you going, baby?" he asks in a sweet accent. He starts to play with my long, thick, wavy brown hair as he stares into my eyes. I love his eyes; the jade green colour of them goes perfectly with the crystal blue of my eyes.

"Nervous, anything can happen today; and my mum is freaking out again. What if I get reaped, Mas? Or worse, what if you get reaped? Even if you win all that fame and glory might go to you're head and you'll be way out of my league over in that Victors Village." I reply sweetly.

"Demi, you know I could ever live without you!" He replies, rather fiercely actually.

Suddenly he grabs the chain around my neck that I always wear, follows it along and clasps the silver pendant that's shaped into half a heart with a jagged edge. He then gets the matching pendant he wears around his neck and puts the jagged edges of them together; they fit together perfectly, just like us.

"I bought these for us for a reason,; to symbolize that we are forever. If I go to the games I will win and come back for you." He says, almost in a whisper, as a leans down to gently kiss me.

"I love you, Mas" I breathe onto his soft lips.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He whispers back.

I stay there for a while, remembering everything about him; his smell, his taste and his amazing, handsome face. He is the most amazing person ever; my best friend, my boyfriend, my only love and my everything.

I slowly and regretfully pull away, I really need to get ready for the Reaping today.

"Close you're eyes." I say cheekily.

He covers is eyes with his hands but separates his fingers so he can see through them. I giggle, slip off my night gown and step into a loose, lilac coloured dress that cuts off mid thigh.

"Zip me up?" I ask him.

I hear him walk over, stand behind me and slowly sweep my hair to the side. He slowly zips up my dress and I shudder as I feel his sweet breathe down my neck. I spin around and passionately kiss him. He breaks away and just hugs me. As his strong arms embrace me I bury my face into his stocky chest as if I am made completely for him. I find his hand and start to walk away, he follows me and we walk, still entwined, all the way to the Town Square. We prick our fingers and regretfully walk away from each other. I stand in line with a few girls from school in the 16 year old female section, but long for this to be over so I can get back into Mas's arms. I see my mum arrive with her whole body shaking. I wish I could help her somehow! Suddenly our colorful escort Lasrita comes onto stage, this year she seems to have decided to go with a lilac theme with her hair, eyes and clothes all a matching lilac colour. She obviously doesn't like it here in eleven, but I'm guessing she is hoping for a promotion soon.

"Right, let's get straight to it!" She states in her high-pitched, squeely voice. "Ladies first!" she literally sings. Almost everyone in the crowd rolls their eyes, I just try to stifle a laugh. She walks over to the female bowl and pulls out; "Demicola Presquarel!"

That's me.

I know its me because I hear the thud as Mas falls to the ground and his screams being drowned out by my mothers shouts. I slowly, clumsily walk to the stage, and see Mas and my mum on the ground hugging and shaking.

Male: Masano 'Mas' Kal

Demi and I go to get our fingers picked and go find our places, me in the 16 year old male section and here near by in the same age group but female. I miss her already! She is such an amazing girl! I look over and see my 21 year old brother, Jaymin, just rocking up. I assume my dad is somewhere either drunk or hungover, and I don't know where my mum is. She left us two years ago because dad was getting drunk and abusing us. She said something about trying to go to district two, a week later Jaymin got a envelope filled with money and a note that said;

Leave that house, adopt Mas and take him with you. I love you.

We both assume it was from mum so we did what it said and now I am my brothers kid. I pay attention as Lasrita goes to the females bowl, I pray to god that it's not Demi! Suddenly she yells it, Demi's name. My knees buckle and I hear two people screaming: Demi's mum and me. I can't stop screaming! How can I save her? Why did this happen? Suddenly she says "Masano Kal!" two more screams join in; Jaymen's and Demi's. Everybody is screaming and yelling and I'm so confused. They can't put us both in the arena! They just can't! The peacekeepers come to take me away and I feel strong arms around me. Jaymen's is trying to grab me and get me away from them. They are going to kill him!

"Stop!" my voice booms out.

I slowly walk to the stage and go straight to Demi. I pick her up from the floor gave her a long kiss and whisper that I will protect her. I hear that stupid escort say something about how usually tributes just shake hands, but nobody laughs. I look out into the crowd and see them all standing with one hand on their hearts. I know that sign; it is a sign of sorrow filled respect here in eleven. I start to cry as I realise the full truth. One of us must die, and it must be me.

* * *

Authors Note: I almost cried writing this, I love these two so much and I can't imagine killing off either one of them! Keep reviewing because I barely got any for the last chapter so I really need some more, I don't even know if people are reading this story so please let me know what you think if you are!


	8. Chapter 8: District Six Reapings

Chapter 8: District Six Reapings

Female: Callista Andromeda (thanks to Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

I spend the whole morning in the library, just researching everything about anything. Almost every morning I go for a run and then come here after to learn new things. I looked at books about Six's transport and it's history. I also check a few books on previous Hunger Games and their strategies. Especially one; Titus. Titus was a tribute in one of the games before the rebellion. He is my ancestor and he was a very aggressive man. According to this book he turned into a cannibal and started to eat the insides of his victims. It is very disturbing to be related to him, they had to stun him just to be the bodies of the tributes out of the arena and they killed him with an avalanche so they didn't have a victor who was insane. It sometimes scares me that if I went into the games I would go crazy and even resort to cannibalism. My mum walks in and finds me straight away. I look at her tall figure and waist length red hair. The main similarity between our physical appearances is our striking red hair. However, she always keeps her hair long while I cut mine to just above shoulder length. I watch her eyes widen and frown deepen as she looks over my shoulder to see what I am reading.

"I told you not to read this Callista! It is not suitable for a 15 year old to be reading about something so vicious!" She says to me in a loud and angry whisper while she snatches the book out of my hand.

She hates the fact that I am so curious about Titus. Apart from her lack of curiosity for new things, I admire her. She is a very strong hearted woman and a hard worker. I am very proud to get most of my qualities from her. She has been very strong and has basically raised me on her own because my dad is a train driver. Although my grandmother from my mums side did try to help out. My grandmothers brother was actually Titus. She is so kind that at first I didn't believe it, then she explained that he was completely sane and actually very kind. She loves telling me stories about days before the rebellion and I love hearing them.

"Come on sweetie, you need to get changed anyway. You know what day it is." My mother said, more sweetly this time.

I checked the time and frowned as I realised that the Reapings where in a hour. I walked back to the house with my mum, trying to get some information about Titus out of here. When I get home I give my grandmother a good morning hug and then go straight to the shower. As I wash my hair in warmish water, I look straight through the glass and into the mirror on the other side. I am generally happy with the way I look, but sometimes I wish my eyes were a bit more interesting. In books I read there are many mentions of the eyes being the windows to the soul, I never really got it but all I know is my eyes are steel grey, does that mean my soul is steel grey? What if I am like Titus... What if I get reaped and go crazy! Then the Gamemakers would have to kill me off! The water starts to get cold so I get out of the shower and dry off. The water does that a lot, I mean we aren't poor but we aren't rich. We get the average District Six Income. When I go to my room I find a small note on my bed. Its from my dad, so I read it quickly;

Dear Callista,

By the time you get this I will probably be in District One and I who won't make it home until tomorrow. I want you to know I love you so very much and all of my heart is hoping that you don't get reaped. But if you do, remember I am so sorry I can't be there. I love you so so much and I am so proud of the girl you have become. If you get chosen, just use you're brain, out smart everyone and come back to us!

I send all my best wishes and hopes that you will not be chosen, so good luck sweetie! I really hope the odds are in you're favour!

I hug the note and tears fall out of my eyes as I fully realise today is that day. I look at the clock, the Reapings will be starting soon! I really need to go! I quickly get into my outfit and run!

When I arrive at the Reapings everyone is there I rush to stand in line with my friends Livian Clue, a girl who isn't really the smartest person so I started tutoring her, and Danica Darkholme, she is the second smartest girl in the class (only second to me) and is really fun. I look over at our other friend Morgan standing in the 16 year old boys section. The four of us have kind of made a group, we usually all hang out together.

Before I know it, they are picking the girls name out. Suddenly our escort Fizz O'Cain yells out; 'Callista Andromeda!' I know who it is and I know I should go up, but all I can think about is what if I end up like Titus? What if I eat all their insides and screw it all up for myself! The peacekeepers come and pull me onto the stage. When I get their, I am frozen, I can't move.

Male: Isaac Drew Noel (thanks to DomiHearts1497)

I watch as another plane takes off from the landing area and goes high off into the sky. I know everything there is to know about planes and when I am older, I plan to be a pilot. Right now I wish I was up there in they sky, rather than down here at a reaping. I look over at my small family. The little twins; Lia and Lyla, who are both 5 year old girls. At least they are safe, for now. I look over at my dad who is hugging the two girls and shaking. It has been exactly one year since my mum died. My older brother Nick was reaped for the games and he tried to run. He was only 16 and my mum ran forward to protect him and get him away. They tried to run but the Peacekeepers shot het. They killed my mum those stupid bastards. My brother died quite early on in the games as he got his head sliced of by a career. What if the same happens to me! Every night I get nightmares about his games and what would happen if I got chosen. They call out the girl and nobody moves. The peacekeepers walk over to the 15 year old female section and grab a girl who looks like she is paying no attention at all. Then, it's the boys turn. 'Isaac Noel!' that's me. I slowly walk to the stage, looking for ways to get away. I am about to run off, t go anywhere, then I get a flash back off when my brother run off, so I force my legs to keep walking. I can't believe this I am only 12 years old and I am being sentenced to death! I hear my family crying but I shake my head to make sure they don't come running after me, we can't repeat what happened last year.

* * *

Authors Note: I am sorry that the boys was so much shorter than the girls but I really want to get past the Reapings! So I have decided I am going to make the rest of the chapters like the and then maybe make the train rides or something in the shorter persons point of view. Also I didn't post yesterday because I barely got any reviews, I usually try to post every day but if I get reviews there is a chance I will post even more often then that! So keep reviewing fellow fanfictioners!


	9. Chapter 9: District Eight Reapings

Chapter 9: District Eight Reapings

Male: Ice Paisley (thanks to Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

As soon as I wake up I see my 18 year old cousin Joan splashing me with water.

'Get up sleepy! Time for last minute training!'

Of course she would be up this early! Little miss perfect always gets up at the perfect time to be perfectly nice to me, even though nobody else cares about me. I may as well be invisible when I am near her, I guess I have the looks for it. I am nearly pale enough to be a ghost, with my pale skin; pale, platinum blonde, shoulder-length hair and my very pale blue eyes. Also, to add to my whiteness, a few scars running along the veins on my wrist that I made in my darkest hours.

Joan chucks some of my clothes at me and literally pulls me off of my bed. Why is she always so happy? I hastily put them on and get dragged downstairs. I see three places at the table set. My parents already have one each.

"We set a place for you Joan." My mother says. Seriously? I am used to them subtly overlooking me but they literally didn't even set a place for me.

"No thank you, we are just going to get some juice and go to do some training." Joan replies in her sweet little angel voice.

"Of course dear, but one question; who is we?" My mother asks.

"Ice and I of course!" Joan answers with a giggle as if my mum was kidding or something. I wish I could get it into Joan's head that they don't care where I am! My Father looks like he is about to crack up laughing at the thought of me training.

Joan goes to grab two Juice Pouches and when she walks out the door, I follow quickly, happy to get away from my family.

At the training center I mainly just watch Joan as she becomes an expert at everything. I wonder why people don't use this more. It was built when Eight had a random winning streak of three people, but since then not many people use it. I have only ever seen one other person come here, but I never learnt her name. She would just come with her dad, train while he yelled at her and then leave. I only come here because it is the only escape I have from everything, so if I ever do need to cut myself this place is very isolated and it even contains knives.

I get away from those dark thoughts and just watch Joan train. She does everything and masters everything. She looks over occasionally and tells me to join in. I decide to go to the throwing knives section and just throw them. These knives are my best weapons so I hit the vital points on the dummy every time. I go and grab the trainers notepad that always sits on the desk, and start to draw. I draw Joan kicking the head off a dummy, I draw the sunset over the hills of Eight, I draw the smiling faces of parents who get to keep their kids for another year. When I look up Joan is standing over me.

"Come on Ice! You should have trained!" She tells me.

"Like anyone would care if I died in the games!" I harshly reply as we start to pack up.

"I would Ice!" She squeals at me. She is the only one who would. However, if it was her chosen I wouldn't hear the end of their crying! I guess Joan is the only hope for this family though. She could win the Games, become Mayor of the town, own a company. She could do anything and still she insists on wasting her time with me, the child who can't do anything.

The walk home is short, but I wish it had been longer. Joan is the only one who treats me like a human being and when we get to my house she has to leave.

"Bye Ice!" She says as she starts walking away from me. Then she turns around and shouts; "And Ice Paisley, May the odds be EVER in your favor!"

The sight of her walking backwards and screaming out somehow makes me laugh, which I don't do very often. I walk in and walk straight at my parents. I shove on a dark blue T-shirt and some faded jeans. I jog downstairs and straight out the front door, not even bothering with my parents. When I get to the Reapings I stand in the 18 year old male section and look over at the 18 year old female section. I was planning on smiling at Joan because I was in a good mood, which was very rare. When I spot her I realise she is too busy for me, talking to all of her friends. Suddenly I see my parents, aunt and uncle walk up to her. They stand in front of her and open a small box. I see her take out a pair of earrings and put them on. I frown sourly and listen in as the escort Harley Kelis talks about the history of Panem. He talks about the dark days and the Mockingjay Rebellion. However, all that anybody can think about is the fact that he isn't wearing clothes, the only thing to stop him from being nude is the leaves covering his body.

"Gentlemen first! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" He squeals in a very girlie voice.

"Ice Paisley!" He reads out.

That's me. Well, I guess I am going into the arena. I don't look at anyone as I walk to the stage, I just hear the quiet sobs of Joan. When I get to the stage I just look past everyone and take in the beautiful site of my home district. Hey, maybe if I win I could finally be recognized.

Female: Colleen 'Lena' Reyna (thanks to AnimeGirlieGirl)

This morning as horrible, I was forced to spend all of it with my dad. He is such an angry person! He is always threatening that he will hurt my siblings or worse if I don't do what he says. Even though I live with my mother I spend more time with my dad. He used to live with us but he started to beat up my older brother Austin (19) and Emilia, or Emmy, (18). My mother finally stood up and kicked him out, then we were left to watch as my mum broke down at the realisation that the man she loved was a monster. Austin always tried to stay strong and we were all relieved when he made it through the age of Reapings without getting chosen. Atleast Emmy and I know that if we both somehow die that our younger brother Dustin, or Dusty, (4) will be safe. My dad always had the plan for me to be the perfect daughter, so I have had a lot of training. He plans for me to volunteer on my last year but there is no way that I will. The games are sick and disgusting. I spot my friends standing in a circle and go over to them. They are all grave and worried, not like usual. They all compliment me when I go over there, but there is no happiness. All of my friends love the way I look, I have sun kissed blonde hair, Icy blue eyes and am quite tanned. I compliment them back and smile at them all. When more people file in my friends and I wish each other good luck. I hug one of my closest friends Lacey. We are so close and I don't know what I would do without her. I feel like she is my sister, although she can be very hot tempered, we even each other out because I am very calm. I suddenly see Ace running up to me. He is a small 10 year old boy who kind of looks up to me in a way. He dreams to be a Victor one day and I always used to think he was kidding, but now I realise he actually wants to be in the games, making me feel bad that I used to call him 'Bloodbath'. We talk for a while but then I really need to go so he says good luck and walks off. I head to the 16 year old female section and look over at Lacey in the 17 year old female section. We smile to each other, but then I need to look for my family. I see Austin with one arm around mum and the other holding Dusty, I see Emmy standing nervously in her section. I smile and look to the front as somebody is chosen, his name is Ice Paisley. I have seen him at the training centre, but he usually just sits there drawing. Our crazy escort goes to the girls bowl and pulls out a name. "Colleen Reyna!"

I feel my body freeze over. I hear whispers around me but ignore them, everybody is looking for the doomed child. I have always planned what I would do if this day came, but right now I can't move. My body is telling me to move but all I can hear is the sobs of my mother. A few people make a path for me, I imagine they are happy that it is me. I have always been considered the weird girl, and now I will be the dead weird girl. My knees collapse under me but I need to get up. I see everything happen at once, Peacekeepers coming to get me and Emmy stepping forward, about to say something. She is going to volunteer for me! I suddenly get a whole new willpower and force myself to stand up.

"Emmy, No! I have had the training, I can do this." I quickly walk to the stage before Emmy can stop me. I see my dad cruelly laughing, my friends crying, and my mother screeching. Then I collapse under the weight of everything and black out.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and please keep going! Hope you like these two!


	10. Chapter 10: District Three Reapings

Chapter 10: District Three Reapings

(Both tributes are by DomiHearts1497)

Female: Electra Lucina Ivie

When I wake up I realise I am not alone, it seems that my 5 year old brother Noah has crawled in my bed. He does this every reaping, he is gifted, just like me. He can sense when there is tension or worry in the family and he can understand what is going on. However, if he is like me that means he will have a photographic memory too and will forever be haunted by the memories of our past. When he was only 1 year old and I was 12 years old, our mother was arrested for treason. She hadn't done anything and to this day people are still wondering why they took her, and we still don't know what happened to her. She could be dead, or tortured by that evil Capitol. They had no right to take her and no reason. Now they are coming to my home district to kill two random people! I get very flustered and start to shake. The sudden movement in me sends my brother into a state of disarray, he starts to squirm and seems to be having a nightmare. The way he is moving around, it looks familiar. Suddenly a flashback comes on, I can see my mother squirming around, trying to get away from the peacekeepers iron grip. She is yelling out to me, telling me to look after Noah, and yelling out that she loves us all. They get out a stun gun and stun her until she stops moving. I cover my ears, close my eyes and start to scream. Maybe if I make enough noise the images will go away. Finally they disappear and I open my eyes o reality. My brother is sitting up and hugging me, crying into my chest, while my dad is standing there confused.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He questions in a nervous voice.

I feel a few tears run down my cheeks, then a few more, and before I know it I am sobbing. I tell my dad about all of the memories that are trapped in my brain and he hugs me. We sit there for a long time, the three of us all hugging and sobbing as we remember our mother. I decide it is time to break apart when my alarm goes off, signaling only two hours until the Reapings start. I go in the shower and wash my dirty blonde hair and white skin. I only have a quick shower because I need to stop by the tech lab, I volunteer there in my spare time but it is more like an internship because people ask for my help quite a bit and when I get out of school I hope to get a full time job there. I get out of the shower and dry myself off quickly. I slip into a simple, elegant green dress that brings out the green in my eyes. I run out the door with an apple that doesn't taste to good and go straight to the lab. Since we live in the poorer side of town I have to walk quite a long way but I don't mind. When I get there I am asked to look at a few plants and animals to look at their signs and see how healthy they are. By having a photographic memory I usually end up looking for and signs that plants are poisonous or symptoms that animals are sick. I get my work done quickly and hurry down to the town square. I prick my finger and go to the 16 year old female section with my best friend Amy. She smiles at me and we old hands as a sign of good luck. I am longing to get back to the lab but still fearing who is going to be chosen. I usually try to keep busy on reaping days so I don't have to think about it but now that I am here I start to worry. I feel Amy shaking next to me and I squeeze her hand, I need to stay strong for everyone. They went through the history of Panem quickly, too quickly. Now our escort is already at the bowl and picking the girls name out. What if it's me! What is its Amy? "Electra Lucina Ivie."

That's me.

Me.

I'm in.

I feel Amy's grip tighten as if she can stop them from taking me. I put on a brave face and try to ignore the screams from my family as I walk to the stage. But when I get there, I break down and start to sob, I freak out and start to scream when a peacekeeper walks over with a stun gun.

Male: Ky Luke

As I stand in the 17 year old male section I feel sorry for the girl Electra who got chosen. She freaked out so much they had to stun her. Then her little brother falls to the ground, closing his eyes, covering his eyes and screaming as though he is having a bad memory. Do much commotion is going on they have to stop the whole Reaping to calm everyone down. I remember two years ago when my best friend was reaped, I still have nightmares of the battle between him and one other person in the final two. I push the horrible memory out of my mind and try to think about something nicer, but I guess there isn't much niceness in my life. My parents went missing 5 years ago and now I am living with my older brother Roger who is 23 years old. I have no friends so I spend most of my time in the library reading as much as I can, especially books about the rebellions. The peacekeepers start to walk over to the little boy with the stun gun but his dad picks him up and holds him tight, he stops screaming so they back of and continue reaping. I watch as the escort Trixie walks over to the male bowl. I hate the Capitol so much right now, their high pitched voices, crazy styles and most of all the fact that they banned almost half the history books that were in the library. They are snobby and-

"Ky Luke!"

Great, I'm in the games. I look over to my brother and realise that that would mean he will be alone. I can't let him live alone, always wondering what he could have done to save our family. I emotionlessly walk to the stage with no feelings showing on my face. Bring it Capitol, I'm ready for you.

* * *

Authors note: hope you like this! I don't have much to say except for keep reviewing and if you have a favorite tribute so far then let me know in a review or a pm!


	11. Chapter 11: District Seven Reapings

Chapter 11: District Seven Reapings

Female: Laurel Ceres Ashton (thanks to DomiHearts1497

Having a big family is actually kind of fun, I usually hate it because there is a queue for the bathroom every morning, but we never have a boring breakfast. I go downstairs and everyone is in their usual seats at our big round table: my dad, Juniper; then Rowan and Linden, my twin 20 year old older brothers; an empty seat, meant for me; and finally Acacia and Hazel, my twin 16 year old younger sisters. I take my seat and look around at all the different personalities we have, I guess we do have one thing in common: all of our first, middle and lasts names are the names of trees, except for my mum who was called Iris. Even though we have gone through many changes together, we still try to keep our systems. This also means it still feels wrong missing the two extra seats. One for my older brother and one for my mother. My mum slowly died of breast cancer because we didn't have the money to save her. Having so many kids means we have to live on the poorer side of the district. It was when I was only 7 years old so I don't remember the pain she went through very much, but my two older brothers are scarred forever by the memory of her on her death bed. When breakfast is over I walk back to my room and the full force of what today is hits me and I feel a bit dizzy. I sit down on my be and take deep breaths, then I force myself to stand so that I can be strong for my family. I try to smile as I slip on my loose, soft green dress. I can feel how fake my smile must look, so I decide to distract myself by leaving the house. I wish everyone good luck at the reaping, but the don't need it because if any of them are reaped I will volunteer for them. I start the long walk through the district to the town square, I walk slowly and miserably until I find a familiar face walking with me. I smile at the sight of him, I can't help but smile when he is around. He is my best friend and we do as much together as we can, I am closer to him than any of the girls in my school. As we walk we talk about everything, especially as we go through the poverty stricken areas of seven. I hate watching people in pain and I really can't stand the site of violence or blood. I even make Birch stop as we are walking along so that we can break up a fight between two boys who both look about 16. One of them I actually recognise a bit because he is always fighting and he has light everything, light blonde hair, light skin, light brown eyes. When I am convinced that they won't start fighting again I pick up the pace with Birch so that we will be able to talk about the Reapings. We make it too the town square a lot quicker and take a seat on a few old wooden stumps, they have these lying around everywhere in seven because our whole district is in he middle of a forest that was cleared over 150years ago. I grab his hand and squeeze it because I know he is worried about me and about Rose, his 12 year old sister.

"Hey, we are going to be fine. I doubt that either of us will be reaped." I say as soothingly as I can.

"Laurel we both take tesserae, there is a chance we will! What if you get reaped? What if I get reaped? What about Rose?!" He asks.

"If I get reaped I will fight and come back to you. If you get reaped, you will fight and get back to me!" I exclaim. "and don't even worry about Rose! As long as she doesn't take tesserae she will be fine!"

We quieten down as more people join us and follow the crowd to get our fingers pricked. I give his hand a final squeeze and go to the 18 year old females section and watch him go to the same age area but males. I see him looking at Rose and realise that I need to look for my family. Acacia and Hazel in the 16 year old girl section and Rowan and Linden with Dad standing in the crowd. I zone out for most of the ceremony till they get to the female selection. I don't have time to worry about myself as I pray that it's not my sisters.

"Rose Haddock."

I try to say that I volunteer but I am too frozen in my place. They are grabbing Rose, peoples faces are going white as a 12 year old goes to the games. She is almost on the stage, I am still frozen and Birch is on the ground begging somebody to volunteer. Finally my mouth can move and I scream out, "I VOLUNTEER" while I am sprinting to the front. I get on the stage and announce my name, then I freeze. I look into Birch's big eyes as he thanks me and also apologise without words. I guess I am in.

Male: Luke Cole (thanks to Jasmine352).

(imagine this all in slurred speech because he is drunk)

As soon as the girl goes on stage I recognise her. She the one who is always breaking up my fights. She has no bizness in my bizness. Sooooo what if I wanna get a coupla drinks n show of my skillss? Whatzit ta her? My father iz the mayyoorr so I'm better, he's big and uptight and rich. I dont even hav a mumma, she dead. Stupid doctors couldn't cure the stupid rare disease, left her to die in payn. I wonder if I got chosen would my dadd even come to the room? I know that if I waz picked I would win coz I would kill that on stage easily. Show her my fightin. Actually, maybe I will vollunteer, show em all what I'm made of! I guess ima pretty drunk right now seeing as I spent mozt of tha morning aking whisky from my dads alcohol cellar, so I probably shouldn't volunteeer.

"Luke Cole!"

I guess I will be versing that bitch. I charge past all of the little kids in my way, even pushin a few over. I storm up the front and growl at the camera, maybe the Capitolitianz will be so scared they sponzor me! Suckerz.

Authors note: Hi guys just letting everyone know I got too many normal tributes and some tributes that I had previously planned to make bloodbaths have ended up with heaps of points so I will be killing off the tributes with the least amount of points when the arena chapters start. Also, just letting everyone know that this was the really bad side of Luke, I plan to write more about his characteristics when he's not drunk so don't judge him too harshly or write him off! :) also only two more districts and I will be done with Reapings! I can't wait to get to the exciting stuff! Remember to review everyone!


	12. Chapter 12: District Four Reapings

Chapter : District Four Reapings

Female: Mignon Hartney (thanks to cc4s)

I don't bother going to the training centre this morning, if I get reaped an extra hour really won't help that much, and anyway they have already chosen the people who should volunteer this year. Maybe next year or the year after I will get in, but not yet, I'm not ready. An amazing smell suddenly fills the house and I run down stairs to find my whole family eating eggs and bacon. I am quite surprised that even my older 19 year old brother, Heath, is here. He won the games last year, so he usually just stays in the Victors Village in his house. The reason we didn't move in with him is because Father believes every one of his children should have their own house and that we only deserve to live in the Victors Village after we have won. This means that I have to continue training and that in time my sister Roselle, who is 13, and brother Billie, who is 10, will train and one day volunteer too. I can't imagine my little siblings being in the gruesome games! The thought disgusts me, especially since Billie really doesn't train that hard. Roselle sometimes does but still, it's not safe for them. I know what I have to do though, I need to adopt them. As soon as I win the games I will get custody of them and we will live in the Victors Village together. It might be a long shot but I must at least try to save them. Sometimes, I like to think about what life would be like if my mum hadn't died in a fishing accident 7 years ago, would we still all be forced into the games? I guess we would, seeing as when she was alive she didn't pay much attention to us. I checked the time and realised I have one hour until the start of the reaping, I don't need to wash my hair because I wash it most days. One of the advantages of having a Capitol loving family is that I am very rich, we don't need to walk far to get to the town square so I don't need to hurry. I slip on a nice, vibrant green dress with a aqua belt and a little aqua bow on the top left of the dress. The dress is tight at the top and puffs out more under the belt. It cuts off lower-mid thigh. I smile as I spin around and the beautiful green looks like it is surrounding me in its colour. I love this dress because it really brings out my eyes and looks good with my rib-length red hair. I walk out of my room and walk with my family to the town square. We barely even need to walk because we are in such a rich part of the town. I see my best friend Sherika Zweig or Sherri. She looks amazing in a red cocktail dress that goes great with her brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. We see each other and she jokingly strikes a provocative pose and I giggle while I do a long spin. We hug and just try to act like its not reaping day. We have been best friends since we met on the first day of school. We whisper about every one and discuss who we think will volunteer as we go to the 16 year old female section. However, when our escort Zhantine Ithe comes on stage we hold hands and both worry about each other. Since Sherri doesn't have any siblings I am the closest thing she has to a sister and she usually just counts my siblings as hers. We take care of them together and now we are worrying about them together. We keep our hands interlocked the whole time, and when Zhantine walks over to the females bowl I squeeze her hand.

"Mignon Hartney!" He squeals in an usually high voice for a man.

I suddenly feel my heart rate pick up, my head spins and a large lump forms in my throat. That's me! I'm not ready. I hear Sherry whimper next to me at the recognition of my name and tears well up in my eyes. I push them back, stand up tall and smile while matching up to the stage. I need to look strong, like I am happy with what's going on. Why the hell aren't people volunteering? What's going on! They already chose a seventeen year old to be in this years games, did she wimp out or something? I start to shake but continue looking strong as my younger sister and brother hug Sherri, their precious tears staining her beautiful dress. I let a single tear roll down my cheek but suck it up after that.

Male: Jay Mantee

I smile as I spend the morning wandering the streets thinking about the games, considering all of my options. I am an orphan so I can usually just walk around without anyone noticing and I don't have to have any stupid niceties. I have nothing to live for. My mum committed suicide after having me because she could deal with the stress of a child by jumping off one of the District Four cliffs into the rocky ocean and my father did the same thing a few weeks later. I am the reason for two innocent deaths, so maybe my life isn't meant to be long, maybe I am meant to be joining my parents. That is why I am contemplating volunteering for the games. I believe that suicide is an easy way out of life, but if I can save somebodies life by ending mine it would be worth it. My life isn't worth anything, I may only be 13 but I already know I have no point in life. I cut myself off from people purposely so that when I die, nobody will have to go through the pain I felt when I found out it was my fault my parents died. So I detach myself, it's easier. I'm not interested in winning, or even making it past the bloodbath. I don't want pity or sponsors, I just want relief from the constant torture of every day life. Looking into the eyes of the poverty stricken kids and the rich snobs looking up to the Capitol. The escorts squealing voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Some girl called Mignon was chosen. I don't recognise her but I can tell she is trying to hide how scared she was. The escort goes to the boys bowl but I can't wait,

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, getting some evil glares from people who obviously wanted to volunteer. To slow boys, sorry. I go to the stage with a crazy grin on my face, I can't wait to see my parents again!

* * *

Authors note: Hi guys please keep reviewing and please feel free to criticize me as long as its nicely, I'm here to improve! Also try and pm me who your favorite tributes are so I know how long to keep different tributes alive. And on my last chapter I said I only have two left but that was because I didn't count this one as it was already written :) Now I have one and a half left to write and two to post!


	13. Chapter 13: District Twelve Reapings

Chapter 13: District Twelve Reapings

Male: Cole Sean Sanders (thanks to DomiHearts1497)

I am really curios about the games, every Reaping day I wonder how far I would get in the arena. I don't think I would do very well, I am pretty plain for a 14 year old and very skinny so I don't think sponsors would go for it. We are so poor too, nobody in the district would want to help me. I would definitely be able to survive if there was no fighting, since we have no money I often go to the forest to collect berries and I know which ones are good. I learnt everything I know about berry picking from my mother, she sell berries for a living so she can get money to feed her six children. She does well to be a single mother because my father died in a mining accident, but she often requires my help.

"COLE-Y" My little sister Layla (4yrs) squealed in delight while Julie (5yrs) and Theo (3yrs) jumped in my bed. They were all soon followed by Dean (6yrs) holding Daisy (1yr). I guess Anna (8yrs) is helping mum with breakfast. I'm happy that Anna has started helping mum more but I feel bad that she is so young and she is already getting so much responsibility on her shoulders.

"Hey little ones!" I exclaim, pulling all of them into a group hug. All of the girls giggle while the boys struggle, pretending to push away. I am so thankful that they all have many years of innocence ahead of them, that spark of hope for the future that goes away when they turn twelve. I have had two years of this and my faith in the human race is already going. I don't blame the Capitol though. I blame everyone. I really hope a brighter tomorrow is coming.

I realise that I am still gripping onto the kids so I let go.

"Let's go," I say, then I sniff the air and add "mmmm that smells gooooodd!" All the girls laugh cutely and I can't help but smile.

"Race you guys to the kitchen!" Dean challenges while putting down Daisy and charging of, Theo soon follows while Julie holds Layla's hand and they run away together. Daisy tries to sand up and follow but she immediately falls over. I catch her before she hits the ground and run out of the room while swinging her onto my back. I put her on my shoulders and she held tightly onto my forehead, almost covering my eyes. I run down, overtaking all my siblings and pretending to have to push past Dean.

When I get to the kitchen I announce loudly, "And the winner is... DAISY!"

I raise her at full arms length and she stands on my head, light as a feather. She giggles and squeals while everyone cheers for her. My walk over to the kitchen and give my mother a kiss on the cheek, I can feel her shaking as I pull her into a hug. Her and I are the only ones who understand what is going on today. I then pick up Anna and spin her around while she laughs merrily.

"What an amazing breakfast my girls!" I compliment them.

A huge grin spreads on Anna's face as I put her down in her chair, I take my seat next to her and eat the squirrel that was cooked for our breakfast with a mix of berries on the side. I look around at my family savoring the food that we barely ever it. I bite in to the squirrel and find it slightly raw, but still delicious. I see that Layla, who is across from me, already done with the meat and onto the berries. She picks a dark, almost black one up and I recognise it just in time.

"NO!" I yell as I slap it out of her hand. "That was a night lock! You'd be dead in a second!"

Everyone stares at me in shock.

"Don't eat any more of those berries Layla, okay?" She nods, very scared.

"How did that get in there?! We are usually so careful Cole!" My mother shakily asks.

"Julie and Dean came with me last time when I didn't go too far. They might have accidentally put it in there." I say, emphasizing accidentally because they both look embarrassed.

We finish our food in silence and get ready for the reaping.

I put on my nicest shirt and my dark jeans before hurrying to help my siblings with their outfits. None of them really have to worry about much, but they know that there is something happening, and that scared me. I get them all dressed and we walk the long distance to the town square.

When we arrive I leave to get in line and Julie tells me not to leave them. She can always tell when something is wrong. I prick my finger and stand in the 14 year old male section. They rush through everything and the reaping comes too quickly, the only difference this year is that our mentor isn't present. Before I know it they are picking out a name: "Cole Sean Sanders!" I go to the stage and try to stop my tears by blocking out the screams of my mum. The walk is slow, but when I am finally up there, all I can focus on is the green in Daisy's eyes and her bones that stick out through her clothes. I must win, for her.

Female: Rose Nivval (thanks to Keb85)

When they reap the boys name I immediately recognise him, he is in my year and he actually helped me once. It was a while ago, when I was about 10, my father was hitting me and beating me. My mother tried to intervene but he slapped her and she fell to the ground. We usually put up with his beatings but we could both see that it was worse this time, so we ran and tried to find a place to hide. While we were running I saw this boy, Cole I think his name was. So I asked if he knew a good hiding spot. He explained a little cave that was near a lake in the meadow, I thanked him and we went to the spot to spend the night. If he wasn't there, I don't know where we would have gone. I wonder what he is thinking, how would he plan to win the games? He looks kind of smart and I have heard he is kind, but kindness can't kill a person. I feel sorry for the girl against him, he looks to weak and innocent to die. Also, by the looks of it he has a big family. That the whole Capitol will be able to see. If he plays them right, people will be begging to sponsor him.

"And the female is...!" My escort screeches through the microphone.

Oh god not now. I'm not ready. What if I get chosen? My mum has been quaking this whole morning, how will she live with my father without me. I look so much like her; brown and very long hair, often tied up in a plait to compliment our pale silver eyes and olive skin. She would be broken beyond repair if I went to the games!

"Rose Nivval!" The squeezing voice announces. Why is everyone staring at me? That's not me! I'm not her, I can't be! I can't be in the games! 'Come on Rose, make your feet me!' I command myself. I drag myself to the stage and watch as my mum breaks down, worse then I have ever seen. I need I get back to her.

* * *

Authors Note: let me know what you thought! And only one chapter left, I will try to update tomorrow! Thanks to all who are reading, I promise that it will get even better! Keep reviewing everyone!


	14. Chapter 14: District Ten Reapings

Chapter 14: District Ten Reapings

Male: Jesse "Jess" Weft (thanks to AnimeGirlieGirl)

Im not really a morning person, so I wasn't surprised that when I was woken up by my friends at 4am I punched one of them in the face. He wiped his blood away and pulled me off of the bed. They dragged me out of my bedroom window and started to run. I follow them and faintly realise that we are going to the paddocks. I wonder why...

We all stand in a line along the wire fence that blocks us from farmer Handrue Smyth's wide range of bulls. I am standing here with my brothers. They aren't my actual brothers, they are my gang, rebel gang to be precise. We all look to our leader Aden to see what he thinks. He smirks and lays his jacket over the high up barbed wire. He leans on his jacket, testing the strength of the fence, before swinging his body over the fence. He lands with a light thud and gestures for us to follow. We go in order of respect, which basically depends on skill and how long you have been part of the gang. Since I have only been in it for two years. I had to do some pretty gruesome stuff to get in, they were still deciding about me and only just let me in when I stabbed myself under my left eye to show how tough I am. I needed immediate care but only went to the healer when they agreed to let me in. I know that I can trust Aden, he would never do anything that would kill us. Even if he tried to kill me I would probably still live, I live through everything and I have earned the name, 'The Boy Who Dances With Death.' I have fought with the biggest guys in our district, winning and losing in turn. Win or lose, I laugh it off and look for another opponent. It finally gets to my turn and I sneakily slide over the fence. We huddle in a circle and Aden explains what we are doing here.

"Since it's the reaping day and all, while it is still night time we are going to have a good old fashioned rodeo. We all creep up behind the bull of our choice and when I say go you have to try to jump on their backs. The person to stay on the longest wins." Aden explains in a hushed tone.

We all nod our heads in agreement. If any one of us had said no, they would be rejected by the group.

Since I am the smallest I pick a small bull that I can clamber on to.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Aden whisper yells. I jump onto the bull and hang onto anything I can grab. At first the bull tries to reach around to look at me, but decides to just buck me off instead. He is jumping around and I feel my fingers slipping. I slowly slide down the back of the bull, when it's bucking legs connect with my rib cage. I end up on the floor about 4 meters away from the bull. I laugh at the memory of being bucked off before looking around. Only one person is still on their horse and five of us lay on the ground. I realise that Aden is already standing up and stretching out, while the others are just getting up. I see that Mace (18) is nearest to me, lying unconscious on the dirt, Bayn (21) is being helped up by Aden (28) and Dwhyte (26) is holding a very bloody nose that looks broken, he was probably the one I punched this morning. Wait, that means that Geron (23) is still on his bull! Just as I think that a loud thud signals Geron flying off of his bull. Suddenly a shot rings out and we see farmer Handrue holding a shot gun. He has just shot the floor, but before he can re-aim his old fashioned gun, we are all out of there. I notice that Aden is carrying Mace who is still out of it, but I don't really care because I am just trying to get away. Dawn is breaking and soon my family will be awake, wondering where I am. I go straight to my house. It is the typical house for District Ten, only one story but still better than the wooden boxes owned by the poorest people in the district. I plan to go in and sneak into my room, so when I open the front door it is very slow and quiet. When I walk in I find my parents already sitting their; my mum with her usual perfect look and dad looking quite scary and arrogant too.

"Where have you been?" My mother asks, her tone accusing but still gracious.

"Just with some friends." I almost mumble.

"Are they those disgraceful-" She begins.

"Mum, they are my friends! I'm going to have a shower." I cut in.

I hurry away and run straight into the shower before she can call me back. I wash my black spiky hair and massage my sore muscles from this morning. I can see bruising around the rib cage and I assume that I have broken a rib. I guess that that is pretty good, it will heal up on its own so I won't have to see the healer. I only have a quick shower because we don't have a lot of hot water. I quickly go into my drawer and grab the first top and pant I see before running to the Reapings. When I get there it is about to start so I quickly get in line with the other 17 year old males. Our insane escort Jaceta rushes through the ceremony and we quickly get to the actual reaping. She walks to the boys bowl and picks up a slip.

"Jesse Weft!" She screeches.

I jerk my head up confidently, quickly recognizing my name. I have never turned down a challenge, this is just like a having a big opponent and I don't back down from them. I have never shyed away from a challenge and there is no was I am starting now. I look at all the lucky kids who are safe, but when I see Aden smiling and nodding, I know that he believes in me. That single gesture completely boosts my confidence. I have never killed anyone before, but I like trying everything at least once.

Female: Willow Olivia Thorne (thanks to DomiHearts1497)

I spend the whole reaping daydreaming, most of the time people are just freaking out, worried they will get chosen. For some reason, I find it easy to just zone out. I imagine being on my horse, riding around the open spaces of District Ten. I imagine riding with my little sister Rose (11) and my older brother Harry (17). I am so happy that Rose can't get reaped yet, but I worry about Harry. I don't know what I would do if he got chosen. I don't even know what I would do if I got chosen, I'm only 13 so I prefer not to think about these things! I look at Rose standing with my mother. She looks just like me with our matching tanned skin and golden eyes. The only difference being my hair is light brown while hers is blonde. I can't imagine having to say goodbye to her! I look out at the view of ten you get from the town square and smile. It is the perfect place for me to live. I am a 100% cowgirl, I live on a ranch with horses, cows and an animal loving family!

"Jesse Weft!" Our escort practically yells at us.

Of my gosh they are already up to Reapings, what do I do if I get chosen? Hide somewhere? Run away the whole time? Run to find the-

"Willow Olivia Thorne!" She yells.

My knees buckle and somehow I end up on the floor crying with my mum screaming. Strong hands grab me and pull me up to the stage. I take one last look at my beautiful home land before I am forced to leave. As I go off one sentence is playing over and over again in my mind; 'Willow Olivia Thorne, This is How You Die!'

* * *

Authors note: ALL DONE! Tell me what you think and feel free to use your sponsor points know that all of the tributes are up! The next chapter might take a while for me to write because it will be the goodbyes so stay tuned and keep reviewing! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbyes

**Chapter 15: Goodbyes**

**President Chacen POV:**

I am just looking over the plans when I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter." I say in a menacing voice. A shaking Malice opens the door and walks into my office.

"Sir, the goodbyes are complete and ready to watch." She states with a fair attempt at bravery.

Ever since the 83rd games when somebody tried to sneak in a token that contained poison we have begun filming goodbyes. I smile and go to sit in the lounge that is conjoined to my office. Malice follows and sits on the other couch. An avox then enters the room to turn the goodbyes on.

"Hurry up you filth! What is taking so long?" I shout at the avox. I'm bored and I want to watch this! Why is this sad excuse for human going so slow? He finally sets it up and I watch, excited to see the happiness I will be tearing these children away from.

District One this year is looking very weak.

First we watch the boy, I note that he has a twin that he spends most of the time hugging, but I am confused why his father is so cold to him. His family leaves and I think that it his over, however a little boy comes in next. I hear the boy, Glamour I think, whisper "Harry" with a tear in his eye. I assume they are friends but then the boy, Harry, runs up and kisses him. I'm willing to bet that that is why his father hates him. He is a gay. I wonder how far this boy will get.

When the girl comes out I am slightly confused, usually we have a volunteer for D1 girl, not a crying, sniveling girl hugging her family. I would think she would spend her time strategizing but she just cries with her mum. Then her father talks, saying how she already knows heaps of survival skills and that she is strong. Maybe she has hope.

District Two now...

I notice that the male, Hammer, has quite a few people come in. It is strange that on his file it says that he has many family members, however only one of the children who went appears to be his brother. The others do not look related to him. I guess that all the other children were just weak. I see his brother give him what appears to be a joy buzzer. He tries to use it but I guess it was broken. The object brings a smile to his face and he hugs his brother again. I wonder if they will choose him as the career pack leader...

The girl, Jensen, looks very tough and athletic. She looks like she is being strong for her mother and I wonder if they will elect her as the leader. It would be strange for a female to lead them but she seems strong. Her mother, however, is a different story. She keeps crying and shaking and barely even leaves the girl enough time to say goodbye to her friends. I notice her mother slip something onto the girls finger before they go and I wonder if it is a weapon of some sort. Finally the peacekeepers drag the mother out, screaming and yelling.

District Three seems to be an interesting pair.

The boy seems very edgy, I think his name was Ky? He only has one person who comes to say goodbye, his older brother. I look at his file and wonder why he looks so shaky. It says that two years ago his best friend died in the games. I guess that is why he is so worried, he might be joining him soon... I see his brother take something off of his right hand and give it to Ky. It turns out to be two wedding rings, I'm guessing it was their parents or something.

The girl is called Electra and as soon as I hear the name I get excited. I love it when a tributes name matches the district they are from, it usually gets them remembered and loved by the citizens of Panem. Win or lose I know that this girl will be loved. Only two people come to her goodbyes; her dad and her little brother. The little boy is holding her and can't tear himself away while the dad is just silently sobbing and convincing the girl that she is strong. Just before they leave she grabs a locket from around her neck and opens it. She states that it will be her token and keep her strong.

District four actually makes me laugh.

The boy, Jay, has nobody. Not a single person came and he just sat there laughing to himself. He even looks straight into the camera and grins. The camera is tiny, how did he possibly know it was there? He is a smart kid, but I wonder about his motives in these games, does he want to win?

The girl, Mignon, looks great. She has obviously been training a lot and her older brother is a victor. Her father seems very tough on her and her whole family is really into the games. Her token is a bracelet that I don't get a very clear view of but seems to have a lot of value. I like these goodbyes a lot because there are only a few tears, not the sobbing and wailing that comes from most people. Sobbing wont get you anywhere, being strong will.

Ahhh, now for Five.

The two tributes only have one person come and that s their father. He basically says the same to both, except he tells the girl that he was going to choose her. What does that even mean? He also tells the boy that if he wins he will choose him. I don't know what he is talking about but this whole family sounds insane. I don't think I want either of these kids as a victor!

District Six intrigues me.

The boy is only 12 and I can tell that he is going to get lots of sympathy. It seems that from his file he had an older brother who died in the games. His dad and sisters come to say goodbye to him. They all just cry and scream and shake. I don't know about this boy, he doesn't have much willpower. However sponsors can get you very far in these games.

The girl, Callista, is one to look out for. Her ancestor was in the games, his name was Titus and he ended up becoming a cannibal. We had to kill him off because he was so insane, hopefully this girl doesn't end up the same way. When her grandmother goes to say goodbye to her she pulls out a ring. The old woman explains that it was Titus' ring. Maybe I should be a bit more worried about how sane this girl is, will she end up like Titus?

After six I start to get bored and take less note of what is going on. I even found myself drifting off in parts of it! All that the outer districts do is cry.

The female from Sevenhas quite a big family, at least the boys in the family try to be strong, the girls just sit their crying out, "Why you Laurel? It's not fair!" Her father gives her a small charm bracelet that looks very intricate. After her family leaves two new people come in. A boy that looks about her age and a little girl. The girl sobs and says thank you a lot, I'm guessing that she was the one that Laurel volunteered for, the boy just gives her heaps of tips until he gets dragged out.

The male, Luke, doesn't have much special about him at first. A few sobbing girls, some cheery mates who laugh and say that he will win. The only thing I really notice is that when is dad comes in to hug him, a new fire lights in his eyes. There is a look in him and I can tell that he will be a fierce tribute.

Eight isn't anything memorable really.

The boy, Ice, only has one goodbye and that seems to be his cousin. According to the way they talk his parents didn't even realise he was reaped. The girl spends the whole time telling him that she cares about him and that he needs to win for her. She gives him a tear drop pendant and leaves.

The girl, Lena, has many visitors, but only a few of them are helpful. All of the girls in the room are in tears and can't even speak. Her brother is telling her to be strong and stay safe. The only one actually helping her is her dad who keeps smiling and giving her advice. For some reason she ignores him the whole time. She seems very dumb to me, why would she ignore somebody who could save her life.

The two from Nine seem complete opposite.

The boy, Rye, does a lot of yelling. He is telling his mum that she doesn't care about him so why should he win. The mother is telling him that she needs help to pay for some girls healer bills. Suddenly he stops yelling and tell his mother that she needs to put the. Read from the. Counter on Peppers grave. This family is too weird.

The girl, Aurora, looks very young. She spends the whole time crying and hugging these twins and her mother while her father gives her advice. She is told that she must stay strong and get out of the bloodbath, she is also given a small box for a token, how could that possibly mean anything? She listens closely to the advice but can't stop shaking or crying.

I groan out loud and Malice looks over to me. "So much crying!" I say in a simple, annoyed voice. She looks away but I see her eyes roll. Oh she will pay for that one later.

The boy from Ten, Jesse, looks very dangerous. He has a gang of boys come to say goodbye to him as well as his parents. He hugs his parents but tells them that he will be fine and that he is strong. Then a red haired boy comes up to him and gives him heaps of advice. He tells Jesse that killing someone is just one step further from fighting. If he takes that step he will come back easy. Jesse looks like a soldier the whole time, I wonder how far this boy will go...

The girl, Willow, is tiny. She looks like she is about to pass out. She is hysterical and hyperventilating! I note that she is clutching onto a horseshoe pendant on her necklace, I'm guessing that that is her token. Nobody in her family can calm her down so they just hug her and give her advice while she repeats 'I'm going to die!' over and over again. Toughen up princess these are the games we are talking about.

I look over and see Malice wipe a tear out of her eye. This time it is my turn to roll my eyes, she is so dramatic!

Eleven makes me feel angry.

The last time we had lovebirds that were this intense a rebellion started, no way that is happening again! If they both make it to the top 5 I will personally make sure that one is killed off. The boy, Mas, tells is brother that he is sorry, but that he won't be coming home. He says that he must save Demi, he couldn't possibly live without her. I am happy that he said that, it means that he isn't planning on finding a way for them to both win. This way I won't have to kill him off in an accident.

The girl is just crying and saying that she can't live without Mas. Her mother doesn't know what to say to her so they sit down and hug. I guess its like mother like daughter, because they are both shaking and sobbing heavily.

Finally we make it to Twelve.

The boy, Cole, has a lot of kids come to visit him. They all look a like and I assume they are all his siblings. If he plays the whole 'big brother' angle right he could get a lot of sponsors. All of them just hug and cry and I get very annoyed. At least the boy isn't crying, he is trying to soak in all the advice he can get from his mother, which isn't much. She says that he has good survival skills so that is a start.

The girl, Rose, looks quite weak. She has cuts and bruises everywhere and she has a strange conversation with her mother. Rose ends up giving her mother advice about places she can hide from her dad. I check her file and find that she has an abusive father. At least that means she will be able to withstand some pain, maybe that will get her somewhere.

After her goodbyes the Panem seal comes up on the screen and then the whole thing goes blank. Malice looks over to me as if she is waiting for help on what to do next.

"We will meet tomorrow at 11am in my office. We will discuss mutt ideas then. Now, leave." I state.

She nods slightly before marching out of the room and I listen to he heels power walking down the tiled corridor outside of my office. I smile to myself as I plan her demise and eventually find myself drifting of to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of the games.

* * *

Authors Note:

So I hope you guys liked the goodbyes! Sorry if I made Chacen be top hard on any of the tributes :) let me know what you thought and please feel free to PM me what you think should happen on everyones train rides! Also just letting all of my stories followers know that in the next few weeks I might start updating less because I am getting quite busy but I hope to continue at least 2 chapters a week, maybe 3 if they are short :)


	16. Chapter 16: Train Rides Part 1

**Chapter 16: Train Rides Part 1**

**DISTRICT ONE**

**Talia Cummings (16) POV:**

When I wake up on the first full day of riding on the train, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I say sweetly, you never know who it could be. My escort, Prenicis, walks in and I relax. She tells me I have to attend breakfast in twenty minutes so I unwillingly get out of my comfy Capitol bed. I slowly struggle out of my clothes and put on a fresh white blouse and denim jeans that I found in my cupboard. As soon as we got on the tram last night I went to sleep, which means I haven't met my mentor or my district partner. I slowly walk out of my compartment in the tram and walk straight into my district partner.

"Hi, I'm Glamour." He says, quite cheerily. I feel bad that this boy will have to die.

"I'm Talia." I say, a lot quieter than him. I don't think that this boy would be happy about killing me which makes me feel a bit better. We walk silently to breakfast, not sure what to say to each other. Do we act like friends and then kill each other in the arena? Or become enemies straight away. I guess that that is the Capitols plan. Make us meet these people, learn about he lives they could have and even become friends with them, then throw us in the arena to kill the people we have come to like. It is sick and I can't understand why my mother could possibly support it.

When we finally get to the dining room we are created by quite a few people. Two Avoxes come and sit us down at a long, rectangular table. Glamour and I are right in the middle of the row of chairs and everyone's names are written intricately on white pieces of card. Across from us sits two very scary looking people, a male and a female, who appear to be our mentors.

"Do either of you have any secrets you don't want the other to know?" The male says.

"I don't have anything to hide." Glamour says straight away.

"Me neither." I say, I trust Glamour more than I probably should.

"Okay, basically I am Damonian, victor of the 99th games." The male says, "I will mainly be Glamour's mentor but if you two aren't hiding anything then this will be easier."

"I am Greletta, victor of the 97th games. I will mainly be Talia's mentor. Basically we will get straight to it. What are both of your strengths?" She says, a lot calmer and quieter than the male, she looks at me for a while until I talk.

"My main strength is survival. I can navigate well and I know how to kill with a dagger because I have had to put dogs down quickly with just a knife." I get a few weird looks from saying that, " I also know first aid and how to set basic traps. My main weakness is how much I hate heat, I also can't swim and I don't have the best aim." I end, smile an look to Glamour. He looks a bit surprised.

"Well I guess it's my turn then. I guess my advantage is that I have done training. I am very strong, swift and I can use most weapons, however I'm not the best with a mace. My best weapon could be a bow and arrow but I can use a sword too. I can't swim either, I have a short fuse and I am terrified of Spiders!" He says all at once.

"So we have a survival tribute and a fighting tribute, shame one of you will be dead in a week!" Damonian says coldly, ending with a cruel laugh. He was one scary man!

**Glamour Vega (18) POV:**

After a long breakfast of talking and strategizing, I invite Talia to look around train with me. I really like her, she seems nice. If I don't win I would want her to win. She seems to have a lot of fight in her and I think she could go far.

"So, what do you think the arena will be like?" I ask, guessing that that kind of thing would be like tributes small talk or something... She looks me up and down, obviously looking for what angle I am playing. I never planned to make a friend in the games, but she is just so nice!

She finally responds with, "Who knows. Those crazy Capitolites could make it anything! Like a arena under the ocean or on a deserted island or..."

"Or maybe they will be nice this year? Maybe a land of chocolate? An arena in the clouds?!" I cut her off, finishing with a small laugh. I see her smile and it makes me feel really happy. It reminds me of the way that Harry smiles and I know that I couldn't bear to see her upset.

"I'm hoping for a maze of some sort. Everybody would get lost but I would be able to navigate my way through." She says simply.

"I just hope there is no oceans or lakes I have to swim in. I'm not sure how I would survive in that!" I say.

"We can agree on that!" She says with a small laugh. I can't believe that in a week I might have to kill her just to see Harry again! I just couldn't do it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I made this chapter pretty long just to show you all what I think a basic train ride would be like the next ones will probably be a lot shorter! Please keep reviewing and let me know if you have a story you think I should check out. Also vote on the poll that's on my profile please!


	17. Chapter 17: Train Rides Part 2

**Chapter 17: Train Rides Part 2**

**DISTRICT TWO**

**Jensen Cherry (17) POV:**

As soon as I wake up on the first day on the train, I get in the shower. I can still smell honey and flour on my, my skin still feels slightly sticky. I scrub my body down until a few layers of skin are gone, finally getting away from that awful smell. I then cover myself in every scented soap I can find to make a tropical aroma. When I decide I am done I get out of the shower and change into a light blue tank top and some green shorts. It is strangely hot on the train, I walk out my door and walk straight into the escort.

"Oh, hi Jensen! Your up too, Hammer is wandering the train somewhere. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast will be served in twenty minutes and you are expected to be there." He says.

"Okay Blue. Actually I was going to look for Hammer, do you know where he would be?" I ask sweetly, I need to have a word with Hammer. I want to know how he knew about the trick, I saw him stop. I mean, I love a prank as much as the next person, but to embarass someone who's life depends on how they look on camera? That's bad. Also, I hate worrying about this! I promised myself a long time ago that if I was in the games I wouldn't let them change me for their enjoyment, but I am already becoming uptight.

"You must be Jensen?" A voice says. I look up to see Hammer in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And you are Hammer?" I respond, caught a bit off guard to be honest.

"Yep." He says, that one word opening an awkward silence. I guess this is my chance to ask him about the prank.

"So, did you set that trip wire that made honey and flour cover me on national camera?" I ask, trying to keep calm.

He speculates my angle for a while, I'm guessing he is trying to decide whether to tell the truth or cover for himself.

"Yeah, I did, well my friends and I did. I thought that the tributes would be two uptight kids who want to kill." He says. His response his reasonable, but it annoys me somehow. I mean, if I had smarter and funner friends it seems like the kind of prank I would pull. However, something is stopping me from being friends with Hammer, I guess it is just a survival instinct or something. I walk towards a window and look out at the country side zooming past. I stand their for a while, entranced by Panems natural beauty that I have never seen before.

"It's so beautiful." I hear Hammer say, I didn't notice he had come to stand next to me.

"Yeah, it really is." I reply. I just continue staring until Blue Cainz came up to us and told us off. Apparently breakfast started 5 minutes ago. I walk into the compartment of this huge train that appears to be the dinning area. Avoxes file in and stand around the edge of the room, waiting to serve us. I see delicious foods covering the table and I take a little bit of almost everything. It is amazing and I am actually upset when the two people, who I assume to be our mentors, begin talking. When I stop eating I look at my surroundings. I notice that I am sitting at a large rectangular. Next to me is Hammer and it seems like the table is halved. Right in the middle, sitting across from the empty space in between Hammer and I, is Blue Cainz. Directly across from me is a lady and on Blue's other side is a man. On my 'half' of the table is a group of crazy looking people with a 25-30 year old guy at the head of the table. At the opposite end is a girl who looks in her mid twenties.

"Hello, I am Carson Gray. I won the 101st games when I was 18. I will mainly be Talia's mentor. If you two want to hide something from the other then we should separate now." The girl across from me says. She stops talking and for a while I don't know what she is waiting for.

"I don't have any secret talents so I don't mind." Hammer says. I need to step up my game, I don't want these people to think that I'm not very bright.

"Me neither." I say. Maybe I could learn a thing or two about him.

"Good." The man across from Hammer says in a very eery voice that sent a chill down my spine. "Well, I am Carron. I am Hammers mentor. Since you have nothing to hide what are both of your strengths and weaknesses."

"My main strengths are running, climbing, hunting and anything stealthy. My weaknesses are swimming and coordination. My best weapon is an axe and my worst is a bow and arrows." I jump straight in. I flash everyone a brilliant smile.

**Hammer (16) POV:**

I am caught a little by surprise that Jensen knew her strengths and weaknesses so well. I guess I should probably just answer. "Well, I pull a lot of pranks so I can make fair good traps, I am pretty speedy and kinda strong. My biggest weakness is my lack of stealth and I get distracted pretty easily. Best weapon would have to be... Two short swords or maybe a bow and arrows. My worst weapon would be a mace or a hammer." I say, I think that that's right. I haven't really been thinking about my strengths recently, all I can think about is my family and the broken joy buzzer they gave me as my token. I push the memory out of my mind so that I don't start tearing up. I decide to tune in and realise I might have missed a bit of what the mentors are saying.

"... So we will start strategizing tomorrow but for now you can just rest and look around." Carson says. I see everyone get up to leave, so I decide to follow. Everybody goes in different directions so I try to remember the way back to my room. I don't know how long I was walking, I can't even remember what I was thinking about, but I soon find myself in my room. I lie down on my bed and just rest. I have spent so much time thinking about what strategies I can use and if I should be the career leader or anything. Everything has been on my mind and its really beginning to wear me out, how could everything have changed so quickly!

* * *

**Authors Note**: I was going to post two train rides in this chapter but it was already pretty long so I decided against it. So what does everyone think of the relationship between these two? Just remember a lot can change in a few days ;) please make sure you review!


	18. Chapter 18: Train Rides Part 3

**Chapter 18: Train Rides Part 3**

**DISTRICT THREE**

**Ky Luke (17) POV: **

When I wake up I have to practically peel the sheet off of my sweat-drenched skin. My quilt is on the floor and my bedside table is actually overturned. I find two rings on the floor and pick them up, they were my parents engagement rings which are now my token. I had a nightmare last night, it was about my best friend, Jayke. When he was in the games two years ago he made it to the final two, but he was killed by the district two male. It was a very gruesome death and the man drew it out and practically tortured Jayke. For the past two years I have had nightmares, but nothing like last night. That was so graphic I could specifically see the blood spurting out of Jaykes arms as the D2 male cut his arms, avoiding main arteries so that he could have even more fun. I squeeze my hand into a fist and realise I am still holding the rings. They begin to dig into my skin but it makes me feel stronger, better somehow. The man was disgusting and sick and if I ever see him again I will kill him. I run my sweaty fingers through my hair and force myself out of bed. What if I end up like Jayke? What even happens after you die? Do you just... Stop existing? Is there an after life?

I get so deep into my thoughts that I barely even hear a voice on the other side of my door saying,"20 minutes until breakfast, please be on time." I recognise the voice, it belonged to our escort, I think her name is Trixie.

"Okay." I respond. Am I meant to be nice to my escort? I can't stand her voice though! It is so squeaky and it makes me shudder.

I can't even be bothered having a shower so I just cover myself in deodorant and wash my face over the sink. I finish getting ready in ten minutes so I decide to look around. I see a bookshelf in the corner of my bedroom so I go to check it out. I find a book that looks interesting with the title 'Panem's True History' which I grab off the shelf. I take it over to my bed and allow myself to be sucked into the interesting book about Panem. I have never read this one before, it isn't in our districts library. As I get further and further in I begin to learn more about the rebellion. The stories we hear about Katniss and Peeta don't sound true. According to the Capitol they bombed the districts and killed half of Panem's population in the process, apparently they murdered the nice old president in cold blood while forcing the entire country to watch. In this book, it says a lot the same, but it talks more about the punishments. They killed Katniss and Peeta but let the other victors live. Most of the remaining victors committed suicide because they suffered from extreme paranoia, but some, like Haymitch, are still alive. I'm not sure why they kept the other victors alive, maybe to torture them with the memory of 'The Girl on Fire' and 'The Boy in Love.'

"Ky! You're late!" I hear Trixie screech through the door. Oops. I guess I got too absorbed into the book. "Sorry!" I reply apologetically, I run out the door and bash straight into Trixie. She stumbles back and I apologise again, I'm getting very clumsy today. She marches away and I rush to follow her. Se leads me into a rather large compartment that seems to be the dining area. I see that Electra is already there.

"Sorry everyone..." I stutter. Electra giggles at how nervous I am and I can't help but smile.

I sit in the seat next to Electra and Trixie sits next to a scary woman across from me.

"My name is Willow and I am your mentor this year." The scary woman says. "I won the 84th games when I was only 15. First up I need to know if you both are happy to be open to your strengths."

"I don't have any secrets, I don't mind." I say straight up.

"Me neither." Electra says.

"Good, then we can get started. List your strengths and weaknesses please. Oh and your best and worst weapons." Willow says in a very monotone voice.

Electra and I sit in silence for a while until I actually understand the question.

"Well I guess I'll go first," I begin,"My strengths... Well I am often told that I have a golden tongue and a lot of charm, does that count? I am pretty athletic too and I'm kinda strong. My weaknesses, I don't have the best aim when I'm throwing and I can be pretty stubborn. Oh and I have never really climbed anything before. My best weapon is probably a sword or something I can just swing around and kill people with. I haven't used any weapons before but I don't think I would be very good with a spear or a trident or something." I hope I said that right.

**Electra Lucina Ivie (16) POV:**

Once Ky finished speaking I decide to just jump in. I am happy he went first otherwise I wouldn't know what to say. "My strengths are my smarts, I know a lot about Science, I have a very bubbly personality and I could probably figure out how to use most of the smaller weapons. My weaknesses are my inability to use large weapons and my stubbornness. I also have been tested positive with a photographic memory but I'm not sure if that is a strength or a weakness. My best weapon will probably be a knife or something small while my worst will be anything heavy." I say, I planned to stop there, but then a question pops into my mind. "Oh and I was just wondering, who are they?" I ask while pointing to people standing around the wall. I noticed them when I came in, they stand weirdly and just stare at us.

"Those are Avoxes, they are like our servants. If you want anything just ask them. However, they can't talk because their tongues were cut out. Now don't look like that! These are the people who committed treason against the laws of Panem." Trixie says, the last part in response to a disgusted look that must have crossed my face.

"Anyway, we will talk strategy later, for now go to your quarters. You will be called back when the Reapings start showing so we can check out your competition." Willow says. Everybody gets up to leave so I follow. I walk out the door and people peel off to go to their rooms. Eventually Ky and I are the only ones walking.

"Electra." Ky suddenly says.

"Yes?" I question.

"I just wanted to let you know, if it came down to the two of us, I wouldn't be able to kill you. I wish we didn't have to be in the games together." He says. I search for any hint of deceit in his eyes but don't find anything.

"Sure your not trying to use your 'Golden Tongue' on me?" I joke.

He chuckles slightly, but it doesn't have much emotion in it. I know why, one of us must die. I like Ky, if we weren't in the games I would've loved to be friends with him. That can't happen though, only one can live.

"Well, I'm going to have a quick nap, maybe do some reading, maybe we can talk more later?" Ky says before walking into his room.

I walk into my room and find that my hand is clenched around my token, a golden chain with a locket pendant on the end. I lie down on the bed and open the locket, recalling my goodbyes like they were a few seconds ago. I remember little Noah shaking and crying, traumatized by something, when dad tells me that he reacted how I did in the morning when he saw me get tasered. I guess he has photographic memory too, he must have been remembering when mum was taken by the Capitol. Poor boy, I can't believe he even remembers it, he was so young! I look at the photo of him inside the locket and I know that I simply must get back to him.

* * *

**DISTRICT FOUR**

**Jay Mantee (13) POV:**

I wake up with a large smile on my face. Day 1 on the train, it'll only be a matter of time until we are in the Capitol, and then in the games! I walk out and see Mignon just walking out of her room. She looks very grim and is quite surprised at my smile.

"May I ask why you are smiling?" She questions, a nervous edge in her voice.

"You would think I was crazy if I told you." I reply.

"Try me." She challenges.

"I am excited for the games." I say simply, stopping to laugh at the shocked expression on her face. "Just think about it this way: You live; you are one of the most loved and most popular people in the world. Everyone will want to be you! If you die; you get a quick and easy way out of this cruel and sick world." I say. I look and see her expression is thoughtful. I can see a hint of confusion and fear in her eyes, she is doing well to hide it though.

We don't talk much for a while but I realise we have started walking. I am tempted to tell her I won't kill her, I don't even want to win! However, that might freak her out. We are mindlessly walking around the train together, not a word shared between us until we bump into Zhantine. He is one strange escort, quite jumpy.

"Well, there you are! I have been looking ALL over for you!" He exclaims putting strange emphasis on the word 'all', or maybe that was just because of his accent... "I was sent to tell you 20 minutes until breakfast, but I have been looking for you for half an hour! So that means... Oh gosh! We are late! Hurry children! Hurry!" He explained to us in a rushed tone. He looked very worried so when he started running, it seemed Mignon and I had no choice but to run with him. I look over at her and shrug, she rolls her eyes jokingly before breaking out into a run. I follow her and can't help but smile, I haven't smiled in a very long time.

We arrive in a large dining area and take our seats. Across from me sits a very scary woman who looks super vicious. She has fire tattooed into her skin and flaming red hair. She starts to talk but I don't listen because I am trying to remember who this girl is. I finally realise that she won the 100th games, she was known as 'firegirl' because her name is Blaize and on the chariot ride her body was on fire. Nobody knows how they did it, it just looked like she was naked and engulfed in flames. Then her interview dress was a cocktail red dress that set on fire when she span around. I remember in her games she got sponsored heaps, in the final 8 she was sent a lighter and bottle of gasoline. She already and a knife so she starting cutting people in vital areas and then setting them on fire. When she came out she got stacks of tattoos and her hair literally looks like fire.

"Nah, I don't mind." I hear Mignon say. Suddenly everyone looks at me, what was the question?

"I don't mind either." I say, still not knowing what I was agreeing to. It's not like I'm going to live... I look at the girl across from Mignon. I remember this girl, she won the 98th games, her name is Balia Prander. She is easy to remember because she is so beautiful. She looked like an angel in her games. It was incredible. Every woman wants to be her and every man wants to be with her. She still looks as gorgeous as ever.

"How about we start with you Jay, what are your strengths, weaknesses, your best weapon and your worst?" Blaize asks me. She looks into my eyes and I can't help but notice that they look like fireballs burning into me.

"I guess my strengths are my strength, my power and the fact that I look like a weird little freak. My weakness is my aim, the fact that I can't swim and I have never climbed anything before. My best weapon is a sword and my worst is a...bow and arrow I guess." I say quickly, they don't need to focus on me, they need to focus on Mignon, she actually wants to live. I just want to hurry up and get in that arena. I even have my own strategy; go to the cornucopia, get a sword and kill a whole bunch of people before someone kills me. If anybody is going to win, I want it to be Mignon.

**Mignon Hartney (16) POV:**

Jays weaknesses and strengths shock me. I'm not surprised that he is strong, but the fact that he can't swim, he lives in district four! How could he not know how to swim?

"Mignon, what about you?" That creepy Blaize girl asks.

"My strengths are my hand to hand combat, knives, swords, running and I can swim if I need. My weaknesses are now and arrows, camouflage, climbing and hunting. My best weapon is a sword and my worst is a bow and arrow." I reply to Blaize. I don't need to think for a second because my dad ran through his with me over and over.

"Okay, that's a good start. You two seem like good competitors, maybe four will have another victor." Balia says. I can't actually beleive how beautiful Balia is, she is absolutely gorgeous and every movement she makes just looks flawless! I slightly recall her saying something about talking again tomorrow before everybody leaves the table.

I walk back to my room with Jay. We don't really talk, it is just like before, complete silence but no awkward moments. We just walk with each other, engrossed in our own thoughts. I like walking with Jay, it gives me time to think about everything, process the fact that I am actually going to be shoved in an arena with only one rule; kill or be killed. How am I going to deal with that? I am not nearly ready! I must think positive though, I must get back to Roselle and Billie. Otherwise they will be forced into their own games, who knows what could happen then! I have to win. They need me.

* * *

**DISTRICT FIVE**

**Leah Jace (Mentor) POV:**

This is the strangest pair of people I have ever met. The girl, Mari, always has a vicious and determined look on her face, while the boy, Strave, is really relaxed until his sister comes. When they are together, they are both tense and you can see how much they hate each other. They are the first pair I have had in a while that didn't want to share their strengths with each other. That meant we had to finish breakfast in an awkward silence and now I am heading to a small lounge compartment to discuss the games with Strave. Once we are done I will have to call in Mari and talk to her.

We finally get to the compartment and I take a seat on the lounge across from Strave.

"So, tell me about yourself. What are you strengths? What are your weaknesses? What weapons can you use?" I question him.

"My main strength is ... my strength I guess. I have a lot of power and I have done some weights so yeah. Oh and I have a lot of will power. My weaknesses..." He thinks for a while, finally taking a break after talking so much, "I'm not very likable and I don't know much about hand to hand combat or survival. I guess my last weakness is that I don't really plan on winning. I just want to kill my sister. My best weapon is a spear and my worst is a knife or something." He finishes.

I can barely open my mouth at the end of his explanation, he wants to kill his sister? That's disgusting! I can't even look at him, they are family! There is no way he will get sponsors with that attitude.

"You're dismissed, we will talk tomorrow. Send Mari in." I tell him, he looks quite shocked at what I say, but leaves anyway. I have seen a lot since I was the victor in the 79th games, but this was a whole new level of strange, siblings wanting to kill each other? What has this world come to? Mari walks in and I ask her the same question I asked Strave when he came in.

"My strengths are my aim, hand to hand combat and my determination. My weaknesses are my strength, swimming and I don't really have any survival skills. My best weapon is a bow and arrow and my worst is a hunting knife." She says, a lot quicker than Strave.

"Okay, thanks. I just have one question. Do you know why your brother wants to kill you?" I ask her, I was going to ask Strave but I was too shocked, hopefully this girl is more caring about her family and can give me an explanation.

"We made a bet. Whoever wins gets the family company. I plan on killing him too. He deserves it, he never told me that dad told him I was about to get the company! Then he made this bet and I couldn't just back out! Ugh he makes me so angry!" She explains, her voice rising at the end. This makes me so angry, I was forced to kill and she wants to murder her brother for a company!

"That's no reason to kill him! Oh gosh just leave!" I almost yell in frustration.

"You don't even know me!" She screams before storming out. What am I going to do with these two?

**Strave Carike (15) POV:**

I sit in my room and lie down on my be thinking about everything. I can't help but smile, soon it will all be over. Soon Mari will be dead, I will be dead and my dad will get what he deserves, to be alone. He spent my whole life turning me against my sister, he doesn't deserve kids, he deserves to be alone. I can't stand his selfishness, he makes me so angry! Why would he have two children if he only wanted one to run the company? Does he enjoy this? He is one crazy man. I smile as I imagine his face when both his kids die, I wonder if he will be mad when I kill his perfect daughter, getting myself killed in the process. I go to sleep dreaming dreams of Mari and I's death, how long till the games again?

**Mari Carike (16) POV:**

I brush my black hair as I sit angrily on my bed. I hate our mentor, she is such a bitch. How dare she judge me when she doesn't even know me! I have my reasons for killing Strave. If I kill Strave, I will win for him and then I will go home and kill my father. I imagine stabbing him and then burning his body. Even if they find out it was me I will be able to get out of it as I will be a Victor. He turned me against my own brother and I deserve revenge. He must pay. I can hear Strave's snoring next door and it reminds me of when we were younger. We used to have rooms next door to each other so he could come into mine when he had a nightmare or anything. We were so close, I don't even understand what happened. I am saddened to know that he will have to die, he will have to die so I can avenge us both.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, where do I start? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but this is a pretty long onto make up for it! What does everyone think of these relationships? What about Jays reasoning for why he is excited about the games? And Leah's reaction to the sibling rivalry! What about the Mari-Strave reasoning. Strave wants their dad to live so he can be lonely but Mari wants to live so that their dad can die!? Also feel free to tell me who is your favourite so far! Make sure you review and answer the poll on my profile!


	19. Chapter 19: Train Rides Part 4

**Chapter 19: Train Rides Part 4**

**DISTRICT SIX**

**Isaac Drew Noel (12) POV**

I wake up early and walk around the train. I look out at the incredible country side passing by in a mad rush, this train is amazing. It goes so fast and the view is incredible. I don't know how long I stand at the window, all I know is that one moment I am alone and the next moment Callista is next to me.

"It's great, isn't it?" She says, almost a whisper.

"Great doesn't even begin to describe how incredible this train is." I reply, breathless from the view.

"The machinery is crazy, the inventions and developments interrelated with todays transport are so ingenious. I mean the speed that the trains go at, it's ... Amazing." She exclaims, still speaking quietly.

I can't help but stare at her, I have never met anyone who is as interested in transportation as I am.

"How do you know so much about it?" I question.

"Well I like to learn and read, but the only thing we really have the option to learn about is transportation." She replies. I guess she doesn't really have an interest in transport, she just wants to read and learn.

"Oh, right." I say, I usually have more of an answer but I am too entranced by this train. We both kind of just stand there until our escort finds us.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you. I was going to say breakfast is in 20 minutes, but you two look ready so you can eat now. Follow me." She said all at once, she has a very bubbly voice, it sounds soft but almost...fizzy? I'm not sure what the word is exactly, but I am guessing she is going for fizzy because her name is Fizz. I think it's weird that her hair is so pink and so...glittery. I swear yesterday her hair was one big puff of hair and now it is dead straight down her back. She spins around and nearly whips me in the face with her hair. I duck just in time and follow her down a long corridor.

After turning a few corners we get to a large dining compartment, I thought my room was big! This is huge! I see delicious, mouth watering foods on trays along the table. I don't hesitate to sit down and start eating. I shovel food into my mouth while admiring Callista's self restraint. I see her mouth about to water but she still insists on using nice manners. I shove a delicious dessert into my mouth and faintly notice somebody say,

"I see you went for the honey log, that's my favourite too." I turn around and see two people walking in. One is an old man who looks very tired but still very kind, the other is a middle aged woman who looks pretty nice. It was the man who spoke to me.

"So, I would like to separate you two. Nothing personal but I see that you, boy, have piled food on your plate. Would you like to take that to the other room with me and we will leave the girl with Everntide." The old man says. He starts walking away so I grab all the food I can and shove it onto a plate.

I follow him into a small room that looks like a living room of some sort.

"So, my name is Jazsantez Jumando and I won the 44th games. I might be old but I still know what I am doing so feel free to ask any questions you have. Basically I want this to be quick so we can et back to the dining room. What are you strengths and weaknesses?" He says to me, not needing to think before talking. It seems he has been doing this for a long time.

It takes me a while to think of my strengths and weaknesses. I look down at a little ruby ring on my finger; my token. It was my mothers favorite ring, it gives me strength to know that part of what she loved is here with me.

"My will power is my greatest strength. I know that I must get home. I also have charm, I am smart and I have basic strength. My weaknesses are my athletic ability, my age and I'm not very patient. Are they okay?" I reply to him.

"Yep, that's fine. What about weaponry?" He questions, seemingly intrigued by me.

"I haven't really tried much, but I reckon I could be pretty good with a spear or something. I reckon I would be pretty ad with an axe, or a machete..." I say, not really sure what I'm talking about.

"Okay great. I don't think the girls are done so why don't you just head on back to your room, you can take your food. We will talk more tomorrow." He tells me, an encouraging smile spreading across his face.

I get up and carry my plate out, still carrying a large amount of food on it. As I walk a light shines in my eyes and I look down to see the sun reflecting off of the ruby ring. Lia, Lyla, Dad; I will do this for you.

**Callista Andromeda (15) POV:**

I am very happy when I start talking to Everntide, we have a nice, sophisticated conversation about the games. I consider telling her how much I dislike them, but you never know when the Capitol is watching. So we continue talking about the mechanisms and what we would do if we were the Gamemakers.

"Okay, but let's get back to bus-" She begins, before getting interrupted by the opening and closing of a door. We see Isaac walk straight past us, not even noticing we are there. He seems to entranced by his hand to actually notice us, walking straight through the room without looking up.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Everntide continues, "We need to talk strategy. Let's start with weapons, what should I send you if we get lots of sponsor money? What about your strengths and weaknesses?"

I don't bother thinking, I know enough about myself to answer straight up, "My best weapon is a machete, worst is anything with aim. My strengths are my flexibility, basic strength, stamina and intelligence. My weaknesses are my stealth, hand to hand combat and I have really bad aim."

"You sound just like me when I was in the games... And look how that turned out..." She says, very solemn. "But I'm sure this won't happen to you." She stutters, pointing to her eyes. I feel terrible for her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened?" I slowly and hesitantly ask.

She sighs and responds slowly, choosing her words carefully. "When I was in the games, I had a rather large alliance, we called ourselves the 'anti-careers' because we had a plan to attack them right at the start. In the end we got so many people on our side that it was basically just us and them. We had a huge battle on the second day and in the end we won, but with a lot of casualties. In the end it came down to three of us who were very close in the alliance. We couldn't kill each other so the Capitol released a huge mutt that was a mix between a bear, a wolf and an eagle. It attacked all of us so it was just a matter of out-living the others. I ran away from the girls and I heard a cannon go of. The beast came after me next. It slashed me across the face and made me go blind. I heard a canon and felt myself being lifted out of the arena. I thought it was me who had died, but when we watched reruns I found out that the other girl killed herself so that the beast wouldn't kill me. Her last words were 'You deserve to live'. I still can't believe she did that for me. Anyway, I won't upset you more, I see you have finished eating so you can go back to your quarters."

I can't believe she told me all that. For the first time in a while I didn't know what to say, so I just got up and left. Imagine that being me, losing people I had become close with. It's my life or theirs though, and my family needs me.

* * *

**DISTRICT SEVEN**

**Luke Cole (16) POV:**

I wake up with a pounding head and not much memory of what happened yesterday. I faintly remember yelling at someone? Actually that might have been in my mind... I also remember thinking I will win in the arena but I don't remember the actual reaping. Wow, I really shouldn't have drunk so much on a reaping day, it really messes you up... I try to stand up but the world spins and I find myself lying on the floor. My head feels like it is being pounded with a hammer from the inside out, but I must get up.

Clinging onto the edge of the bed I drag myself and clumsily stumble towards the shower. I sit down on the cool shower floor and turn the cold water on. It's not until the water hits me that I realise I am still wearing my clothes. Oh well, they need a wash anyway. I'm not sure exactly how long I am in there for, but the whole time I am only thinking one thing; I must come out of the arena. When I finally get the stench of alcohol out of my skin I drag myself out of the shower and into the bedroom.

My bedroom is huge, I didn't notice it before but, wow... I have the second biggest bedroom in District Seven, second to my dad, but this is three times bigger. I notice a bookcase in the corner, I wouldn't usually even look at it, but I feel really calm right now. I know that feeling won't last forever, I may as well make use of my good attitude before I snap again. There is a large range of books, more than I have seen in a long time. I see one that's called 'Strategising Easy', sounds simple enough. Taking the book over to my bed I throw myself onto the soft sheets. I only have time to look at the blurb when I hear a furious knock on the door.

"I told you to get up 20minutes ago Luke! Just because you are a tribute doesn't mean you can ignore rules!" It must be my escort. Her high pitched voice screeches through the door. How dare she yell at me! Oh god, here's the snap! She better just back off! I throw the book at the wall and storm to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I scream, nearly breaking the door off its hinges.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She squeals. Oh shit! I forgot to put on some clothes!

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BODY BEFORE YOU CRAZY BITCH?!" I scream in her face before storming back inside and putting on a outfit I find in my cupboard. Maybe that insane woman should learn not to yell at me. I don't even know her name! She has no right to just march up to my room and start harassing me! I storm back into my room, slamming the door behind me. I can't believe that girl is so crazy, I don't understand what is going on in her mind. Why the hell would she want to be an escort?

After putting on some clothes I walk aimlessly around the train until I get to a large dining room that is even bigger than my room! It is about three times as large! I find a lot of people sitting around a large table, however the only people who stand out are my escort, who blushes when i walk in, and the person who must be our mentor. I swear we had two last year... My fellow tribute turns around and looks at me with a shocked face.

"YOU! Oh god why you!?" She yells at me, her face angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW?" I question her.

"You seriously don't remember yesterday?" She questions, looking very confused.

"What the fuck? I was drunk as yesterday, how would I remember anything?" I question rudely.

"Ugh, you disgust me." She spits at me before turning back. I start to walk towards her, with every intention of ripping that chicks hair out of her scull, until I stop myself. This is just some random chick I am about to torture because of my anger. I snap myself out of my anger and pull up a chair instead, slamming myself down into it. I can't afford to make enemies.

**Laurel Ceres Ashton (18) POV:**

I remembered that boy as soon as he came in. He was the one who threatened me after I stopped him from hurting another little boy, now I find out he was completely drunk while he was in the fight? It's sickening! He slams his elbows down on the table and slams his head into his palms. He lets a little sound out, something between a grunt and a groan, as a single drop of sweat drips down the side of his face. He looks like he is trying to control some battle going on deep inside of him.

"Hey are you okay? I'm - I'm sorry for yelling at you..." I say slowly, scared of how he will react. I consider putting my hand on his shoulder, when he does something unexpected.

He draws in a deep breath, turns his head to me and says, "I'm sorry too, for - for whatever it was that I did. And sorry for - for snapping."

That took me by surprise.

"Okay, that was sweet but we are already behind. Luke you are a little late so please try to be on time next time." Says our escort Synthia Marynthia. I still can't get over her name, who calls their kid something like that?

"So, lets get started!" Says the other girl, I'm not exactly sure who she is... "I am Mayilee Naoinelle, I am the victor of the 95th games and I am you-" She gets cut off mid sentence by Luke.

"Wait a minute, your our mentor?" He questions. I have to say that was my first thought too...

"Yes... Why?" She replies, very confused.

"Nothing bad, your just so, happy... Most mentors are all sad and depressed. Didn't our other mentor commit suicide?" He questions her.

"Well, the way I see it, 23 people were going to die in that arena. It was meant to be that I came out a victor, so it did. I have been given a second chance at life, the only way I can honour those who lost their lives for me is to keep living my life. Moping won't change what happened. Moping won't change the games." She replies in a kind, reasonable voice. What she said sounded bad, but it was all true. 23 people will die in the next few weeks. I can't be one of them.

"Let's move on. So I what to get this over and done with so let's go quick. Luke. List your strengths, weaknesses, best weapon and your worst weapon. Go." She says, back to her energetic and happy voice.

"My strengths are my courage, I am very quick, I am strong, I am goo with an axe and I am pretty good at climbing trees. I am also used to fighting randoms." I can't help but roll my eyes at that last one. "I don't really have many weaknesses but I guess you could count being reckless and having anger management problems as weakness. My best weapon is an axe my worst is like a bow and arrow, I mean, I could snap em with my little finger!" He finishes proudly.

"What about you Laurel?" She turns to me.

"Well - umm - I haven't really had much experience with fighting or anything. I guess my strengths are, well, I am really logical and I am good at problem solving. I am pretty strong and I am fairly fit. My weaknesses are - well I hate blood? And I really dislike violence, it makes me crazy! I haven't really used weapons before but I can use an axe really well. I don't think I would be good with a spear or anything that is heavy and that you need to throw. I think that is all..." I finish quietly, not really sure if I said the right thing.

"Great! You two seem strong! We will talk strategy tomorrow, but for now, Bon Apetit!" She squeals with a wave of her hands at the end. She must have seen the confused look on my face because she added, "It means eat up! It's an old saying."

I look at all of the food in front of us. It looks amazing, but all I can think is I wish I could share it with my family.

* * *

**DISTRICT EIGHT**

**Harley Kelis (Escort) POV:**

I wake up smiling, as always, and turn on my lava lamp. I get out of bed and freshen up in the bathroom. I do my usual beauty regime, which was painful at first but I am now used to it. The only part that hurts is scrubbing all of my dead skin off because it often takes of a few layers of proper skin. It stings for a while until I put on 'Mr Mrazers Magic Skin Thickening Cream' which is just like fake skin to make up for the layers I rip off. When I hop out of the shower I stand in the drying cubicle. It completely dries my off while blow drying my hair lightly but quickly. Once my hair is dry I style it and I decide to dye it green. Yesterday it was purple but that coloring washed out in the shower. I use 'Mr Mrazers Magic Quick Dye Quick Dry' hair dye. I like this one because it is quick and it soaks in straight away. It looks like permanent dye, even though it will wash out in two days. I love Mr Mrazers products, they are the most popular in the entire Capitol. I start to sing the theme song in their adverts while I wait for the dye to dry.

'_Mr Mrazer _

_That's my name;_

_Beauty products_

_That's my game._

_I wash your hair_

_I clean your skin_

_With Mr Mrazer_

_You'll always win!'_

I sing loud and happy. I can't help but smile and I continue to hum the tune. My timer goes off three minutes later and I towel down my hair. I flick my hair around a little bit and I am very happy with the results when I look back in the mirror. I get a message on my malgrome so I switch it on quickly. I hear that in the past they were called 'mobiles' which is strange, malgrome sounds so much better. I click the message and see a picture of my best friend, Amelyiay, getting ready for a party. She begins to speak; "Hey Har, I'm just getting ready for Masilies. Wish you could come! I'm trying to choose my dress so yeah, caaalllll mmmeeee!" She squeals, finishing by blowing a kiss. I laugh and smile at how excited she is, I am about to call her when I realise I need to get ready to meet the tributes. I do 20minutes of yoga and my alarm goes off at 7:20am to get the tributes ready. I spend 10 minutes putting on a nice t-shirt made out of leaves and some khaki shorts. At precisely 7:30am I make my way to the tributes compartments. I get there at 7:37am so I wait outside for 3mins. At 7:40 my handi-clocko beeps, signaling that it's time to wake up the tributes. I knock on both of their doors before singing out "Good morning tributes! Breakfast in precisely 20 minutes in the dining compartment, make sure you are there!" Once I have said my speech I wait for a little bit to make sure I hear two pairs of feet dragging themselves out of bed. I hear two showers turn on and I am finally satisfies that they are awake. This will be my 8th year of escorting, hopefully this is the year that District Eight has a Victor!

**Colleen Reyna (16) POV:**

The whole time I am in the shower my dads advice is running through my head. He spent the whole goodbyes telling me what to do in the games but I only remember one part of it;

"You have to be smart. Don't just fall into lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on any physical strength you have, because, well, you don't have any. But you've got twice the brains of anybody else, so bloody well use them. And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you. But don't let yourself become too much of a threat. One last thing: listen to whatever your mentors or stylists say to you."

I still remember his sick smile when I was reaped, how happy he looked at the Goodbyes while I was sitting their, crying, hoping to get back to my family.

My family...

I wonder what they are doing now... I imagine Emilia holding my Mother crying, Austin's strong arms holding them both in a warm embrace. I imagine Austin trying to stay strong as our mother slips further and further away from reality. What about Dusty, he wouldn't understand what's going on, he would probably notice I'm gone but wouldn't be able to know how long I'll be away for. I wish I had a token or something, I am pretty sure that my mum was going to bring one but my dad told we it would make me weak, well that's what Austin told me. It makes me so angry to know that he is taking joy out of seeing me in the games. I get out of the shower and see a whole bunch of products in the cupboards that all seem to be from the same company. I see some shampoos, conditioners, body washes and a whole lot of skin creams. I see something called 'Mr Mrazer's Magic Waxing Skin Cream.' I have shaved once before but I have never used waxing strips or cream. I put a bit of the cream on my legs, at first it feels nice but then it starts to heat up, suddenly

"-OH SHIT!" I hear myself scream. I start hyperventilating and screaming, it is burning my legs! I look at the back and it says;

'Apply a small amount to skin and wait while the Magic Cream plucks out hair from the roots and melts the hair sockets so that it won't grow for another two months!'

I can't believe this pain! It's only on a little bit of hair and I can feel my skin scorching. I run to the shower and put my leg under nice cool water. I find some Skin Thickening Cream and I put it on the area I put the other cream on. It immediately feels better. I don't bother trying any other products just incase they are dangerous like that other one was. I go to my room and hear a knock on the door. I quickly put on a loose olive coloured shirt and some black jeans.

"Hello." I exclaim while opening the door. I see my fellow tribute standing in front of me.

"Hey, I heard screaming so I came to check on you, are you okay?" He asks, looking pretty worried. He was actually pretty cute, I loved his platinum blonde hair. No Lena, you are in the games. No crushes!

"No, I'm - I'm fine" I stutter, still breathless from the yelling. "I just, had a -um- clumsy moment..." I lie, I don't think he fell for it.

"Okay... Well if your ready, do you wanna go to breakfast together?" He asks, kind of shy.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Oh wait!" I say to him before running back in. I go to my bedside table and grab a small bell with splashes of colour on it; my token. It reminded me of my homes industry: textiles. I walk out and turn to my fellow tribute.

"Umm, I'm Lena." I say, holding out my hand. He look at me strangely for a second before saying;

"I'm Ice." While shaking my hand. We get to breakfast and see a whole bunch of people around a table.

"Before we do anything, do you guys want to work together or separately." A man asks us. I recognise him from the 92nd games, we watched that one in class a few months ago. I'm pretty sure his name is Jesse. I think about my dads advice, I remember him saying I should be mentored alone if I can.

"I would prefer separately." I state. Ice looks at me confused.

"Yeah, I don't want Lena knowing my killing strategy." He says my name with a menacing tone. Uh oh... I think I made an enemy. Well, at least he won't distract me in the games. The man stands up and leads me into a lounge room. As soon as we get in their he stares me up and down.

"Okay, you must be hungry so lets get this over with; Tell me everything: strengths, weaknesses, best weapon, worst weapon. Go." He says.

I think before replying, "my strengths are my stealth, I am really fast and I am pretty smart when it comes to strategy. My weaknesses, well I don't do well under pressure, I have a big case of stage fright and I can't hold up large weapons. I am also pretty sensitive. My best weapon is a knife and my worst is any big weapon."

"Great, looks like we have a lot to work with!" He looks pretty happy, that's a good sign, right?

**Ice Paisley (18) POV: **

I spend a long time wondering why Lena wanted to be separated, I guess I am just another disposable person to her like I am to everyone. Suddenly, my mentor claps her hands in front of me.

"Hey! This is important!" She says to me. I can't help but respond to her kind eyes. "I said my name is Honey and I won the 88th games. Now tell me about you, strengths, weaknesses, best weapon, worst weapon." She questions.

"Ummm - my strengths are my high pain tolerance levels, I have pretty good senses and I have good stealth. I have done a bit of training but I have watched my cousin use every weapon under the sun. My weaknesses are my physical strength, endurance and my speed. My best weapon is throwing knives and my worst is swords." I reply quickly, still entranced by her eyes, they are actually really pretty. Maybe that's how she won, by entrancing everyone with her eyes. They just make me feel really happy.

"You still with me? I said we will continue tomorrow." She states. She looks away and breaks my connection with her eyes. I walk out of the room in a daze. I walk straight to my room and close the door. I look at my bedside table and see the token Joan gave me. A tiny teardrop pendant. It brings back memories of her tears when I was reaped. I never knew I meant that much to her, I need to get back.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, so I had some problems with this chapter because I had a bit of writers block for Six and Seven, but I got Eight done pretty quick. I have been lacking motivation for this story so some support would be really great! I just wanna say thanks to those who have been reviewing every chapter. And MAKE SURE YOU VOTE ON MY POLL! :D It is a poll on who your favorite tribute is and it will be really helpful when the games start so I know who I want to kill off. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20: Train Rides Part 5

**Chapter 20: Train Rides Part 5**

**DISTRICT NINE**

**Rye Kuna (14) POV:**

When I finally force myself out of bed, I don't feel any movement. I feel like I am just a lone soul, going through the motions with no reason. No being. No actions. Just moving. I often make up like this, empty inside.

I slowly walk to the shower and turn a tap. Water comes on but I can't feel the temperature. I sit on the smooth floor, not noticing how hot the water is until my skin starts burning. There is another switch that I turn that starts to cool my burns. When I finally start to feel cold I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I look at my red, raw skin, how could I not feel such bad burns? I guess I haven't been feeling much lately.

"Tributes of Nine, please be in the dining hall for breakfast in 20 minutes." The chiming voice of our escort screeches out. I soundlessly pick out a grey T-shirt and dark jeans.

After slipping them on I have another look around the room. On my bedside table is a squashed flower. I remember picking it up when I was in the forest with Aurora, it looked so beautiful I couldn't resist. Now it's broken, squashed. Just like me I guess.

I wander around the train and eventually end up in the dining room to find a whole bunch of strange people sitting around I large table. I see Aurora sitting next to an empty seat and decide it must be my spot.

"So, now that you are both here, do either of you want to be spoken to alone? Or do you feel comfortable sharing?" A woman asks.

She looks pretty plain; brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and neon pink jeans. Usually people who are from the Capitol or Victors are in extravagant clothing, but this girl just looks...plain. Old fashioned really.

"I don't mind, together is fine." I say simply. I faintly notice Aurora nod in agreement.

"Great, well I am Nalanchez Garay, but you can call me Nal. I won the 93rd games and I have been mentoring since then. I am here to help you do as well as you can in these games. So, what about you guys, have either of you had training or anything. Any skills?" The plain woman says, I guess I should call her Nal now...

"I have no skills. I am going to die in these games. I have no hope." Sobs Aurora, tears gushing down her face.

"Well that's not true." I state.

"What?" Aurora asks quizzically.

"That's not true, I've seen you. You can run and climb like nothing I have ever seen before." I reply honestly.

"How far is that gonna get me?" She asks sarcastically, tears brimming her eyes.

"If they can't find you, how will they kill you?" I ask. She looks surprised; I'm just being honest.

"Thank you." She replies in a small voice while wiping tears out of her eyes.

"What about you, Rye?" Nal asks in a hushed voice.

"Me? I often get credited for my work with a knife a lot..." I say, I decide to add "Because I'm a baker." When she looks surprised.

"I'm tough skinned and I know how to survive on my own." I finish.

"Great, we have a good pair this year!"

**Aurora Wells (12) POV:**

While we eat the rest of our breakfast I sneak a few curios glances at Rye. He is a bit of a strange boy. He has a very distant look in his brown eyes and has fairly long jet black hair in a spiky ponytail. I also see a glint of silver in his ears, I'm guessing its fake silver though, not many people in Nine are rich enough to get real silver. I can also see that his legs are red, they look like they have really bad burns on them. I swear he didn't have that at the reaping.. where did such bad burns come from?

Almost everyone at the table eats in silence. There is a bit of conversation at either end by a group of weird people with extravagant outfits. They chatter with no real intelligent conversation going on, I can barely even understand what they are saying with those crazy accents. I had no doubt these people were born and raised in the Capitol.

The rest of breakfast went quite quickly and I finished after three courses. The people from the Capitol had about four and Rye ended up having five courses. When Rye and I were finished we started to walk back to our rooms. He suddenly ran to the window and I automatically followed him.

"Wow." I say, mouth gaping.

"Yeah." Rye replies in awe.

It looks like we are going to be going through Four soon, because this scenery is beautiful. We are driving along the beachfront and it looks incredible. The sand looks soft, golden even; the sky a clear blue, not a cloud in view; and the water is a perfect blue-green colour with small waves coming into the shore. I look across at Rye's face. He looks like a little kid again. Only a few minutes ago his eyes were distant and confused. Now they are full of awe and wonder. He is very strange...

I stare back out at the picturesque landscape forming in front of me. It is so incredible. We barely have any beaches in Nine and the biggest one we do have is less than a square kilometer. When I get back I'm going to tell Cedric and Luli all about this! I mean...if I get back...

Just this thought reemerges dark realisations in me that I could be dead in just a week or so. I have to go back to my dorm before I vomit all over the floor. How am I going to do this? How will I get back? What am I going to do?

* * *

**DISTRICT TEN**

**Willow Olivia Thorne (13) POV:**

I wake up shaking and hyperventilating, taking my time to fully register where I am.

_I am going into the games. I am going into the games. I am going into the games._

No matter how many times I say it I can't get my head around it. How did this happen? One moment I am running around the paddocks of Ten and now I am trapped by the Capitol. I might never see my family again...

_My family._

Just at the thought of them my hand flings to the pendant dangling from a chain on my neck. It is a mini horseshoe that is meant to be filled with luck. Mum said that as long as it is the right way up it will hold my good luck with me and I will be forever blessed, since then I have constantly made sure it stays the right way up.

A knock on the door makes me sit up and clutch the clock on my bedside table.

"Breakfast in 20! Minutes that is!" Our crazy escort, Jaceta, squeals from the other side of the door. She is the most insane person I have ever met!

I slowly drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, considering a shower but I decide to just wash my face with the warm water from the basin.

When I walk back into my room a wave of nausea and dizziness hits me so I have to sit down straight onto the floor. The nausea feeling increases so I drag myself to the bathroom and throw up into the shiny toilet, vomit spraying everywhere.

Once I am convinced it is over, I literally crawl into the shower with the pajama's the Capitol supplied still on me. The warm water hits me and I run my hands through my short brown hair before scrubbing the stench of vomit out of everything; my hair, my clothes, my body.

I finally convince myself the smell is gone, so I stumble out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom for a second time, walking straight to the large white cupboard. As I approach it, it opens automatically to reveal hundreds of pieces of clothing, more clothes than I have ever seen! I pick out dark jeans and a loose, gold top that matches my eyes; so when I look into the mirror, it seems a different, more beautiful girl is looking back at me. I have never had this nice clothes on before, it looks amazing!

I pull my shoulders back, stand up tall and make it look like the fact I could die in a few weeks isn't affecting me. I convince myself I am fine and take one last deep breath before leaving the confinement of my room.

I find Jaceta waiting outside my door with the male tribute and I can't help but wonder if they could hear me vomiting.

"I realised I forgot to give you a tour yesterday! Silly me!" Jaceta giggles in her shrill voice. "Come along children!"

If we are such children, why the hell are they sending us to our deaths? It doesn't seem very logical that they treat us like babies, talk down to us and patronise us when we will be the ones who have to live through more pain than any of them ever will.

"So, Willow, this is Jesse and Jesse, this is Willow." Jaceta introduces us. I look at Jesse and he flashes me a devilish grin, it's a very frightening smile to have...

"Ooooo, young blood! The Capitol will be licking their lips at your death!" Jesse says in a low, evil voice that brings tears to my eyes while he starts to chuckle.

I am actually happy Jaceta didn't hear him, I just want to forget what he said. I try to clear my mind as we walk through the train but his words just keep ringing in my mind, tormenting me. After a long walk, we finally reach the dining hall and find row upon row of different foods filling the room. I walk to a long table in the centre and take a long sip of this warm drink that tastes kind of like chocolate. It heats my insides and makes me feel amazing, do Capitol people drink this every day? I see some sugary buns and chocolate coated fruit that I can't help but dig in to.

The door slams open and I see a drunk 30-something man stumble through the doorway. He grabs my face between his hands and says,

"Lezz gedda look att-cha!" In a slurred voice.

I instinctively pull away from his rough grasp and take a deep breath, only to smell the stench of alcohol that wreaks from his clothes.

"Berayen, get yourself together! Kids, this is Berayen, he is your mentor! He won the 89th games! I know, exciting isn't it!" Jaceta sys to us in her usual excited voice.

"I can do my own introduction, you little bit-" Berayen starts to reply before Jaceta cuts in;

"Don't you DARE finish that word! They are only young you drunken idiot! Just leave, go sober up and take a shower or something, you stink!" Jaceta yells at him, her voice more stern than I have every heard.

"They are MY tributes, why don't you give us some peace from your ridiculously high voice so we can discuss how I am going to keep one of these two alive!" He snarls back, making me shudder at the fact that he said only one of us can possibly live.

"Fine, I'll go! Good luck kids, you will need it with him as your mentor!" Jaceta harshly states and stalks off, convinces that she got her point across.

That was terrifying! How does anyone possibly expect me to leave my life in the hands of these two?

"So, what's the plan Ber?" Jesse asks in a cocky voice, earning a glare from Berayen and I.

"It's Berayen, not Ber. And the plan is to kill. People say 'survive' should be the plan, but if you kill everyone, it will be so fast you won't have to survive." Berayen quickly states before stuffing food into his mouth.

He says I have to kill like its so simple, as if going up and stabbing someone is an everyday task. I guess that's what the games are about, casual killing. How in the world am I going to be able to get through these games, kill or be killed?

**Jesse Weft (17) POV:**

"Sounds easy enough." I reply to Berayen in a snarky voice, I already know I have to kill to win.

"Trust me, it is a lot easier said than done." Berayen says in a low voice, a dark expression falling on his face. A long silence followed that dragged on until I had to break it.

"Well, it's not like there is anything else we can do, right? We don't have any other choice." I question, trying to keep the conversation going so that we aren't sitting in silence.

"You could die." Berayen replies in a dark voice.

There is no possible way I could continue the conversation after that. Way to kill the mood! We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. I stuff my face with a hand full of food while Willow eats slowly and nicely. I really just want the breakfast to be over so I can return to the solitude of my room.

I see Willow stand up to leave and decide to follow, the train ride is really slow and it is heaps of fun tormenting her. I follow her out into the hall and walk along side her, even when I slouch as much as possible I still tower over her.

"Hey tiny. What's your strategy? Curl up into a ball and hide the whole time, hope everyone kills each other off and you can just...go home?" I torment her.

I'm not usually a bully, but if I am mean to her she won't dare come near me in the arena. She doesn't stand a chance anyway!

"Or are you 'strong at heart' like those idiot philosophers say? Do you think that will help you win?" I tease her.

"People have done it before, you know. There has been times where the Capitol has killed all but one person!" She whines back, obviously scared.

"Naaawwww, and you think that will be you this year? Good luck!" I sarcastically reply, freaking her out.

I let out a deep, evil laugh and walk into my room. I look back through a crack in the door and see her frozen in place, I can't help but laugh at the look on her face.

I lie down on the bed and think about what I have been teasing Willow about. I guess what I was saying to her is true for me too, it's all about luck; where you go, who you run into and what you do when you see them.

I mean, can I really kill someone in cold blood? Someone who has never hurt me in their life?

Aden's last advice rings in my head;

_"You have to be smart, don't just fall into a lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on any mental strength you have, because, well, you don't have any. But you've got twice the strength of anybody else, so bloody well use it. And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you. But don't let yourself become too much of a threat. And listen to whatever your mentors or stylists say to you."_

He is right, his orders have never failed me and if I follow them, I will win this thing!

* * *

**DISTRICT ELEVEN**

**Masano Kal (16) POV:**

I lay awake most of the night, not really dreaming but definitely not awake, just in a state of constant worry.

What is going to happen to me? Most important... What is going to happen to Demi? She has to win, she has so much to offer to the world! She is an incredible woman with so much love in her big heart. The way that she is so caring towards everyone she meets... She could never kill somebody. That will have to be my job. My only choice here is to keep Demi alive, which means killing anyone who dares to try and hurt her.

My train of thought is interrupted by a faint knock on my door.

"Come in?" I reply to the knock, not really sure who would want to see me in the middle of the night. I can faintly make out a shaking figure walking in through the door.

"Mas?" She whispers questioningly. Just from her voice I can tell its Demi.

"Demi." I barely say in reply before opening my arms to her.

She gracefully runs to me, slides into my bed and wraps her dainty arms around my neck. I embrace her in a strong hug and feel her bury her head into my chest.

We stay like that the whole night. Demi falls asleep in my arms for a few hours but I barely sleep, I mainly just watch her rest and smile as she starts to mumble a little in her sleep.

Morning comes quickly and I hear the shrill voice of our escort, Parynthia, come from outside my door.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes!" She literally sung out.

I give Demi a little shake to wake her up and say her name softly. She slowly rises into a sitting position.

"We are in the games." She says sadly before turning to face me.

I can see tears glistening in her eyes, it brings me so much pain.

"Hey, hey, your not going to die. I won't let you!" I say while pulling her into a hug.

"But then you'll die." She barely get out between sobs.

How could this have happened?

"I'll do what I need to do to make your dreams come true." I reply in a firm voice.

"My only dream is to be with you." She replies. That makes things significantly harder.

"Come on, we need to get ready. Just remember what my brother always says; Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be." I state kindly but firmly.

I guess it's true, everything that happens happens, nothing we can do. I slowly stand up and help her up at the same time. She is still shaking in worry and it takes all I have not to cry.

"Don't leave me alone." She whimpers.

"I would never." I whisper in her ear while pulling her into a hug. "I will always be with you."

I hold her hand and walk over to the huge closet. I proceed to pick out a shirt, take off the one I had on and put the new one. I slept in what I wore yesterday so I just stayed in my khaki shorts. I would of had a shower but then I would of had to leave Demi.

I slip my arm around her waist and walk to her room so that she can change too. She slips off a pink silk nighty and puts on a baby blue sundress. She looks stunning.

As soon as she is changed she grabs my hand again, as if without physical contact I will leave her somehow. I pull her into a long kiss and lift her off her feet. It makes her giggle cutely and I can't help but smile. I carry her out the room, close the door with my foot and set her down carefully.

As soon as her feet touch the floor she runs to the window and puts her hands on the sill in awe. I walk up behind her and slip a hand around her waist. She smiles and stares out at the scenery of District Six unfolding before us.

I suddenly remember that we are meant to be going to breakfast. I lift her hand up to my lips to softly kiss her and before saying,

"Let's go get some breakfast." Keeping my arm around her, I walk down a hallway that I'm guessing leads to the dining room. I feel so weak right now, ever since I met Demi, I swore I would protect her and give her anything she dreams of. Right now, she wants to live, but she wants me to live too. How can I give her that? I can't, is the answer, but I can give her one of those; I must help her win.

**Demicola Presquarel (16) POV:**

Mas and I walk in silence to the dining room, he keeps his arm protectively around me the whole time and I can see him watching over me from the corner of my eye. I feel so much safer in his arms and I now know that when he said he would stay with me through everything he really meant it.

I can't believe that one of us must die! I know that he won't let it be me, I can see in his eyes that he is planning to die for me. What do I say to that? 'Don't die, kill me'? He would never do that.

We eventually make it to the dining room and sit down for breakfast. I note that there is people around us but all I can focus on is Mas, Parynthia and a terrifying woman across from me. I keep my hand entwined with Mas' the whole time.

"Hello." The terrifying woman says in a surprisingly kind voice, "I am Halanta Lemynato, but you can call me Hallie, and I won the 91st Hunger Games." Suddenly her face goes cold and hard at the words 'Hunger Games'. As if she is remembering a horrible memory. "Who are you?" Hallie asks, this time in a cold, sharp voice directed at me.

"I am Demicola Presquarel, but people call me Demi." I state quietly.

"I'm Masano Kal, but people call me Mas." I hear Mas say in a protective voice, as if he is making for my shyness.

"Why are you holding hands?! One of you has to die, at least!" She yells at us.

"We are in love." Mas replies in a strong voice.

"Oh how cuuuttttteeee, little lovers with bad luck and now they both want to live, boo-hoo-HOO!" She snarls at us sarcastically.

"Hallie! That is no way to speak to children!" Parynthia yells.

I notice Hallies eyes refocus and she stares at us in shock. She slams her elbows down on the table and shoves her face in her palms.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" She whimpers before running out.

"Well, children, I am afraid that concludes our meeting. We will talk again about weaponry and strategy a bit later. For now, eat up." Parynthia calmly states before getting up and walking out.

All the people that were at the table that I didn't really notice got up and left, soon it was just Mas and I.

"How did we get here? One moment we are in District Eleven planning to stay together our whole life and now... Now we are planning to discuss weaponry and strategy! What even is that?" I loudly question in total despair.

"Hey, it's going to be okay! We need to cherish our last moments together and when we get into the arena, we will last until the final two. When we get to that, I will find a night lock and eat - " he replies in a serious voice.

"Mas, No! We will find a way out, we will run away! You can't do that for me!" I reply, sobbing now.

"Yes I can and I will." He speaks, looking straight into my eyes.

I let out a whimper under the intensity of his gaze, so he pulls me into a tight embrace. His body heat warms me up and makes me feel complete. Can't I just stay here for the rest of eternity? I just want to spend the rest of my life in his strong embrace and perfect chest.

How can anyone expect me to go on without him?

* * *

**DISTRICT TWELVE**

**Rose Nivval (14) POV:**

I wake up to a soft knock on the door, which brings me straight to tears. It flashes me back to when my mother and I began hiding from my abusive father, we had a knock that meant the coast was clear and we could leave. Nowadays, the coast is never clear. We only come out of our hiding places to eat, sometimes we will even sleep in our hiding places so that he won't find us.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes. Please be there!" The loud, squeaky voice of our escort echoed through the door.

I slowly drag myself out of my bed and go into the shower, instinctively sitting on the cold floor and curling up in the corner. I always do this, it makes it easier to quickly curl into a ball in case of any potential threats that come towards me. Eventually, I start to wash my brown hair, which is always a long process because of the fact that it is very thick and goes down to below my knee's, increasing the need for me to keep it in a braid or bun almost all of the time.

After much washing and combing, my hair is finally free of dirt leaving it fully clean with a smooth, silky feeling when it hits my back. I take my time to dry it with a tiny, white machine that blows out warm air and leaves my hair with a soft, fluffy feeling; only braiding it down my back when it is completely dry. I find some makeup in the cupboards and take it out, I still have time, right? I have seen my mum put on makeup before, she used a creamy brown substance to cover her bruises, cuts and scars when my father first started beating us. After a while she didn't bother because everybody in the town knew about what was going on in our disjointed family.

I sigh as I wonder how the hell I am going to do this, Cole is one of the few people who have helped me when I am in need. As soon as trouble came, my friends left me and acted like they had no idea who I was, but Cole helped me hide from my vicious father when I was really need. I can never pay him back for helping my mother and I hide, he protected us from the wrath of our father that, at that time, would have probably ended in our death.

I guess I have to hope somebody ends his life so that it doesn't come down to the two of us.

Finally, I have my hair and outfit done, so I follow a bunch of hallways down to, hopefully, where the dining room is. I am thankful when I bump into my escort, Maybellee, who leads me to the dining hall for breakfast.

I am happy to see plates of delicious, mouth watering food lining the walls and covering the table. I find a seat and the table, faintly noticing Maybellee say that our prep teams are busy planning something so it would just be Cole, Maybellee, some old guy who seems attached to the vodka bottle, and I.

I watch as Coles eyes widen in curiosity at the site of the old guy, do they know each other or something? This guy better not favor Cole or I am screwed!

"You, your Haymitch, aren't you?" Cole asked softly.

I notice he is talking to the old guy, causing me to realise who this guy is. He is our mentor! The one who was involved in the rebellion! I never really heard heaps about his story, I just know that everyone he knew and loved was killed so that he wouldn't rebel again. I can't imagine living without someone to love.

"Look who did their research!" Haymitch replied in a sharp, sarcastic voice. "Yes, I am."

"So you're here to mentor us?" I ask, sounding stupid as soon as the question leaves my lips.

"No, I'm just along for the party!" He snarls back, while starting to cut into an apple and eat the section straight off of the knife. "You know what Mr Prez said to me and all the mentors? 'Make sure you help your tributes the best you can! Find all their strengths and weaknesses so we have a good game!'"

He laughs darkly, before pointing his knife between Cole and I,

"Like either of you two softies are gon win! Twelve hasn't had a Victor since the rebellion, the last time we came close our tribute was killed in an avalanche. They won't have another one until I die. So, as our Capitol friends say, 'May the odds be ever in your favor!'" He exclaims harshly and sits back in his chair, seemingly convinced his message got across. I feel tears form in my eyes, is he telling the truth, do I really have no hope?

"Haymitch! The Capitol gives every tribute a chance no matter what district they are from! That was a horrible thing to say!" Maybellee shrieks back at Haymitch, who just keeps his face plain, before turning to us, "Don't worry kids, you have just as much a chance has anyone in that arena!" She smiles bright at us. I try and tell myself Maybellee was right but I couldn't shake Haymitch's words, I knew there was truth in them because he is our only living Victor.

I hear the scrape of a chair and see Cole storm out. Surely one of us can make it back? We have just as much a chance as anyone. Don't we?

**Cole Sanders (14) POV:**

As soon as I am out of the dining hall I storm back to my room. How dare he?! Of course Twelve has a chance! That girl and I both deserve to win, so he can go -

"Cole!" I hear a small voice say behind me.

In all my anger I spin around and yell, "What?!"

I realise it is the other tribute, I never really got a good look at her but now that I am looking at her face I think I know her from somewhere...

"Your the girl with the woman in the forest." I slowly put into together.

I remember a time she was all beaten up and bruised so I told her a place she can hide. She ran in the direction I told her, yelling out thank you's as she went. Soon after a large, strong, angry man came storming through the forest with a belt yelling 'Where the fuck did those insignificant, ungrateful bitches go?!' I'm guessing that's why this girl was running with... her mother I think it was?

"Yeah, my name is Rose. The woman was my mother and we were running from my father. Thank you so much for helping us! He was threatening to murder us." She said softly, a grateful tone in her voice.

I got a feeling she didn't want to give any more an explanation then that, so I let it go and walk over to the window. We are just heading into District Seven and the tall trees filling the forest look stunning.

"How could a country so beautiful be so cruel?" I think out loud.

"Sometimes the prettiest things on the surface are the ugliest underneath." Rose replies in a small voice and I find myself nodding in agreement.

We stand in silence and I wonder to myself if this is the last time I will see true, natural beauty before we start getting into the completely manufactured districts from 6-1, then the fakest place of them all; _The Capitol._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So I can't believe it has been nearly a month since I last updated! I promise I will more often! My IPad crashed for a while so I couldn't write for a few weeks. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I can't wait to do the Capitol stuff, but I have end of term exams coming so my next chapter probably won be up until next week, sorry! Please tell me what you thought, and I want to remind people I prefer it if you told me what you really thought so that I don't make the same mistakes over and over. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You have been really helpful and encouraging :)


	21. Chapter 21: Chariot Parade

**Chapter 21: Chariot Parade**

**Hammer Tricks (D2M) POV:**

I am humiliated. Our chariot parade outfits are shocking! Jensen and I are in plain gray outfits that cover our body from neck to fingertip to toe. It is the most boring costume I have ever seen!

We are in the stables and the other tributes look amazing! The District One tributes have the most expensive outfits I have ever seen! The boy is in a body suit completely made out of sapphires, the girl is a short, puffy dress also made out of sapphires and they both have amazing sapphire headdresses on!

I can see my head stylist, Shauntal Renbow, and a guy I assume is Jensens head stylist running towards Jensen and I. At first I dare to hope they have a new outfit for me but as they get closer I can see that all they have is a spray can.

"Your outfit is ready!" Squeals an excited Shauntal.

"Ladies first, hold your breath and close your eyes Jensen!" Says her head stylists.

I see Jensen hold her breath and close her eyes, not hiding her curiosity. Her head stylist shook the can and began to spray Jensen's entire body with a silvery substance. At first nothing happened, then the transformation began; I watched as shapes started to form on her and after a while, she started turning into stone. Her entire body, from head to too, looked like it was made out of stone, the only colour was her eyes. It was incredible!

They sprayed me next and when I am allowed to open my eyes, I see that I am matching to Jensen.

"That's incredible!" Jensen exclaimed, full of awe. I completely agree.

"The crowd will LOVE you!" Shauntal announced, attracting attention from other tributes. They all stare in awe at how we suddenly look so amazing when we looked stupid a few minutes ago.

I watch as my mentor, Carron, walks towards us like the sadistic man he is, excited for what he will say about our outfits. Then, out of nowhere, the male from Three runs up and tackles Carron to the ground. He started punching him over and over, I would've done something but I was in too much shock.

Somehow, Carron managed to flip it and began strangling the crazy boy. Before anyone can do anything, the District Three female is running up and tackling Carron off of the boy, which was pretty surprising seeing as she doesn't look like the fighting type.

Carron goes in to punch the girl in the face but peacekeepers are at his side beating him immediately. I'm not sure how I feel about all this, I never liked Carron and I thought he definitely deserved to be punched in the face, but I feel like I should stick up for a Victor from my district. I just wonder why the boy would do something like that...

"YOU KILLED HIM!" The District Three boy yells at the beaten body of Carron. "YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD, YOU MURDERER!"

The District Three girl goes over and hugs the boy who is now sobbing. She holds him in confusion until realisation slowly crosses her face. She turns to Carron and stares in shock.

"You were in the 102nd games, weren't you?" She asks the limp body lying on the floor, not expecting a response. "Is that the one your best friend was in, Ky?" She asks the boy, Ky I guess his name is.

He nods his head and blinks back his tears, "Yes, he is the murderer that ended Jakes life."

"Come on let's get out of here." She leads him over to their Chariot and sits down trying to calm him.

Very soon, trumpets blare through the stables and the District One Chariot is exiting through a large archway. Jensen and I stand on our Chariot and we are soon moving through the arch, blaring cheers filling my ears.

**Mignon Hartney (D4F) POV:**

I am still in slight shock at the fight that broke out moments ago, I still can't figure out what happened.

I push it to the back of my mind and focus on looking amazing.

I looked around at all the Districts costumes and I still can't believe how incredible some of them look! However, I reckon my District still has the best outfits.

I am in long blue and green gown that looks like waves encircling me whenever I move, as if they are crashing into the shore or something. Jay has a long cloak that envelops his blue jumpsuit as if waves were surrounding him.

I also like Three's, they are wearing matching bodysuits with lightening bolt type things on it. It really looks like electricity is charging through their suits, like lightening in a night sky.

I watch as One's chariot starts to move, closely followed by Two's, then Three's and soon our chariot is starting to move. I plaster on my best smile and make myself look as attractive as possible. This is how I get sponsors. This is what counts.

When we go through the archway the light temporarily blinds me, but as my eyes refocus, I register that manufactured beauty that surrounds me. The amazing architecture the Capitol always has.

**Callista Andromeda (D6F) POV:**

I can't believe how idiotic our stylists are. They are such airheads! Isaac and I are literally in silver boxes that is meant to look like a train. I haven't seen outfits this bad since the 86th games when twelve's stylists were on morphling and they were completely naked with their bodies horribly painted black.

I look to Isaac who is loving his suit, he is dressed the same. I wish we could have something more out there and advanced.

I see our stylists run up yelling something at us. I see a look of realisation cross Isaac's face just as the district four chariot goes out of sight.

"They are saying we have to turn them on somehow... Any ideas?" Isaac asks me. I look around my suit for a button or something.

"Here!" Isaac yells.

He pushes a small red button on his suit and something amazing happens. Two red lines down the side light up and, I'm not sure how, it looks like the train is moving. As if it is going forward.

I look up to see five's chariot is about to go and I flick on my switch. A smile crosses my face as mine lights up and moves too.

I watch as District Five, who is wearing all black suits with beautiful colours flashing across it, start to disappear.

Our chariot starts moving and I am actually excited, they will love this!

**Ice Paisley (D8M) POV:**

I am in love with what I am wearing. It is a formal suit but the jacket, trousers and bow tie are made out of many tightly interwoven materials. They contrast with each other to make it look bold and beautiful. It feels like silk and looks incredible, it definitely stands out.

The only problem is that it contrasts with everything that I am. I am not colourful, I am not bold, I am not beautiful. I am pale. I am cold. I am Ice.

At least it reflects Lena's personality, she is bright and bold, people will see that in the arena. I wonder what they will think of me...

"What do you think of other Districts outfits? I personally like One's." Lena asks, trying to make conversation.

"I kind of like Seven's." I reply, looking at the chariot in front of us.

The whole thing is covered in branches and leaves while the two tributes are dressed as trees. The only thing is that it's not how it normally is, their body really looks like a trunk and there is branches and leaves sticking all out of there hair. I think it looks amazing.

"It's pretty typical of Seven though, I like something strange and out there, like how Five was." She replies.

"I don't even remember what Five was wearing." I state. Not really sure how to hold a conversation.

I watch as District Seven starts to disappear and our chariot soon starts to move.

"I am freaking out." Lena exclaims under her breathe, so I can only just hear her.

"Why? You look beautiful." I reply, hoping to make her feel better.

"Thanks." She whispers as we start to move.

I listen to the crowd cheering and yelling, trying to block out any negative thoughts that are forming. I need to look happy and cheery so that they like me, I trained, I can win. But do I want to win?

**Jesse Weft (D10M) POV:**

We look awesome! We are wearing dirt, but it's not dirt! I am in a full body suit thing that feel like silk on the outside but looks completely made out of dirt from the outside, it is amazing!

Of course I didn't tell them that, our stylists are already so cocky they don't need anymore praise. Right now they are giggling and discussing how talented they are to create this. I mean, they are talented, but they should be arrogant about it!

I try to block out their high pitched voices by focusing on the horses neighing and their hooves hitting the floor. I hear Willow suddenly draw in a sharp breath and I refocused on what was happening, realising why she had a sudden moment of freak out. It was because the chariot in front of us was leaving, meaning soon all eyes would be staring at us, judging us.

I hope they all love us, but Nine will be a hard act to follow. They are in black bodysuits with capes that look like puffs of smoke that, from what I have seen from the tiny factories in Ten, come out of those huge chimneys. They are also really young so all those maternal Capitolites will love them.

Oh well, I'll make them love me. The only thing is do I go for fun or scary? Kind or arrogant? Innocent or deadly? So many decisions.

I actually feel excited when our chariot starts to move, I plaster on my best smirk that has a hint of enjoyment and a lot of bloodthirsty attitude.

As we go through the archway I hold my facial expression and wait for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light. When they finally focus, I register the cheering crowds yelling and screaming. I can't help but hold my jealousy that they are still yelling for District Nine, I thought they would immediately love us.

After what seems like hours they finally notice us and cheer for us. I do what I can to make them remember me but nothing works, they just keep yelling 'Ten!' Not bothering to learn our names. At least the like us, I wish I could find a way to make an impression though.

**Cole Sanders (D12M) POV:**

I'm not really sure what I think about our costumes, we are dressed as coal, like always. Rose and I are completely covered in coal dust, which is actually kind of cool I guess...

I just wish we had something more out there rather than something so typical. Twelve always has coal or coal miners, why can't we have something cool, anything cool! Even having District Eleven's would be cool; they look awesome in brown body suits with vines crawling up it, entwining them in tangled branches and leaves. It looks incredible, I have no idea how their stylists came up with that! The crowd is going to love them.

District Ten is long gone and I watch, hands shaking, as Eleven goes out of sight as well.

Our horses start to move, not needing instruction. They lead us into a huge room with grandstands and seats along the walls, thousands of people filling the entire thing. Their are so many decorations I don't know where to look, so my eyes settle on a huge screen that is showing Rose and I's faces. We look amazing, like we are naturally strong, tough. Like we are real competitors.

It gives me inspiration. Inspiration to get back to my family. They need me, I need them, I need to win.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Hey y'all, before you think anything, I wanna say I am sorry. I am sorry that this is so short and it definitely isn't my best work! I am in the car for a 2 day drive and I am super tired so yeah, that's my excuse. I hope at least one person liked it coz that would mean it was worth it. Please review and check out my profile for polls and other stuff :)

Note for those who read this story, love it and enjoy it:

My next chapter might take a while because I am writing a chapter for a collaboration called 'Death Numbs the Pain.' my tribute is Mimsy, the D7 Female.


	22. Chapter 22: Moments Later

**Chapter 22: Moments Later**

*I KNOW EVERYONE WAS EXPECTING TRAINING NOW BUT I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO INCLUDE THIS CHAPTER*

**Talia Cummings (D1F) POV:**  
Once the chariot rides are finished I am overjoyed to get into the elevator and I can't wait to get out of the tight dress I was forced into. It is a puffy but silky smooth dress made completely out of sapphires. I have to admit it is a pretty cool dress, just not when it's on me. I hate dresses, I much prefer my usual trackeis and ski jacket I wear when looking after my dogs.  
The elevator ride is only short, I am riding with Glamour, Prenicis, Grelletta, my prep team, Glamour's prep team and the group from Two. The only people who speak are the two escorts, who chatter away mindlessly. It only takes a few seconds before the elevator announces "Level One" and we are getting off the wondrous machine.  
"Wow." Glamour and I say in sync as we walk into a huge entry room.  
It is huge, triple the size of my house, maybe more! There is a beautiful dining table, a huge lounge room and a hallway with a bunch of closed doors.  
"Come along children." Prenicis tells us, beckoning with her hand to follow her.  
I automatically expect her to give us a tour of everything, but she just takes us to our rooms and tells us 'I'll call you when dinners ready.'  
Hopefully it's soon, I'm starving! I look out the window and gawk at the ginormous city lying in front of me. I wish I could just leave and run away, I hate being so caged up and isolated.  
I quickly get out of the irritating dress I was stuck in and shove on some leggings and a loose blue tank top that feels silky against my skin. Now what to do until I am called for dinner?  
I lie down on the bed in the middle of the room and melt into the soft covers. It's like I'm lying on a cloud!  
_Now, what to do about the fact that you are in the hunger games?_ A small voice in my head nags at me. I guess it has a point though...  
What am I going to do?

**Electra Lucina Ivie (D3F) POV:**  
As we go up the elevator with the group from district four I can't wipe the smile off my face. That is one night I am happy I will remember! Ky and I looked amazing, I never want to take this outfit off!  
The doors open on level 3 and I cheerily walk off, only to be greeted with a shock. Standing on the other side of the room is two people in white outfits with plates of food in their hands. One of them is a teenage boy with blonde hair. And the other...  
The other is my mum.  
I am frozen in place, nothing to say, nowhere to move...  
"Electra it is rude to stare! I know they are avoxes and traitors but they are people, not animals." My escort, Trixie, tells me.  
"But it's... She's... I'm" I am just about to announce she is my mother when I see a slight movement of her head.  
Just a little head shake that reminds me of an old memory. When I was younger, whenever there was some sort of danger, something I shouldn't do, she would give me that little head shake to tell me to just stay where I am and stay out of trouble.  
"Never mind." I mumble, drawing my eyes away from her and focusing it on a spot on the ground.  
"Okay, now that we are past that, let's go to your rooms!" Trixie squeals as if that is the best part of her day, before leading Ky and I across the room to two doors.  
She opens the first and announces, "Master Ky, you may enter your quarters!" giggling as he walks through the door. What a strange lady.  
"And now for Lady Electra!" She announces in a giggly voice, opening a second door for me.  
I silently walk through it and sit on a soft bed in the middle of the room. I don't bother having a shower, I just get out of my fancy outfit and shove on the first set clothes I see, going back to my original position sitting on the bed when I am done. I stare at the door for a long time, waiting for my mum to come and tell me it's okay, to tell me we can run away to District Three together. I begin to give up hope, where could she be? Maybe they took her away when they realised we were related, but where would they take her?  
I automatically jump when the doorknob starts to turn, my mind racing to conclusions of what who it could be on the other side of that door. My mum? Ky? Trixie? The door slowly opens and a silent, broken woman walks through the doorway, closing the door behind her.  
"Mum?" I whisper before leaping into her arms.  
She feels so thin and bony, I can wrap my arms the whole way around her. The mum I remember was a strong women who stood up for what she believed in and never showed weakness to the enemy. This mum, the mum she is now, I can feel her silent sobs and her tears dropping onto my shirt. She is so weak, I feel like if I ever let her go she would just fall apart. I help her over to the bed and sit down beside her.  
"Mum, what - what happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I question her, trying not to automatically fill the gaps of what happened since they took her.  
I don't know why I expected an answer, I know she is an Avox, nothing can change that. Part of me just wanted to be with the mum I used to have. In reply, she gives me a piece of paper that simply said; _They took me away for treason, but I'm sure you remember that. With your photographic memory, you must remember it all, all the horror that occurred when they grabbed me. I love you so much sweetie, but you can't worry about me. They put me as your Avox to scare you, to psych you out. You need to win, you need to get back to our family. You need to be there for them._  
"Okay mum, I will. I will win for you. I love you too." I sob back to her, resting my head on her shoulder.  
She gives me another piece of paper and plants a kiss on my forehead before walking out. _I need to go, they can't know we spoke or they will kill you in that arena. Always remember, I love you._  
My tears start to splatter on the paper, so I fold both of her notes into small squares and put them into the locket my family gave me as a token. Now whenever I feel weak in the arena, I will re-read the note and remember I need to get back to them. I need to win.

**Strave Carike (D5M) POV:**  
"Just get out!" I scream at Mari, who is being irritatingly persistent in this argument.  
"No! I want to know why the hell you didn't tell me dad was going to give me his company! Why did you get me into this when it was already settled." She screams back at me.  
"Because you don't deserve it! You are a bully, you always have been! You left me as soon as dad started too pit us against each other and know you can't figure out why I was angry? Are you that idiotic?!" I scream harshly in her face, hoping that it would shut her up, before shoving her back out the door and slamming it in her face.  
I listen to her footsteps storm off and a door slam next door to me.  
"Bitch." I mutter under my breathe while I change out of my costume and into the clothes hung up in my wardrobe.  
How dare she? I mean, how dare she accuse me of starting this? Blaming me for this mess we are in. It doesn't get her anywhere! But she still insists on making it my fault, just like everything is! Because she is never wrong, no! She is always right, always better, always stronger! My dad even tells me how great my bloody sister is.  
Lets see if he feels the same when I cut her open and then die so he is left alone. I wish I could see his face when he realises that he has nobody left! When he realises that when he does nobody will remember him. Nobody will carry on the precious Carike name. Nobody will miss him. He will just be the crazy dead guy whose children died together in the same games because of him.  
"Dinner!" I hear Jamina, our escort, announce.  
Finally, I'm starving. I hear Mari reply and walk out her door. I decide to let her leave first, so I don't have to walk into the dining room with her and maybe I won't have to sit near her. I walk out once her footsteps fade away and walk into the dining room, only to see one seat left for me. The seat next to Mari... This is going to be a horrible dinner.

**Laurel Ashton (D7F) POV:**  
As soon as I am in the confides of my room I get into the shower. I have my entire body painted and I feel like I am fake or something, like I am a Capitol product. I wash away the layers of paint that my stylists put on me, finding a special cream that scrubs and washes your body. It hurts a little bit, like taking of a layer of your skin or something, but it does the trick and I am soon left with no paint, only a fresh pine sent that reminds me of home.  
Once I feel fully refreshed I dry myself off with a towel and put on a nice, soft, grass green dress that reaches about my mid thigh. I pull my hair back into a pony tail and tie a matching ribbon around it while walking back into my room. I start exploring the strange place that I am meant to be staying in, the place I am meant to feel safe in.  
I find a small remote and start clicking the buttons, when I find one that changes the picture on the window. I re-click the button until a picture of a forest comes up that reminds me of home. Leaving the picture on the screen, I lie down on the bed and let myself sink into the soft quilt while staring at the beautiful view now filling the window. Trying to focus on the pretty sounds of nature filling the room, anything to get my mind off of the games I am going to be forced into any day now.  
"Dinner is ready now! Come on everybody, chop chop, time to go!" I hear Synthia yell from the other side of the door before clanking down the hallway in her noisy stilettos.  
I change the window back to its normal frame, walk out the door, across the living room to a large dining table that is already filled with the two stylists, our mentor, our escort and Luke. The only empty seat is next to Luke so I sit down without hesitation.  
He has his head hung low and I can't help but notice the veins popping out in his head. It is just like on the train when he apologised for snapping at me, whatever that means. I still can't figure out where I sit with him, we definitely aren't friends but we aren't really enemies either...  
We just... We just know each other, that's it. I wonder what will happen in the games. I mean, if I find him, will he kill me? Will I kill him? Can I kill him?  
Can I kill at all?...

**Aurora Wells (D9F) POV:**  
Once I get back into my room I don't want to take my outfit off. It is an amazing black bodysuit with a cape that looks like puffs of smoke coming off my back. It's incredible. I can still hear their cheers, they loved us! They loved me! They want to help me!  
Does this mean they will sponsor me? Do they want to help me win? Do they want to help me get him?  
Questions circle around my head and I start to feel a smile cross my face, if they like me, can I win? Do I actually have hope? Maybe if I just find an ally, stick with an older tribute and see where it goes? Ugh this is too much for me, maybe if I just push it too the back of my mind I will figure something out later. No point in making my head explode now.  
Unable to stay in the confides of my room, I go out and tart exploring the rest of level 9. I sit down on a nice comfy seat that gives me perfect view of a large screen hanging on the wall. Using a small remote left carelessly on the seat, I turn it on and find that a re-run of an old hunger games is on. I recognise it though, the 93rd games, the one my mentor, Nal, won.  
She looks so young but so deadly. I watch her standing on her, standing on the starting pedestal, waiting for that gong to sound. I watch as she jumps off and starts running as soon as the gong rings. She runs straight to the cornucopia, grabs some things, a backpack, a sword, before turning to run towards a forest, stabbing a small kid on the way past. The little boy she stabbed, he falls to the ground dead, he looks the same age as me. So young and dead so quickly.  
"Pretty gruesome, huh?" I jump as Nal's voice rings from behind me.  
I automatically turn it off, as if what I was watching is illegal. I sit silently, not really sure how to explain what I had just seen.  
"Oh there you two are, dinner time!" Our escort comes and announces to us before marching away again. Saved by the bell I guess.  
"Hey, Aurora," Nal puts her arm out to stop me, which starts my heart racing. She could kill me as easily as she killed that boy. "You do realise that that is how the games go, kill or be killed. You are going to have to kill someone to win."  
"I know... I just wish I could avoid it somehow. I don't... I don't think I could do that." I reply in a small voice.  
"I didn't think I could either. But when the time comes, you will." She tells me comfortingly.  
For some reason, that scares me more than it helps me.

**Demicola Presquarel (D11F) POV:**  
I wait until I can hear our escorts heavy feet stomping away before sneaking out of the room she had just put me in and going into Mas's room next door. I open the door and sneak through, to find him doing up the last buttons of his top.  
"Hey, you didn't think of changing first? I mean, you look great in that costume, but it looks kind of uncomfortable." He asks with a chuckle.  
"I couldn't be away from you. Come to my room with me? Please?" I put on a pretend puppy face and pull him back to my room to change.  
I almost regretfully slip out of my amazing chariot dress that looks like vines climbing up soft silk. It is an incredible outfit, everybody loved it, but I am happy to get into a light purple, thigh length dress with faded flowers blended into it.  
"Wow, I didn't know it was possible such a simple dress could make someone look so angelic." He tells me, holding my face in his soft hands.  
He slowly tilts my head backwards and gives me a soft but passionate kiss. He slowly pulls me over to the bed in the middle of the room which we lay down on side by side. We lie there for a long time and I just bury my head in his strong chest while planting soft, light kisses on my forehead. Just as I am about to fall asleep in his strong embrace, the door swings open and a skinny figure stands in the doorway.  
"Dinner!" Our escort giggles out before closing the door behind her and loudly running away giggling.  
"Oh god she is strange." I mutter under my breathe and I feel a chuckle run through Mas's body.  
He slowly and regretfully sits up, pulling me off the bed with him. I can't help but groan, which makes him chuckle even more, which makes me smile more.  
"Come on, we better get going." He says as he wraps his arms around me.  
He makes me feel so safe, so protected. I wonder what he is thinking? Does he think he can wrap his arms around me the whole time and keep me safe. Surely he knows he can't always protect me. He can't just hold me through the games and kill anyone who hurts me. I love him, but he can't always protect me. That's not possible.  
Is it? I mean, can he protect me? What's his plan? What's he thinking? How does he plan to keep me safe? I wish I could just reverse time, go back to where everything was simple, go back to where I could hold Mas without worrying what he was thinking. I look up into his deep eyes and try to find some hint of a secret, all I find is pure honesty.  
At least through all this mess, I still have that. My innocent, pure Mas. The Mas I have always loved.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
I know, I know, it's been ages! But I have a reason: I had some surgery and I have been a bit out of it the last few days so I had trouble finishing this chapter. Don't worry, it wasn't life threatening. But yeah, hope you liked the chapter! And I promise that the next one is Training Day 1! Whoop whoop! I'll update as soon as I can but it just depends on how long until I start to feel better. :)


	23. Chapter 23: Training Day 1

**Chapter 23: Training Day 1**

**Hammer Tricks (D2M) POV:**  
Once the lady has finished explaining the Training Centre to all the tributes, I go and stand in the middle of the room next to a bunch of swords with Jensen. Soon, we are joined by the District One male and the District Four female.  
"So, I guess we are the careers." I decide to say to break the tension.  
It just gets them all to stare at me.  
"Has anyone here actually trained before? Like, does anyone know what they are doing?" I ask everyone, desperately hoping someone knows what they are doing.  
"I kind of do." The girl from District Four replies. "First up, we need to know each others names. I am Mignon."  
"I am Hammer." I automatically jump in, hopefully they will mistake my nervous talking for confidence?  
"Jensen." I hear Jensen say from my left, now she actually sounds confident.  
"Glamour." The District One boy announces cheerily.  
"Okay, now we need leader, usually it is the District Two male..." All eyes turn to me once they register Mignons words, "But, you know, it doesn't have to be."  
"I would have thought you would do it?" I say to her, I mean, she knows the most, right?  
"No way, I am last on the list. If you turn it down it goes to District Two female or District One male, your choice." She replies.  
Who know a career pack had so many rules. Well, I may as well do it, it could help me.  
"Sure, I'll do it." I tell the group, "Whats next?"  
"You choose the second in command. Like a backup in case the leader... You know." She replies with lots of confidence that you can hear drop off at the end.  
"I'm guessing their is some kind of rule right?" I ask jokingly.  
"Well, it would generally be Jensen because she is from your District and all, but you can have anyone." She replies.  
"Okay," I turn to face Jensen, "You are my second in command." I tell her in a fake tough guy voice, which she responds to with a salute.  
I can't help but laugh at a few of the looks we get with that one, careers are meant to be serious.  
"Now what?" I turn back to Mignon.  
"We train, I guess? Recruit a few outsiders who are as good as careers? They don't really tell you much after that at the Academy back home." She tells us with a laugh.  
"Okay, let's split up and train people. Also, keep an eye out for any good outsiders we can recruit." I tell them all, watching as everyone goes to their own area.  
Jensen does surprisingly well with an axe, throwing it from fair distances to the centre of a target. Mignon is amazing with a sword, she cuts dummies to pieces with a few slices! Glamour uses a bow and arrow, hitting every target in a precise position as soon as it lights up.  
I spend time with two short swords that look really cool. I start swinging them around and accidentally cut the head of a dummy. I keep doing the same thing and eventually find that I am kind of a natural with this weapon. Before I know it, I will be slicing as good as Mignon is! Well maybe a bit worse... Hey, a guy can dream.

**Ice Paisley (D8M) POV:**  
I walk around the large room trying to find a weapon that I recognise, one that I have seen Joan practice with before. I pick up an axe and chuck it around but it doesn't feel right. I try to throw it at a target but it falls short and plunges into the ground. Better be moving on then.  
Next I test out a bow and arrow. It feels okay, better than the axe, and I can aim pretty well. I have used a bow and arrow a few times, I usually do well with it. I take a few shots and all of them hit the target, which is good but not an achievement worth celebrating because the target is quite big.  
I look around, watching a few people in their area of expertise. I can see the careers professionally working away, showing off their skills, striking fear into the younger, inexperienced tributes. I can see young tributes watching them, eyes lighting up of innocence and wonder at the incredible skill they posses. I can see everything when nobody notices me.  
I finally come across a bunch of throwing knives that I remember how to use, it was the only thing I was really good at when I trained with Joan.  
I pull out a set of the knives and to throw them towards the dummy. I do pretty well, hitting the poor dummy in the eye, heart, forehead, stomach and thigh, all very critical places. I catch a bunch of people staring at me so I decide to play dumb, act as if it was a fluke so they don't see me as a target. I grab the knives again and re-throw them, this time hitting the arms of the dummy, one even misses the dummy completely and nearly hits another tribute, the District Seven male I think it is.  
"HEY, YOU WANNA GO?" He screams at me, going completely insane.  
Shit, this guy is crazy! He begins to march over to me so I back up, picking up the nearest thing to me in self defense, which happens to be a sword.  
"So you wanna bring weapons into this, do ya?" He screams, advancing on me quickly.  
"No- no I just, I didn't - it was." I stumble out, scared for my life.  
"You picked up a weapon, that can only mean one thing!" And with that, he picks up a matching sword to mine.  
"Oh shit!" I mutter under my breathe.  
Just as we are face to face and he is about to swing his sword to cut off my head, Peacekeepers come and break up the fight. Took their bloody time!  
"I'll get you in the arena!" He screams with one last pull against the Peacekeepers before they knock him out. I think I might try the survival sections for a while, that's enough weapon training for me!

**Demicola Presquarel (D11F) POV:**  
"Can we try the whip? It looks fun." I whisper to Mas and listen to him chuckle.  
We have spent the last hour making fires and I feel like if I don't do something I will die of boredom. A whip seems like a fun weapon to try. He doesn't bother answering, he just let's me pull him over to the intriguing station.  
I pick up the whip and weigh it in my hand, feeling along the long string that must be dangerous.  
"Ouch" I exclaim quietly, noticing a little cut on my finger cause by the whip.  
I hold the handle again and start swinging it around, before flicking it in the direction of the dummy, creating a large cut across the dummies stomach. I gasp and swing it again, entranced by this strange weapon. I flick it again and it wraps around the dummies neck, I pull down hard and watch as it is beheaded, the body falling limp on the floor.  
"Wow." I whisper in shock.  
"Your a natural. Are you sure you haven't used this before?" Mas chuckles with a wink. I give a light laugh in response.  
Mas gives it a try too with not much success, it goes wonky and only actually hits the dummy once, but it hits its hand so it's not very helpful. I hear him chuckle and I giggle in sync with him.  
"Maybe I should stick with the whip." I say while taking the whip off of him and giving him a small kiss.  
I flick the whip a few more times, only with a bit more care. This time, the whip creates gashes in the neck, stomach, thigh, head and a long one along the arm. I turn to look at Mas, expecting some kind of praise and a wink, to see him staring at the sickle corner in the opposite side of the room.  
"Come on, let's go find your secret skill." I say, placing the whip back on the rack and pulling him away to the sickle area.  
I have seen him use a sickle once before, at home. We all had to try and use it at school, he did really well with it and the teacher said it was like an extension of his arm. I watch as he picks up the small weapon and weighs it in his hand, just like I did with the whip. He begins to swing it around, slicing at the dummy hanging from the dummy. He starts to laugh as he spins the dummy around to face me, showing cuts in its stomach that spell out 'Mas loves Demi.'  
I join in with his laughing but tell him to be serious. He walks to the next dummy and swings it around, slicing very lethal cuts into the body, finishing with a big cut that actually beheads the dummy. How did he do that? I finally pull my eyes away from the dummy to look at Mas's face. He is in just as much shock as I am. I laugh in surprise at his secret skill.  
However, I stop myself when I notice the careers watching him, obviously deciding if they should have him as an ally or an enemy. There is no way I'm letting them take my Mas away.  
"Hey, maybe we should move on, study a survival book or something?" I don't wait for his answer before pulling him away.  
"Aww but I was having fun." He pouts, but follows me anyway.  
I can't let them take him. I can't let anyone take him.

**Mari Carike (D5F) POV:**  
I watch the careers train, and I have to say they are shocking! Well, the District Four female is pretty good and the rest have definitely had practice, but they need me. I guess it's time to make my move, now or never. I walk over to the District Two male who I assume is the leader.  
"So, are you the leader?" I ask the boy. All the other careers come to join us as soon as they see me.  
"Yeah I am, who wants to know?" He replies, obviously trying to sound tough.  
"Mari, District Five. I want to be part of the careers." I tell them, standing up tall.  
"Okay, then show us what you've got." The District Four female says.  
I go to a corner and pick up a slingshot. I always thought that a bow and arrow would be my best weapon, that's all I ever used, but I tried a slingshot and I hit the target perfectly every time. I grab a few little sphere things I have been practicing with. They are perfectly smooth until they start to take flight, when they sense air whooshing past them little spikes stick out. When shot with the right power, they can be very deadly.  
I take a few shots, hitting vital places on the dummy, the neck, stomach, chest, head, thigh and eyes. Perfect shots, if the careers have any sense they will surely take me. I am about to move on, show them more skills, when the leader comes up and stands in front of me.  
"Your in. I'm Hammer, this is Mignon, Glamour and Jensen. The only thing is that you seem to have a lot of attitude, we need to know that you will listen, that you will be able to follow a leader. Can you do that? Or will you go against us?" The leader asks me.  
"I can follow rules, just tell me what you want me to do." I reply.  
I'll follow their rules until the top 8, then I'll kill them all and go home.

**Strave Carike (D5M) POV:**  
I work at the spear section, stabbing dummies and cutting anything I can. A young boy, I think from District Four, is at the station next to me using a trident. He doesn't have much skill, but he is definitely deadly, I would hate to go up against him in a fight.  
"Hey I'm Strave." I introduce myself to him.  
"I'm Jay. Whose that? You have been glaring at her for the past hour." He asks, looking at Mari.  
"My sister. Little bitch getting in with the careers, thinks that'll help her." I explain to him.  
"What? What do you mean?" He looks really confused.  
"We kind of, hate each other. Our dad puts us against each other a lot and he promised that whoever wins this gets his legacy." I explain.  
"Wow, that's intense. And you wanna win?" He asks me. What a curios boy.  
"No, I wanna die. But I wanna bring her down with me. It's tough to explain, but she was a horrible sister to me and my dad deserves to be alone. Dying is the only way I can do that. You probably think I crazy, right?" I try to explain to him. It doesn't really come out right though.  
"No, I get what you mean. I am in this to die too. Both my parents committed suicide because of me so I don't have anything to go back to." He tells me.  
"I like you Jay. If we weren't both planning on dying I would suggest allying together." I laugh in reply.  
We go back to playing around with the swords, cutting the dummies, improving our skills.  
"Wait, if both of us want to die, why are we training." Jay states with a chuckle.  
"Well, I need to be able to kill my sister." I reply while decapitating a dummy.  
"I think you will be capable of doing that." He laughs out.  
"Not now that the careers are on her side. I can't take them all on." I explain while still training.  
"Then let's turn them against her." I watch as the smile widens on his face. "Come on, let's have some fun!"  
He turns and runs away, what have I gotten myself into with this kid?

**Jay Mantee (D4M) POV:**  
I run away from Strave and hide behind a large spear rack. He soon follows, whispering questions and objections in my ear. I turn and wink at him before looking back to the careers. I look at Mari, holding a slingshot and I get an excellent idea. I pick up a little sphere and weigh it in my hand.  
I wink at Strave again and fling it across the room; towards the District One male. I watch as the spikes come out and glide past his face, leaving a huge graze along his cheek.  
"Run!" I whisper harshly to Strave.  
We run back to the sword station and hide behind the large rack, watching as a large scene unfolds. One charges over to Mari and starts pounding her with questions about why she shot the sphere a him, Mari denies it all saying that if she shot it at him he would be dead, One picks up a sword and points it at her, Four jumps in telling them to stop, Mari shoves Four out the way, Two female steps in to shove Mari back, Two male stops everyone and forces Mari to apologise, everyone goes back to their original positions, but almost all of them stop to glare at Mari at some point in the next few minutes.  
I hear Strave laughing next to me so I join in, it was pretty funny.  
"That was hilarious, you are hilarious!" He tells me between chuckles.  
"Well, now they won't have her back so you don't have to train. Just wait till her backs turned and slice her head off!" I tell him in a joking dark voice, causing him to laugh even more.  
I never knew I would have this much fun training for the Hunger Games!

**Aurora Wells (D9F) POV:**  
I spend lots of time at survival stations, getting tested on my knowledge of plants and other things that I might come across in the arena. I have been spending quite a bit of time at the bow and arrow section, learning how to use some kind of weapon before I get to the arena. I have been improving with it heaps so now I just need to make sure I can survive, maybe if I just find an ally, someone smart, someone who can help me live.  
I look to my side and see the District One girl being tested on some poisonous plants, getting every single answer perfectly right, as if she is some kind of all knowing machine. They move onto to a test about survival skills, she gets all of those right too. This is like some kind of superwoman, how did she know so much?  
"Hi, I'm Talia." She introduces herself to me, she must have seen me staring at her.  
"I'm - I'm Aurora." I reply.  
I continue working, but I'm not working alone anymore. After a while, Talia and I start to work together, go to stations together, help each other, she teaches me so much in just a few hours. Eventually, we start to talk and, somehow, we become allies.  
"So, whats our plan for the arena?" Talia states while we build learn to build fire.  
"Survive?" I say, almost jokingly.  
"Well, that's actually our best hope. If we find a way to cut off the careers from their supplies, find a way to make them survive on their own. We could outlive them, wait until they are weak from starvation and then, we strike." She puts creepy emphasis on strike that makes me laugh for some reason, she sounds like she is a snake and they are prey!  
"Sounds like a plan!" I reply laughing quite loudly.  
She leans in close and whispers in my ear, "People are listening to us. We can't talk loud. When we get into the arena, on the pedestals, wherever I run I want you to follow. We will make a better plan in there, we need to keep our close alliance undercover, make it look like we are just helping each other train instead of actually working together. That might make us a threat." She leans back and, without waiting for a reply, walks to another station.  
I don't thinks she expects me to follow, I mean, she said we need to keep our alliance a secret, so I just turn and go to the bow and arrow section to improve my chances in a fight.  
I can survive as long as I am with Talia, now I need to fight.

**Colleen Reyna (D8F) POV:**  
I have spent nearly the entire day learning about survival and I have to say it is killing me. So restricted, so factual, the only fun thing was the camouflage station where I just painted my hand to blend into a huge rock. I guess this day has been worthwhile, I have learnt heaps at the survival station, but I need to do something fun, something that actually feels productive.  
So I happily pull myself over to the knife station, where I play around with the different sized knifes. I generally use a hunting knife, but I have seen the District Nine boy use a butchers knife in a very deadly way. I try not to practice too obviously, I can't let the careers see me as a threat, I don't want any enemies.  
Its strange, I figured that out of Ice and I, I would be the first one to get into a fight, that I would be the one with an enemy. I'm not saying I am scarier than him, but he is so quiet, I figured he would just stay out of everyones way. But he already has an enemy, every time I have looked at the District Seven male, I have seen him glaring at Ice. I can't believe he is still upset over the little incident this morning.  
A hand waves in front of my face and I realise I have been staring at a dummy while thinking about everything. I refocus, blink a few times and look for the body joined to the hand that pulled me out of my day dreaming.  
"Oh, I thought you had gone into shock or something. I probably would if I made a shot like that." The District Seven girl tells me.  
It takes me a while, but I finally realise she is talking about my knife throwing skills. The blade of the knife I threw is completely submerged in the neck of a dummy, the handle is the only thing showing. That is a pretty lucky shot, even for me.  
"Don't worry, I wasn't in shock. I'm Colleen, but everyone calls me Lena." I reply, probably after a bit too long of a silence. It took me some time to process what she said.  
"I'm Laurel. Unfortunately I don't have a cool nickname, but I am named after a tree, which could be a compliment or an insult." Laurel tells me with laugh at the end, I soon find myself laughing with her.  
"So Laurel, you have seen my skills with a knife, what's your secret weapon?" I ask, hoping to keep the conversation going, I like this girl.  
"If I told you, wouldn't I have to kill you?" She replies in a creepy voice before screeching out a mad cackle that I can't help but laugh at.  
"Not if we were allies." I say, still laughing.  
"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. Now come on, I'll show you my skill." We are still laughing together as she leads me off the axe section.  
"Are you ready for this?" She asks me in an exaggerated serious voice.  
"I don't know if I can handle it!" I let out a fake gasp at the end, earning me strange looks from surrounding tributes.  
She weighs the handle of the axe in her hand, still facing me, before spinning around quickly and throwing it in a perfect line towards the axe dummies. It sticks sideways into the dummies chest, a cut that would go right in between the ribs and would dig into the heart. Almost everyone in the room is staring, even Laurel. I'm guessing that was the first time she made a shot like that.  
Luckily, the careers where on the opposite side of the room and thankfully didn't notice the amazing hit. I thought my knife to the neck was good...  
"We are going to kick butt in the arena." I whisper to her.  
"We sure will." I barely hear her reply before a tall, Capitol lady comes in.  
"You are all invited to a meeting with the President of Panem regarding a big announcement about this years games." She gives the small announcement and walks out again.  
I share a confused look with Laurel before all our escorts come to collect their tributes. I wonder what my mentor will think of my new alliance...

* * *

**President Chacen POV:**  
I watch as about 60-70 people file into my announcement hall, along with an expert camera crew, to wait for 'The Big Announcement' I have prepared for tonight. Every single person in Panem will be watching, the Capitol will love it, the Tributes will worry about it an the Districts, they will have no choice but to put up with it.  
As all the seats at the back start to fill up, the tributes enter, followed by their escorts and their mentors. I look at them all, even the higher districts are shaking in my presence. I guess I am not surprised by that, we have very weak careers this year. Apparently the academy's took a break and didn't select tributes this year. The big question is; do I punish them for that?  
Once everyone is in their seats, I unfold my speech and clear my throat, an action that obtains everyone's attention immediately. We might be lacking fighters, but at least these children understand 'Respect Your Superiors.'  
I have everyone in the rooms eyes on me, I guess it is time to begin.  
"Greetings, Panem. I have a big announcement for you tonight regarding the 104th Annual Hunger Games. This year, thanks to our ingenious Head Gamemaker Malice Cherry, the Final Eight tributes will receive a special award for their achievements. Once Sixteen tributes have fallen and Eight remain, those still standing will receive a single superpower each, one that is specifically unique to them. When it is down to the Final Eight, they will all be sent to their own lair of sorts, where they might receive a sponsor gift or some sort of first aid. The strength level of this superpower will depend on sponsor money spent on the tribute.  
Once the tributes have received their powers, none of them will be able to enter each others 'lair' for a single hour, but tributes may leave their lair if they wish. After the hour, any body can go anywhere and kill whoever they like.  
That is all for tonights, we will be doing a Question and Answer Interview soon so any unanswered questions may be asked their. For all citizens of Panem; goodnight, and for our tributes; May the odds be ever in your favour."  
Once I am finished with my announcement, I give a small wave to the cameras and give a bloodthirsty smile to the tributes that is sure to have them scared for days.  
Good, they have a right to be scared, especially with me in control.

* * *

**Authors Note: **  
So I have noticed people getting a tad lazy with the reviews lately! Come one people, if I can write 4325 words for you, all I ask is a few sentences of reviewing! Pllleeeeaaasssseeee? :D

Oh and I am sorry if I changed your tributes weapon of choice, I am trying to get as much of a range in weapons as I can. PM me if you have any questions and I will answer them as a reply or in my next chapter. Even just PM me if you wanna talk or something...

I am pretty happy with how fast I wrote this one considering my circumstances so I hole the next one is posted this week sometime. Hope everybody enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24: Training Day 2

**Chapter 24: Training Day 2**

**Talia Cummings (D1F) POV:**

Even though we were planning on staying separate, keeping our alliance a secret, I still stay with Aurora a lot of the time. She is a really sweet girl and I can help but feel protective over how young she is. I know that only one of us can win, but I can't leave her on her own in a cruel arena.

"So what do you think of that whole super hero thing?" Aurora asks me while I teach her to make a fire with only matches and a few sticks.

"I think that we need to find someone adaptable and very smart to join our alliance. Then, if we make it to the final 8, the three of us will help each other and three super-powered tributes will kick the butts of 5 individual super-powered tributes." My statement makes her beam in reply and I can't help but match her enthusiasm.

People might think I am crazy for pairing up with such a young girl, but she has a lot to offer. She is a quick and sneaky, that will be helpful if we need to hide from the careers or if we need to steal something from other groups.

We are gonna kick butt in the arena. But we do need another person.

"Hi. My names Electra." I turn to see the District Three girl join Aurora and I at the fire station.

"Hi, I'm Talia and this is Aurora." I reply, immediately liking this girl.

I watch out the corner of my eye at how skilled she is with fire making. She makes it just like I usually do, the exact same speed, the exact same way. There is no way that that could be a coincidence.

"How did you do that?" I ask curiously, completely shocked at how much this girls skills reflect mine.

"I-er- I have a -um- photographic memory. I remember exactly how you made the fire and I just kind of did the same thing." She blushes as she replies.

"That's - that's incredible! Nothing to be shy about!" I exclaim, giving her arm a light nudge.

We work in silence again, but a question is on the tip of my tongue the whole time. I mean, I can get us through the survival stuff and all, but if she can copy the careers and their skills with weaponry, we could win.

I mean, one of us could win...

That is the down side, it would already be hard enough choosing who wins if it came down to Aurora and I, adding another person will make it much more difficult.

But I don't know if we can get to the end without Electra. Is it bad if I hope someone will get the other two before it comes down to the three of us? I would even rather I die along with one of them than be stuck with the decision of who lives and who dies.

I guess that's the point of the games right? Keep your allies alive for so long just to watch them die.

I feel a small nudge in my side and I turn to see Aurora nodding towards Electra, no doubt encouraging me to ask her to be in our alliance. It's like she has been thinking the exact same as me this whole time.

"So, Electra, us two have an alliance and - and we were wondering if you wanted to join?" I watch as a huge smile crosses her face as soon as I say the words.

"I would love to! I've been watching you guys, we could have a real chance in this!" She is very happy to be in our alliance.

"Woah Electra, we aren't the ones you need to watch. Is there any way you can watch the careers, you know, figure out their tactics with your super brain?" I ask with a laugh.

"I already have, I know their tactics, and every tactic that any career has had in any games... Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out." She has a very cheery attitude, I am quickly starting to like this girl.

Who needs Capitol engineered super powers?

We have Electra.

**Jensen Cherry (D2F) POV:**

I'm not sure why we recruited Mari, she is no fun at all. Whenever I have a conversation with Hammer about anything she screams that our stupidity is going to get herkilled. She is so dramatic, and every time we threaten to kick her out she says she will murder us all in our sleep in the arena. She really is a psychopath.

I think that is why we haven't kicked her out yet. We openly hate her and act like we can stand up to her, but secretly we are all terrified that she will kill us. I guess it's like that ancient saying says; if you can't beat them, join them.

Only in this case, 'them' is actually a 'her'.

When she first cut Glamour with one of her slingshot things I thought she might have done it to look tough or something, now I see she did it because she is a psycho bitch who thinks she can do what she wants.

I hate her.

A lot.

"Whattup careers. I'm Luke!" I turn to see the District Seven male addressing our group.

We all immediately fall in a line, Hammer face to face with the newcomer, I'm on his right with Mignon next to me and Glamour on his left with Mari next to him. We always stand like this, it makes us ready for a fight.

Its obvious that this guy, Luke, isn't posing a threat, he wears a devil-may-care smile with almost everything he does. Until, of course, he snaps.

The careers were watching him yesterday, we were going to invite him into the group until he suddenly went insane and tried to kill that poor District Eight boy. We kind of wrote him off after that.

"Is there something you want?" Hammer questions Luke, folding his arms in a way that makes them look very muscly, smart boy.

"So, you are the leader right? Look mate-" Luke starts to say in a smooth voice, only being cut off when he is about to put his arm condescendingly on Hammer's shoulder.

Hammer blocks Luke's arm as it reaches towards him and pushes it away.

"Is there something you want?" Hammer repeats, only in a harsher tone.

"Woah mate! I just wanna audition for your little crew! Chuck a few axes, win you over, the simple stuff." He continues with his cheesy smile, he even takes the time to send a flirtatious look towards Mignon and winks at Mari.

He looks towards me, probably planning to blow a kiss or something, but looks away when I continuously glare at him.

"Go ahead and - 'chuck an axe.' It's our decision whether you join us." Hammer says in a daring voice, being very brave against such a scary man.

"Okay, let's do this." Luke announces, before moving to the opposite side of the room.

He picks up an axe and goes to an almost deserted corner. He hangs up dummies surrounding him and gives us one last smile before going into motion. He starts to spin, continuously increasing his speed as the axe he is still holding begins to slice at the dummies.

He spins and spins until all the dummies that were circled around him are lying on the floor beheaded. He stops spinning and falls to the ground in dizziness, but he still manages to laugh loudly at himself.

I'm not going to lie, if it was someone else doing that I would have laughed, but this guy is a bully. I must remember that.

He slowly walks over to us, laughing and stumbling along. He is still cracking up laughing when he finally gets to us, only stopping when he notice none of us have tears in our eyes like him.

"The careers aren't a joke." Hammer announce in a sharp voice.

"Oh come on, that was funny! You know you enjoyed it!" Luke only just manages to get out, still apparently finding his stunt hilarious.

He finally realises that we aren't laughing, so he goes to the throwing axe station, picks one up and looks back at us. While watching is, he throws the axe and keeps eye contact as he sends it flying through the air, straight into the heart of a dummy. He picks up a normal axe and beheads the dummy with a simple slice. He then picks up a nearby knife and cuts something into the limp body on the floor. He holds it up in front of him, lining it up so that his head is where the normal head was. On the dummy he wrote the words "please accept me!" He fakes a pout, holding it for a few seconds before laughing again.

"How about now?" He asks again, jogging back over to us.

I actually have to try hard to conceal my smile. Anything is funny when you are going into the games.

"It's still a no from me, and I think the group agrees." Mignon announces in reply, followed by nods from all of us in reply, well except Mari who is playing with her slingshot.

"Why do you guys hate me?" He questions us, looking honestly upset.

"We saw how mean you were to District Eight. How do we know you won't do the same to us in the arena?" Hammer replies in a rough voice.

Luke hangs his head in shame and looks completely disappointed in himself.

"Yeah, that was- I had- look, I have a few issues, I admit. But don't we all? You let Little Miss Bitch in," He motions towards Mari and I can't help but laugh as she glares in return, "But I make one mistake and you write me off?! Come on now, that's not fair!" He folds his arms protectively as he says all this and I can't help but feel amazed at how smart and calmly he said that, well played Seven.

"I think we let him in. He seems harmless now, and we can take him when he has his weak moments." I announce my opinion to the group and I watch as Luke's eyes light up.

He gives me a cheesy smile and a few people in the group agree with me.

I sincerely hope I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life.

**Willow Olivia Thorne (D10F) POV:**

I am terrified right now! Everyone looks so good with all these different weapons and I...I haven't found anything. I have tried using a spear, a trident, a bow and arrow! Nothing works for me. It's hopeless, I'm hopeless! Tears sting in my eyes as I admit it to myself; I am going to die.

"Hi." I look up to see a young boy standing over me, "I'm Cole, District 12."

"Willow, District 10." I wipe the tears out of my eyes as I introduce myself to this kind boy.

"So, do you want some help?" He asks me, I look down to see sticks scattered around the floor.

I have spent the last half hour here at the fire building station fiddling with sticks.

"Ye-yes please." I reply, my voice cracking halfway through.

He squats down next to me and helps me, building an amazing fire in minutes. When he is done he leans back and admires his work.

"So, what, your some kind of super survivalist?" I say with a laugh.

"Eh, I know my stuff." He replies while nudging me in the ribs, "What about you, what's your secret skill."

His question reminds me of why I was upset before, "I – I don't have one. I have tried everything and I'm bad at it all."

"You can't have tried everything!" He tells me, really trying to make me feel better.

"I have! I have tried a spear, trident, bow and arrow, axe, survival skills!" I whine to him.

"You're only trying the obvious things! I did the same thing and I thought I sucked at everything. Do you wanna know what my best weapon ended up being? A dart gun! I don't remember any winners of the games who have used a dart gun? But I tried it, and I could shoot with enough power to hit dummies from like 50m away! Come on, let's try more!" He grabs my hand and pulls me across the room to the whip area.

We spend s bit of time there, but after I hit three trainers and break a light, we move on to another station. I try the slingshot, snare, sickle, baton and even the dart gun stations. We have wasted nearly the entire morning when we go to the Hunting Knife area. I pick up the knife and talk to the trainer, who teaches me awesome moves I can do with the knife that will really utilise my small height. He puts on a black bodysuit and tells me to try the moves out. I get my grip on the knife and nod, telling him I am ready to go.

First, he swings his arm at my head, aiming to punch me. I duck under his arm and swipe cut his leg, of course I don't actually cut his leg, I cut his protective outfit. I jump up quickly as his leg kicks out and sweeps along the ground. As soon as I land he punches to my left, an attack I easily dodge, and while his attention is focused on hitting me, I make a large cut on his left arm. He swings his arm backwards, opening up his chest, and I take the opportunity to slice across his chest, a very deadly shot.

As soon as I have created the cut, blood starts dripping out. The trainer starts to go dizzy, before falling to the ground, completely blacked out.

"Oh my goodness! Oh no! I'm so so so so so sorry! I can't – I – I didn't! I-I'm erhm ah..." I try to stutter out an apology as healers come to carry him out.

I feel everyone's eyes on me, but all I can think is [Cole is going to hate me!]

I spin around to see Cole staring at me in amazement and, something else that I can't quite figure out... fear? No, it's more like... humour?! Suddenly, he falls to his knees, crying out in laughter. Soon, he literally has tears in his eye and I can't help but laugh with him.

I go over to him, ignoring everyone's glares, and help him up. He puts his arm across my shoulders and we walk to a bench to sit down for a while.

"Woah, I knew we would find something you are good at but I didn't think you would be so amazing so quickly! Even some of the careers can't do that! I would hate to be in a fight against you!" Cole tells me, still out of breath from laughing so much.

"Well, you won't have to be against me. Alliance?" I hold my hand out and wait for him to shake it, secretly and desperately hoping he won't reject me.

"It's not like I could do anything without you!" He replies, chuckling and shaking my hand, "So, now it's my turn." He gives me a cheeky smile and leads me over to the dart gun section

This is going to be a great alliance!

**Callista Andromeda (D6F) POV:**

"So you're doing pretty well with that machete, ever used one of these before?" I look to the side to see the boy from District Seven leaning against a wall.

"No, but what's it to you?" I say, still slightly out of breathe.

"Oooo, we gotta bit of sass over here!" He announces, holding his arms out and chuckling.

I laugh with him for a while before deciding that I should say something.

"So, got a reason why you were staring at me? Or were you just checking out the competition?" I ask him while returning the machete to the rack.

"Well, I officially became a part of the careers today; please hold your applause, and I was thinking maybe you wanna try out, see if you're good enough?" He gives me a cheesy smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not really the career type. I don't want to be constantly watching my back in an alliance." I say, feeling safe to be honest around this boy.

"Don't you trust me?" He does a fake pout and winks at me.

"I don't trust them," I nod towards the careers, "You, I haven't decided yet. I mean, I don't even know your name!"

"Luke." He holds his hand out.

"Callista." I loosely shake it.

"So, if you won't be in the careers, how about just an alliance with me? If we meet each other towards the end, we won't kill each other. Deal?" He asks, expecting a yes.

"Trust me, you don't want that." I tell him with a small laugh.

"And why is that?" He looks genuinely confused.

"Have you heard of Titus?" I ask, kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, that crazy cannibal dude?" He replies, chuckling.

"Yeah, he is my ancestor... So there is a chance I might, become like him. I mean, what if I snap, and you are there?" I keep my head down in embarrassment, until I hear him laughing, "You think the fact I might go crazy and kill you is funny?" I yell at him.

"No, more like... Ironic." He is still laughing like a loony.

"Why?" I am so confused.

"Okay, I have a few, um, anger management problems. So, there is a large chance I'm going to snap in the arena too. Maybe, since we know what it's like, we can calm each other when we go crazy in the arena?" He asks.

"Okay, if we meet in the arena, we have an alliance. You better run along, you're careers are watching you, what are you, their pet?" I respond.

"Something like that, but I would much rather be yours." He winks, smiles and struts back over to the careers.

Even after he is gone, I still can't stop smiling. I'm not sure why, but I feel safe with Luke, he really is a good guy. I feel like I can completely and fully trust him.

**Rose Nivval (D12F) POV:**

I watch as the tributes work their way around the training centre. I have only gone to one area, the snare station. I spent all day there yesterday and I have to say, I have learnt to create some very deadly traps. When I get to the arena, if I just run I would be able to easily set some traps, hide out nearby and outlive everyone. I could maybe even grab a bag or something...

I snap my head to the left when I hear a loud noise, it sounded like someone hitting their head on the roof. I am sitting on top of a large cupboard that stores back up weapons. I have bags full of trainer uniforms around me so nobody can spot me, well everyone is too far in their own world to notice I have gone anywhere. Even Cole, he has a new girlfriend from what I've noticed.

"Hi." A little head pops over the top of the bag fortress I had made so carefully.

A little boy pulls some bags away and sits down next to me, then he puts the bags back up so they hide both of us. I can't help but stare at the boy incredulously, he is very forward...

"Hi, how did you find me?" I question him, very curios as to how I could possibly get caught.

"Your ponytail only just sticks out of the top of this little wall." He replies with a laugh.

I hastily take out my hair and let it flow down, it was a foolish mistake for me to make. We sit in silence for a while, I look back through my gap in the bags, I can see everyone and everything, but they can't see me. It's perfect, just how I like it.

I lean back again and look back to the boy, who I find looking through his own little hole. Only then do I realise I don't actually know this boys name, all I know is that he is from District Six, which I only know rom the shirts we have to wear with our districts on it.

"I'm Rose."

"Isaac." He leans back to smile at me. "Got any plans for the arena?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have an alliance? And more importantly, do you want one?" I was definitely right about him being forward!

"I don't have one yet, but what did you have in mind?" I only just met this boy, I can't just agree to anything.

"Well, just look at them," He motions towards the bag wall, implying he is talking about the people behind it. "They have spent this entire time fighting. Between my skill with a spear, your incredible snares and both of our hiding and seeking skills, we could best them. I propose we stick together. We study them from up here, learn their strategy, their skill, and kick their butts when they aren't expecting it!"

"Seems a bit far fetched... But I'm in, we could make a great pair." We shake on our alliance and go back to watching.

I study everything about everyone and try to remember all their skills, it's tough, but I have a whole day and a half to memorise everything about them. I can do this.

We can do this.

**Jesse Weft (D10M) POV:**

I did not know how much fun I would have in the training centre, all I do all day is scare the little kids, I have been growling at them, pretending to throw weapons at them, telling them that 'in the arena, your first!" I mean, I'm not a bad guy, but they just have such funny reactions! I hissed at one girl and I haven't seen her since yesterday! I think she went into hiding or something!

But it's not like she can hide from me in the arena, nobody can. No rules in the arena, nowhere they can run... Am I actually excited about the games? I have a high chance of winning, don't I? I mean, I'm the 'boy who dances with death,' there must be something keeping me alive...

"Hey buddy, the names Luke, Jesse right?" I swing around, my fist clenched ready to fight.

"Yeah, why?"

"Woah, I don't want any trouble! I was just curios... You seem kind of vicious, why haven't you joined that careers?" Great, I have been waiting for the careers to approach me!

"Eh, not sure if it's worth it. Why, they want me to be there little minion or something?" I turn back to my training, grabbing an arrow and using it to behead a dummy. Who needs a bow, I have my hands.

"Nah, I'm in the careers, and I reckon you should go for it. They look pretty weak, so I am trying to get an 'insiders' group together. I already have Mari from 5, wanna join too? We just stick with the careers and then, when the time is right, we break away. Maybe kill them as we go?" Luke has an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You know, Luke, I like the way you think. Okay, I'll go for the careers, and you think they. Will take me?"

"Yeah! Course they will! Come on, I'll introduce you." He puts his arm across my shoulders and leads me away from the bow and arrow section.

I actually think I have made a friend... In the Hunger Games... I was not expecting that one...

Too bad he will have to die for me to get home, hopefully someone gets to him before I have to.

**Rye Kuna (D9M) POV: **

My whole world feels empty, I look around at smiling, cheerful faces talking to their alliances, alliances that nobody has invited me to. I guess it's understandable, I haven't spoken to anyone, and maybe it is better this way. Friendship can be strength, but it can also be weakness.

I don't bother going to survival areas, I know everything about cooking and baking, I can start my own fire, I know about nuts and berries. I know everything about fending for myself thanks to my mother. I have spent the last two days playing with a butchers knife, which is actually a weapon that they usually put in the cornucopia and one that I am pretty familiar with. I would usually use a blunter, bakers knife to cut up the loaves of bread I make, but a butchers knife is close enough.

Sitting on the ground, I start to cut up some leaves that are lying around. I don't really know why, but it helps to pass the time, carving up leaves and logs as well as watching people struggle with weaponry is a pretty good way to pass the time...

I watch as their newest wannabe tries to get into their little group, he fights against trainers with so much force that I am surprised he hasn't killed one yet. Every hit he send towards one of the creates a large bruise wherever it connects with skin. The careers stand in a huddle nearby, obviously discussing whether they should let him in or not. He goes back over to them and a big, scary guys shakes his hand, a huge grin spreading across his face.

I don't know why, but his smile reminds me of the presidents last night when he made that whole superpower announcement. I mean, I know that they don't have the same message behind them, but when the president left his bloodthirsty smile could not be any bigger!

What a curios twist to put in a random Hunger Games, probably some kind of Gamemaker stunt the are trying to make these hunger games really good, I mean, it is the 30th anniversary of the Mockingjay's first Hunger Games. I wonder what other people think of the, what are the districts saying? What is the Capitol saying?

I wonder if they are trying to turn us into lab rats, maybe it is some kind of way for them to make us look more in their control? A way to show the districts we are all just players in their little superhero games... Maybe they just want a big finale or something, but why would they tell us? Why would they prepare us for such a big surprise? Not like it will really change anything, we still have one winner and the rest die.

None of us even know if we will make it to the Top Eight, yet we all act as though we have equal chance to win. Truth is, anything can happen! It might be important to be able to fight, it might be important to have survival skill, but to win, you really just need luck.

Because anything can change. 30 seconds could change you world, change your future. That's all it takes, 30 seconds could be the difference between life and death.

30 seconds could be the difference between fallen tribute and Victor.

**Alliances:**

**Careers:**

Hammer Tricks - D2M

Jensen Cherry - D2F

Glamour Vega - D1M

Mignon Hartney - D4F

Luke Cole - D7M

Mari Carike - D5F

Jesse Weft - D10M

**Insiders:**

Luke Cole - D7M

Jesse Weft - D10M

Mari Carike - D5F

**Survivors:**

Electra Ivie - D3F

Talia Cummings - D1F

Aurora Wells - D9F

**Romances:**

Masano Kal - D11M and Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**Secret Killers:**

Cole Sanders - D12M

Willow Thorne - D10F

**Suicidals:**

Jay Mantee - D4M

Strave Carike - D5M

**Freedom Fighters:**

Laurel Ashton - D7F

Colleen Reyna - D8F

**Alone:**

Rye Kuna - D9M

Ice Paisley - D8M

Ky Luke - D3M

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I don't think there is much to say but tell me what you thought! I love suggestions and PM me if you don't get anything! Thanks for reading and pretty please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Training Day 3

**Chapter 25: Training Day 3**

**Luke Cole (D7M) POV:**

"So guys, whats our plan for the arena?" Jesse asks Mari and I, I guess it's time to get down to business...  
"I vote we stay with the careers until we outnumber them, then we attack when they are vulnerable, kill them and run. Thoughts?" Mari replies, a bit too enthusiastic...  
"Woah, we don't really have to kill them! Can't we just run away with weapons and food? Then maybe we can wait for someone else to do it." I tell her.  
"I dunno Luke, we can't carry all of the supplies but we can't just let them leave or something... I'm actually agreeing with Mari on this one." They both look to me, as if challenging me to find a better idea.  
"How about we just set fire to the supplies we don't need?" I say, almost worried about the fact that they are so set on killing.  
"Okay, I guess we can do that... But we need to make sure we get rid of everything." Jesse says after a bit of consideration.  
"Traitor!" Mari cuts in immediately, "It's the Hunger Games, Kill or be Killed! And I will NOT be killed because we feel weakness for those idiots. If you two pussies don't wanna kill them, I will!" She folds her arm, obviously proud of herself.  
"I agree that we can't become weak in the games, but we can't become savages! That's just what they want!" I argue back, also crossing my arms.  
"Yes, exactly! That's what they want! We do what the Capitol says, they like us, they help us live! Remember what happened 30 years ago?!" She yells back at me, only getting silence in response and shocked looks from people around us.  
She should not be talking about rebelling, especially not in the Capitol!  
"You're going to get us killed talking like that!" Jesse whispers at her harshly.  
"No, he's going to get us killed if he doesn't toughen up!" She points at me, but still concentrates all her anger towards Jesse.  
At least she isn't yelling about rebellion anymore...  
"Okay. Fine! If it will make you stop drawing attention to us, we will kill them. Just stop being so angry, they are already suspicious." I hastily reply while pushing her finger out of my face.  
"Great. But one last thing, Jesse and I need to be sure that in the arena, after we kill the careers, you won't go ditching us for that bitch." Mari questions me, a smug, knowing look on her face.  
"What? Who?" I ask, honestly confused.  
"The chick from Six who you keep looking at when you train. We notice these things. And we saw you talking to her yesterday." Jesse explains, great, he is on her side now.  
"Nah, she wants to be alone. And I wouldn't do that to you guys!" I tell them trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Good, because if it comes down to Jesse and I verses you and the whore, I think we know who would win that battle." Mari gives us both one last condescending look before spinning around and marching off to irritate someone else.  
"God I hate her." Jesse states under his breathe.  
I nod in agreement, and we simultaneously walk away from each other, going to different stations. I sneak a look over to Callista owning at the survival stations. I can't help but think that, if it came down to it, I would choose Callista over Mari and Jesse. It would be tough leaving Jesse, but to be honest...  
I really hate Mari.

**Mignon Hartney (D4F) POV:**  
I spend a bit of time at the bow and arrow section, it is probably my weakest weapon so it could do me some good. The only bad thing is that so far, I have only managed to embarrass myself, hitting everything except for the target, even embedding a few arrows into the wall.  
I hear a small giggle to my left so I instinctively swing to face the potential threat, only to scare the young girl from Nine by aiming an arrow straight at her face. She backs away with her hands in the air and I quickly realise she doesn't mean any harm, so I lower the bow.  
"Woah, I just wanted to see if you need some help or something. You look like you're, kind of, struggling with that. My names Aurora." She laughs, gesturing towards the bow.  
"Yeah, it's not my best weapon... Would you like to show me how it's done? I am Mignon." I laugh as I hand over the bow and an arrow.  
She aims towards the target and shoots, the arrow cuts through the air and lands just to the right of the centre of the target. Not as good as some people back home, but amazing for a starter.  
"Wow, I didn't even know you were that good." The girl from Three laughs, approaching us with the girl from One, earning a huge smile from Aurora.  
"So, are you guys an alliance or something?" I ask after a bit of an awkward silence.  
Unfortunately I am only answered with more silence and the exchange of signalling looks between the three girls. Eventually, Aurora rolls her eyes and smiles, looking towards me again.  
"Are you in the careers?" She questions me.  
I consider making them tell me first, but from what I have seen it o safe to assume that they are in an alliance, so I just answer her, "Yes. But they are actually really nice. It is obvious that none of them where selected by the trainers."  
It's only until its too late that I realise maybe I shouldn't be talking about my alliance that way, it definitely caused these girls to think less of them. But that might be a good thing, people will underestimate them. They might not be selected, but they could all definitely win.  
"Oh," Aurora says downheartedly, "I wanted you to be in ours."  
"I'm sorry, I can't promise that I will. However, if I break away from the careers in the arena at some time, maybe I could come find you guys? Join your alliance then?"  
Aurora smiles and nods at my response, but I can tell that the older two girls from One and Three are more worried about the fact that a career is going to come find them in an arena. I can understand, but I couldn't hurt anyone who means something to this sweet little girl!  
"Now, you were going to show me how to use a bow and arrow?" I say to Aurora.  
"I think maybe you should stick with the sword, unless you want that to happen again." She laughs, pointing at the arrow in the wall.  
"Yeah probably, but maybe I'll see you around?" I laugh out in response, waving to the three and walking over to the careers.  
I find them fighting, again, and I can't help but wonder if I would actually be better of with those three...

**Isaac Noel (D6M) POV:**  
"Woah! I thought you said you don't use weapons?" I exclaim in wonder.  
"I- I don't!" Rose replies breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well, I think snares count as weapons if they are that deadly." I say, squatting down next to where she sits on the floor.  
She just created a snare that caused a 90kg dummy robot to fling up and hang upside down by its ankle. The contraption is made out of some sort of clear rope so nobody would see it coming.  
Of course, even if people stepped into the trap, neither Rose nor I would be willing to kill them, they would die of starvation first.  
"Okay, now that I have mastered the art of snares, how about we go strategise?" She asks as she stands up.  
Not waiting for my answer she walks over a huge net that lines the wall and, without hesitation, skilfully climbs high up the net. She suddenly jumps off the net and easily lands, without a sound, on a sturdy shelf that they stack mysterious boxes on. She sits down behind a large box and disappears from sight. Her hiding skills could get her really far in the games actually, if they can't find her, they can't kill her.  
I follow her path, only a little less graciously as her, I stumble up the net and clumsily clamber onto the shelf. I accidentally knock one of the boxes down and it makes a large crash onto the floor. Rose quickly pulls me down next to her so I am hidden too, and we listen as some trainers walk over to return the box to its original placement, not even noticing us.  
As soon as we hear the trainers footsteps walk away and the noise level returns to it's usual rowdy volume, we burst out into fits of laughter. I'm not sure what they would have said if they found to kids hiding in their supplies doing who knows what.  
I continue to talk and laugh with Rose, smiling the whole time like I usually do when I am around her. I can already tell she will be a great ally and friend in the arena, she will definitely make our time in hell better.  
The bad thing is that in the arena she will become my weakness. If anybody kills her, I don't know what I would do, how I would react... I would have a mental break down.  
"What's wrong?" She asks me in a worried voice, "I can see by the look on your face something is."  
I consider just saying 'it's nothing, I promise,' but I don't think she would believe me...  
"What if one of us dies in the arena?" I burst out, "Well, not what if. What happens [when] one of us dies in the arena? I don't know about you but..."  
"Shhhhh," She cuts in angrily, "Don't- just don't. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. You are an amazing ally and friend, I do not want to think about losing you. Just forgot that. Just be happy here and now."  
Her words make me think, I guess I do need to be happy now, it could be the last chance I get... But, even though she refuses to acknowledge it, at least one of us will die in the arena, maybe both of us. How would I survive in the arena if she died?  
I know the answer as soon as I ask myself the question; I wouldn't survive.

**Laurel Ashton (D7F) POV:**  
"Now what?" I ask Lena, trying to get a better grip on the knife.  
"I dunno, just -kind of- swing it?" She replies in an amused voice.  
I lift the knife up above my head and swing it down, like I have seen other tributes do, only to find myself falling onto the fall when the blade completely misses the dummy. The knife stabs into the floorboards and is completely stuck in their after having my weight land on it.  
"Ugh why can't I do this?!" I exclaim in frustration as I lie down onto the cold, hard floorboards.  
I hear her laughter next to me and turn my head to jokingly glare at Colleen, who has joined me on the floor after finding so much humour in my downfall. I put my hands to my forehead, a motion that often helps me think. Sometimes I wish I was Colleen, I wish I had had training and was prepared for the terrible games that are now coming my way.  
"Laurel, just because your not the best with a knife doesn't mean anything! You are one of the best people here with a knife, your smart, you know stuff about plants and trees! Plus, you have me! Together, nobody can stop us, not even a knife in the floor." She tells me while jumping back to her feet.  
She grabs my hands, steps on my feet and pulls me up, forcing me into a standing position. She shoves the knife back into my hand and turns me to face the dummy. I walk up to it and cut the words "I give up." into the stomach of the dummy, causing Lena and I too laugh like maniacs. Everything is funnier when you are going to the Hunger Games in a few days.  
"Okay, what should we do now?" I ask her with a salute, which increases her laughter.  
"How about we do a funner section," she takes a look around at the large room before deciding where to go next, "How about the camouflage section?"  
She doesn't wait for my response before walking over there, her eyes lighting up with curiosity. She picks up one of the paint brushes and starts creating beautiful strokes along her arm, adding more and more colour until it begins to take the shape of the woods I so long to return to in Seven.  
"How?" I manage to stutter out the single word.  
"Practice, imagination." She says, a large smile on her face.  
"Ugh I am so jealous of you! You are so, easygoing! So ready for what is coming while I feel like I am going to have a stroke every second." I ask, feeling a mix of frustration and jealousy.  
"Trust me, I am not ready for this. Overall, nobody is. Nobody can know what they throw at us. We can just do our best to survive." She replies in a solemn voice, snapping into worried mode.  
Something about what she said confuses me; _We can just do our best to survive._  
She said 'we', but 'we' can't survive. I could. She could. But 'we'? 'us'? Only one lives in this dog eat dog world. So no, 'we' can't survive.  
Now that I think about it, the full truth is hitting me; only one, can live. Lena or me or neither. There is no 'we' in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**Careers:**  
Hammer Tricks - D2M  
Jensen Cherry - D2F  
Glamour Vega - D1M  
Mignon Hartney - D4F  
Luke Cole - D7M  
Mari Carike - D5F  
Jesse Weft - D10M

**Insiders**:  
Luke Cole - D7M  
Jesse Weft - D10M  
Mari Carike - D5F

**Survivors**:  
Electra Ivie - D3F  
Talia Cummings - D1F  
Aurora Wells - D9F

**Romances**:  
Masano Kal - D11M and Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**Hiders**:  
Rose Nivval - D12F  
Isaac Noel - D6M

**Secret Killers:**  
Cole Sanders - D12M  
Willow Thorne - D10F

**Suicidals**:  
Jay Mantee - D4M  
Strave Carike - D5M

**Freedom Fighters:**  
Laurel Ashton - D7F  
Colleen Reyna - D8F

**Alone**:  
Rye Kuna - D9M  
Ice Paisley - D8M  
Ky Luke - D3M  
Callista Andromeda - D6F

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! But I have exams coming up so I am sorry to admit that the next one might not come for a few weeks, but it will be private trainings so...yeah...

MAKE SURE YOU CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL OF FAVOURITE TRIBUTES, it will give me a good idea of who too keep alive... :) mwahahahahahahha


	26. Chapter 26: Individual Evaluation

**Chapter 26: Individual Evaluation**

* * *

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

* * *

**Glamour Vega (D1M) POV:**

"Does everyone know what they are doing in the training?" I ask the career group crowding around me in the dining all respond with a nod, it interests me that nobody feels safe telling the others what they are showing the judges.

"Oh shit! I just remembered! Everybody needs to incorporate a number one into their skill!" Mignon exclaims in a loud whisper, I completely forgot about that!

There is a tradition between the Head Gamemaker and the careers from 1, 2 and 4 that they tell whoever is in the careers to incorporate a one into their skill so that he/she knows who is the career group.

"What? I don't get it..." Luke asks, very confused as to why a little one matters.

"Don't worry just make sure that you do something, anything, that signals a one to the Gamemakers. Mignon, Jensen and Hammer, yours only needs to be subtle because they will be expecting it. The others, you need to do something obvious like making a fire in the shape of a one or something..." I explain quickly, they will call me in anytime now.

"Okay, so what are you going to?" Luke asks me, seeing as I will be the first career to go in...

"I don't know, I am hoping I will get some inspiration in the room. You guys will figure something out, I'm sure, but this could be the last time we are all together before the arena so we need to strategise. Let's go over our plan again; we go to the Cornucopia as soon as the gong goes, basically just kill anyone that tries to grab something and once everyone is gone from the Cornucopia we will reconvene to grab everything we need. While the bloodbath is going on, keep an eye out and try to remember where the other alliances go so we can hunt out the weak ones." I tell the group, my voice catching every time I say kill and hunt.

I look around at the faces of the group, most of which are kind of solemn that we have to kill children in just a few days.

"Oh please! Toughen up! We are the careers we are meant to kill! Feelings and regret are unacceptable in the Hunger Games. If you aren't willing to killing, don't be in the careers because you are only dragging us down." Mari snarls at us, crossing her arms at the end, proud of her little speech.

"As mean as it is, I agree with Mari. We can't start feeling sorry for people in the Games. One of us will win. One of us has to win. We are the careers!" Luke announces

Yeah, one of us has to win, and that will be me.

"Glamour Vega, District One Male." A booming voice announces, which even makes a few people jump.

"Wish me luck." I tell the careers before getting up and walking through the steel door.

As soon as I enter the private room I announce my name and district again. The Gamemakers all just kind of sit there so I get straight into it. The first thing I notice is the bow and arrow area, which has dummies and targets set up around it.

I pick up the bow and swing the arrows over my shoulder. I set myself up an shoot a single arrow into every dummy and target around the room. I walk up to the dummy in front of me and pull the arrow down and out of the dummy, leaving a straight line in its stomach that faintly resembles a one.

Once I have proved I am a career I move on to other stations, showing off my other skills to the Gamemakers; sword, knives, almost every weapon in the room, before moving onto to the fire, plant and other survival stations. Before I know it, my time is up and I am exiting the excessively large room. The only thought running through my head is what did the Gamemakers think of me.

* * *

**Electra Ivie (D3F) POV:**

"Jensen Cherry, District Two Female." A clear loud voice announces over a strange speaker system.

I rest my elbows on my knees and bury my face into my palms. After the District One girl left the dining room a Peacekeeper entered and ordered everyone to return to their designated seats, which meant I could no longer have Aurora next to me taking my mind of what is about to come.

Of course I do know exactly what I am going to do in the training centre, something the judges would rarely see, but not even my allies know what I am showing so they aren't much good in assuring me I will do it well.

"Hey, you okay?" Ky asks, awkwardly resting his hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just -um..." I look into his caring eyes and realise there isn't any reason to lie to him, "No, I'm not okay. What if I fail? What if they hate me?"

"Hey, come on, worrying about that won't help you! Do you know what you are doing?" He reassures me.

"Yeah I do, but there are a lot of ways I could stuff up." I am tempted to tell him my secret weapon, but I can't risk it, from what I have seen, apart from me, he is the only one here who is smart enough to pull off what I am about to do.

Well, maybe the District Six girl, but I dunno.

"I am sure you will-" He begins.

"Ky Luke, District Three Male." The booming voice announces.

"Good luck." He pulls me into a friendly hug before standing up and heading to the door.

"You too." I smile at him and he gives me a reassuring look before walking through the door.

With nobody to talk to I go back to having my face buried into my hands and think through everything I am going to do in the short time I am in there. Before I know it, I am being called into the training room.

I hesitantly open the door and enter the large training room that I will be evaluated in. I introduce myself and then go to a rather large pile of dummies that react and look like people. I pick up two and lie them side by side, a metre or so between them with their feet pointing to the Gamemakers.

I walk to the knife station and pick up two daggers, then I go to the corner of the room that I have been wanting to visit for a long time, to grab a tiny battery and two copper wires. I take everything back to the dummies and start to set up.

I wrap one wire around the first knife as quickly and securely as possible and connect it to the battery. I wrap the other wire around the second knife with the same speed and accuracy. I then take this one over to the fire starting station. I start a small fire and set the copper wire alight.

Once the knife is completely on fire I carry it back to where the two dummies lie. I go to the one on the left, flash a confident smile to the know curios Gamemakers, and stab it straight into the dummies heart.

The reaction is instant, the dummies whole body immediately sets alight, like a humans would, and the Gamemakers all gasp in sync. Genuinely impressed, one even begins to applaud me! I can't help but laugh at their faces. After the body is charred and un-revivable, I pull the knife out, causing the fire to immediately stop and just the knife is on fire. I do the good old blow it out, spin it around my fingers and slide it into a buckle thing on my jump suit.

They all laugh, so while I have their attention I walk around to the other dummy and pick up the wire connected to the battery. I send the same smirk to the judges and stab it straight into the heart of the dummy. Immediately the dummies body convulses and thrashes about, receiving a ginormous electric shock. I pull the knife out again and the body goes limp, signalling that any tribute would die from this shock.

I head to the plants and berries station and do that test, getting it all right thanks to my photographic memory, then I go to the knife station and copy the moves that Colleen did. After that I move around to the axe station to copy what Luke did, then to the sword station to copy Mignon. I run out of time and have to leave before I get to show I can do what everyone does, but they are still cheering for me when I am walking through the large exit. I turn back, take a bow and finally leave the terrifying room, only then realising how much my hands were shaking.

* * *

**Cole Sanders (D12M) POV:**

I know in my mind I should be focusing on what I am going to do in the evaluation, but I can't stop worrying about Willow. She went in a while ago, but before that she was hugging her chest to her legs and burying her face into her legs. Lots of people were doing this, but nobody else had small, almost unnoticeable teardrops running down their legs. If I hadn't been focusing on her, I wouldn't have noticed.

I don't know what to do, I love my family and I know I need to get back to them, but I care about her.

Like, I REALLY care about Willow.

I don't know how she feels so I don't want to say anything, but I like her. A lot. Obviously I know we can't live happily ever after together, but I wish we could! Or at least have a chance outside of this to see what could happen.

"Demicola Presquarel, District Eleven Female." The speaker voice announces.

I watch as a shaky girl stands, takes a deep breath and exits into the training room.

I feel bad for her, she did not look ready for this! I could see her hands shaking from here, especially after her boyfriend left. They spent the entire time holding hands and occasionally hugging for long times, making the people around them feel kind of awkward.

"You ready?" Rose asks me.

"Honestly, no. I can't stop thinking about... Things." I almost tell Rose about Willow, but I decide against it.

Unfortunately, Rose picks up on my pause.

"You mean you can't stop thinking about Willow." She mocks jokingly, "You know it can't work, right? Romeo doesn't get to run off with Juliet into the sunset, not in the Hunger Games."

"Says you!" I retaliate instinctively, taking offence to he words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks with the same volume.

"You and the District Six boy!"

"Trust me there is nothing going on there," I shoot her a 'do you think I am an idiot?' look, "look we have made it very clear to each other nothing will happen. We know where our boundaries lie." Rose explains, still angry at my accusation.

"It's not like I am going to try and escape with her, I just want to enjoy this while it can last!" I can't help increasing my volume.

"Okay, let's just settle down," she says surprisingly calmly, "We are letting our nerves get to us and turn us into monsters."

"The games haven't even started and we are already fighting. We are already nothing more than tributes in a game."

"Cole Sanders, District Twelve Male." Those are the last words I want to hear right now.

My hands start to shake and a single bead of sweat rolls down my forehead as I enter the terrifying training room that seems so much bigger with less people in it.

I introduce myself and go straight to the survival section. I do my best at the basics; fire starting, plants and berries test, knot tying test. I save my best to last; the dart gun.

I go to a section which has been ignored by all the other tributes. I pick up a hollow tube made from a tree branch and other miscellaneous pieces to start putting together. After a short amount of time I have created a dart gun out of natural substances. The actual darts are just sharpened twigs, but maybe a sponsor would send me some proper ones if they saw my skill.

I pick up my newly created weapon and shoot at targets around the room, most of which hit vital places. I get a few in the neck, which is perfect, some in the eye and a few in places like stomach, arms or legs that would slow down an opponent so I could get a closer shot.

"Thank you, we have seen enough." A strange woman announces.

I put the dart gun back in its spot and walk out silently, my hands shaking like nothing I have seen before. Rose was right, my nerves are really getting to me.

* * *

**Malice Cherry (Head Gamemaker) POV:**

I look at the 24 piles of 20 small strips of paper on my desk and prepare myself for a lot of numbers and reading. Each pile is for a tribute and each slip has a number printed on it that was suggested by the other Gamemakers. 20 of the most important people in Capitol, excluding the president, suggest a score out of 12 for each tribute and I decide the final score. Let's see what we have here.

Glamour Vega; part of the careers, a few 9's mostly 8's. He did well with that bow, I'll give him a 8.

Talia Cummings; some people gave her 3s to 4s, but most gave her 5s to 6s. She was pretty good with a dagger and apparently she has a sturdy alliance. I'll give her a 5.

Hammer Tricks; leader of the careers, mostly 8s, which I agree with. Those two short swords, he can go far. An 8 it is.

Jensen Cherry; part of the careers, pretty good skills, a few 8s but mostly 7s. I'll give her an 7.

Ky Luke; very smart boy, very logical. Mostly 7s, a few 8s, I give him a 7. He has a lot of potential.

Electra Ivie; she is a GENIUS! That electrocution and fire, wow! A few people even gave her 12s! The lowest she got was a 9, but most gave 10s. She definitely deserves a 10.

Jay Mantee; every single person gave him a 0. He came in and just sat in the middle of the room. Literally.

Mignon Hartney; she has a lot of skill and history with training. Most gave 9s-10s. I'll give her 9.

Strave Carike; he just speared a few bodies while yelling "DIE MARI, DIE STRAVE" which scared most people into giving him a 5, but he really only deserved a 3, seeing as he was killing himself.

Mari Carike; part of the careers, mostly 7s and a few 8s. She has to be the deadliest person I have ever seen use a slingshot. I'll give her a 7.

Isaac Noel; he seemed really shaky, he was okay with a spear, but not as good as Strave was. Though he did do some survival skills so I will give him a 4.

Callista Andromeda; very cunning, smart. Mostly 6s, a few 7s, one 8. I'll give her a 6.

Luke Cole; part of the careers, strong, powerful. Almost everyone gave him an 8 with quite a few giving a 9. I'll give him an 8.

Laurel Ashton; she did a lot better than expected, especially without training history. She could go far with an axe in her hand. I am tempted to give her a 7, but a 6 is the most accurate score.

Ice Paisley; he is quite a scary man, has a few skills, seems to know basics of what he is doing. He had similar skill level to Laurel so I will give him a 6.

Colleen Reyna; she has a training past, lots of skills in a range of areas, especially with a hunting knife. It is a toss up between 7 and 8. She did look a bit nervous though and I don't think she will handle pressure from a kill as well as the others might. 7 it is.

Rye Kuna; he was kind of creepy with that knife, quite skilful. Most 4s to 5s. I'll give him a 4.

Aurora Wells; seemed nervous but when she started climbing up the nets and climbing actually on the roof holding onto handles that tributes barely ever use. She also managed to use a bow and arrow well. I'll give her a 5.

Jesse Weft; part of the careers, tough, strong. I'll give him a 7, he could be a big help to the careers.

Willow Thorne; her entire body was shaking and she could barely use any weapons because she was so nervous. She was better than I thought she would be though, I'll give her a 3.

Masano Kal; strong, aggressive, no previous training is evident in his. Skills, but he is good enough to get a 6. However he is in that relationship and we can't make it look like that's alright. He gets a 5.

Demicola Presquarel; nervous, used a whip which hasn't been seen in a while. In a relationship with Masano Kal. She gets a 4.

Cole Sanders; Great with survival, aced the plants and berries test. Most gave him 5s, but one gave him a 0 because he believes survival is useless if you can't defend yourself from an attack. I'll give him a 5.

Rose Nivval; she literally played a game of hide and seek. She asked us to close our eyes for 3 seconds and then open them. When we opened them, she was nowhere to be seen. After about 20s she would pop out of a pile of dummies or boxes. She also built some deadly snares, I'll give her a 4 because she showed no way of getting out of conflict.

I have to say that was a lot quicker than I thought, I guess I already had everyone's numbers in my mind, I just needed to write them down. Now let's see the full list;

Training Scores:

D1M: Glamour Vega - 8

D1F: Talia Cummings - 5

D2M: Hammer Tricks - 8

D2F: Jensen Cherry - 7

D3M: Ky Luke - 7

D3F: Electra Ivie - 10

D4M: Jay Mantee - 0

D4F: Mignon Hartney - 9

D5M: Strave Carike - 3

D5F: Mari Carike - 7

D6M: Isaac Noel - 4

D6F: Callista Andromeda - 6

D7M: Luke Cole - 8

D7F: Laurel Ashton - 6

D8M: Ice Paisley - 6

D8F: Colleen Reyna - 7

D9M: Rye Kuna - 4

D9F: Aurora Wells - 5

D10M: Jesse Weft - 7

D10F: Willow Thorne - 3

D11M: Masano Kal - 5

D11F: Demicola Presquarel - 4

D12M: Cole Sanders - 5

D12F: Rose Nivval - 4

Hmmm, they seem lower than most years, less of a variety. It is kind of frustrating that an outer district got the highest score, but that should make a good show.

Perfect, my work is done so it is time to prepare for tomorrow; the big interviews are coming! And then the day after that is the Bloodbath itself!

As long as I think of the tributes as strategic game pieces and not children, I should be fine. I don't think I could handle it if my conscious broke down that wall I have been building for so long and made me realise how sick this thing is.

I slam my notebook shut, as if it would help drive away my bad thoughts and run out of my office before I think to much.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I know what you are probably thinking, "oh, I thought this girl had given up on the story." So I wanna say I'm sorry, but exams are over and I am back on track.

Okay everybody, I am not too sure yet, but I am guessing this is going to be my program for the next few chapters; I want to have an interview chapter up soon, which will consist of quick POV's from every tribute throughout the day (unless I choose to skip a few of the ones I made) or half the tributes POV's and then the other half will have either a 'night before' POV or a bloodbath POV.

I don't know if I will get another one in this week, but hopefully it will be posted early next week.

GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL FOR YOU FAVOURITE TRIBUTE! Sorry, I had to get your attention. The poll will be very important to sponsor gifts and maybe even who I want to win.

Hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE tell me what you thought!


	27. Chapter 27: Interviews Part 1

**Chapter 27: Interviews Part **

* * *

**Preparation and Strategy Day**

* * *

**Talia Cummings (D1F) POV:**  
"Now, for a run down of today; Talia, you will start with me, working on etiquette and presentation for the interview. Glamour, you will start with Damonian working on content and Greletta you have the morning off. Then in the afternoon I will be with Glamour, Talia will be with Greletta and Damonian gets the afternoon off. Any questions? Great. Let's get to it." Prenicis announces, breaking the silence that had lasted all through breakfast.  
She stands up, straightens her tight skirt, grabs me by the arm and strides down the hallway cheerfully, pulling me along behind her. She pulls me a room that contains two comfy looking chairs and a pair of huge heels.  
"Let's get straight into it, put those on. Should be easy for you, I got my first pair when I was 10 that were this high, and you are 16!" She waves her hands towards the shoes.I am close to arguing, but I know it won't do any good, so I sit down on the chair and slide on the huge heels that had to be at least 10 inches! I slowly lift myself of the chair and try to take a step, only to fall flat on my face.  
As if reading my thoughts, I only just hear Prenicis mutter; "This is going to be a long morning."

* * *

**Hammer Tricks (D2M) POV:**  
"So, this morning, we are going to look for your angle. When I was in the games, my angle was gruesome." Carton tells me with his usual sadistic smile plastered on his face, "but we are looking for yours. I have heard about you, with your pranks and jokes. I want you to have a fun approach. Do you have any very young siblings?"  
"Yeah I have a 5 year old brother, a twin sister, a 12 year old sister and a 19 year old brother..." I tell him.  
"Good, use them. Talk about your friends, your more elaborate pranks. Do you have anything exciting about you?" He talks so fast and creepily I take a moment to answer.  
"I have a tattoo? It's a pretty big one of fireworks on my chest." I lift up my shirt and show him the bright, brilliant fireworks bursting across my chest.  
"Perfect," a bloodcurdling smile spread across his face as he spat such a nice word, "show the audience that. They will love it!"  
His words suggest he is trying to help me but the way he says it makes it sound like an evil plot or something.  
"Talk about how it symbolises your personality. You are gonna do great." He chuckles to though it sounded like his last words before murdering me, that was the nicest thing he has ever said to me. Hopefully he is right.

* * *

**Ky Luke (D3M) POV:**  
"Okay, we have your interview angle; smart but loveable, almost relatable. We have practiced a few questions. We don't have much time before lunch so let's go over a few things; make sure you talk about your friend, Jayke, and how you don't want to end up like him, how you miss him. Talk about your brother who is living alone, talk about your parents, show the audience the wedding rings. Just make them love you and adore you." Willow tells me in a monotone voice.  
"Make them love me, got it." I reply simply, my eyes constantly flicking to the clock to see if it is lunch yet.  
"Okay, I'll let you go to lunch, you are with Trixie after.  
I walk swiftly out to the table to find empty seats and enticing food that I can't help but dig into. I pile food onto my plate and use my hands to eat a Balache, which is just a fancy word for chicken wrapped in bacon and deep fried. It is a fairly newly created food, not even District One eats it.  
Unfortunately, Trixie comes out just in time to see me stuffing my face.  
"MANNERS" she yells to get my attention before continuing normally; "matter."  
I immediately wipe my hands and face with a napkin before continuing with a knife and fork.  
"Lucky we have etiquette lessons next!" She squeals.  
"Yeah, I'm just the luckiest guy in the world." I mutter sarcastically, which earns me a worried look from Electra.  
I would be happy that I have made a friend, but sympathy from my opponent is the last thing I want.

* * *

**Mignon Hartney (D4F) POV:**  
"Okay, now that lunch is completed, Mignon please go with Balia for content and Jay, I will take you for etiquette. Let's get going!" Zhantine explains cheerfully before striding away from the table, followed by a surprised Jay.  
I don't really mind spending time with Balia, she isn't as bad as some of the other mentors I have seen, but she does make me feel self conscious. Everything she does she does with grace and perfection, I can't help but feel clumsy and, to be honest, ugly when I am around her.  
She leads me to a lounge room and gestures for me to take a seat across from her.  
"Okay, I have been thinking about it and I think that you would be able to pull off a sweet, innocent, just-want-to-make-my-district-proud angle. Talking about your family, how hard you have worked, your district, got any younger siblings? What do you think about your parents?" She asks in an angelic voice.  
"I have three younger siblings; Marina who is 15, Roselle who is 13 and Billie who is 10. My mum is dead and my dad is very- obsessive. He is all about everyone in my family winning the games. He isn't a bad guy, he just wants us to make him proud." I explain, feeling the need to defend my father who I usually only talk about in my head.  
"Perfect! Use them, talk about how you just want to see their proud smiles when you return home. Also that older brother, Heath, who won, he will most likely be mentioned. Talk about wanting to be like him. This is gold! The Capitol are going to eat you up, they especially love beautiful girls, arrogant girls and girls with a loving family, 2 out of 3 will get you far." She beams at me with a bright smile.2 out of 3? I don't think I am arrogant so that means... Did Balia just call me beautiful?

* * *

**Mari Carike (D5F) POV:**  
I have been sitting here with Leah for nearly 2 hours and all we have managed to do is figure out that I'm not sweet, nice, sexy or smart.  
"YOUR MY MENTOR YOU ARE MEANT TO KNOW THIS SHIT!" I scream in her face as she tells me I need to be more helpful.  
"DO NOT SWEAR AT ME. JUST CALM DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED IN THAT ARENA." A death threat, she knows how to convince me.  
"Fine. What do you suggest for my angle?" I spit at her.  
"How about a sadistic girl who is obsessed with impressing her heartless dad?" She snaps at me, obviously trying to offend me.  
"I could pull that off." I sneer back.  
"Good." She sounds like a little kid on a tantrum.  
"Great." I guess I do too.  
I think we just found my angle...

* * *

**Isaac Noel (D6M):**  
"Okay sit up tall, lengthen your spine, I know you are only 12 but you should know this. Get those blonde curls away from your face I want to see those hazel eyes. Big smile, happy happy happy!" Fizz criticises me.  
"How long have we been doing this for?" I sigh, tired from such a long day.  
"Almost four hours!" She tells me, cheery as ever.  
"Are we having dinner soon?" I ask with a sigh.  
"Concentrate Isaac! We have exactly 1 minute left!" She clicks her fingers in front of my face to grab my attention, "So, you're angle is shy and quiet, kind of innocent. So I want you to sit that way, act that way. I never thought I would say this, but maybe fidget a bit, just to show you are nervous and quiet. Okay we are out of time but remember what I have taught you."  
I run out the door and to the dining table to find Callista and her mentor already digging in to the amazing foods laid out. I run to the table and start piling food onto my plate. I lick my lips and scoff down as much food as my stomach can hold. I may as well enjoy these meals while I am given them. In just two days I will be looking for my first dinner in the arena.  
That is after I make it past the bloodbath.  
If I make it past the bloodbath...

* * *

**Interview Day**

* * *

**Laurel Ashton (D7F) POV:**  
I sit at the breakfast table, trying to digest food with a huge knot in my stomach. I have one more day. One more day until I am shoved into an arena filled with people trying to kill me. I will either come out filled with guilt or I will come out in a coffin.  
I am pulled from my thoughts by a grumpy, tired Luke storming out of his room. His eyes are swollen red and he looks like a mess. I know that look anywhere, he is _extremely_ hungover.  
"Are you drunk?!" Synthia squeals.  
"No, he is hungover." I answer the question for him.  
"How would you know?" He snaps at me.  
"We come from the same district!" I respond incredulously.  
"That doesn't mean you know anything about me!" He yells back.  
"How did you get the alcohol?" Synthia screeches at him.  
"Stole it." He shrugs.  
"Oh god! How am I meant to work with this?" A strange woman with coloured hair that I assume is Luke's stylist screeches.  
"You might want to get started Tarlay." My stylist, Astasha or Asha as she likes to be called, tells Luke's stylist.  
Tarlay walks over, followed by her prep team, to Luke and pushes him towards his bedroom door. After much resistance, he finally agrees to go to his room to get ready.  
"Come on, we better go." Asha tells me, nodding towards my bedroom.  
I walk with my prep team to my room and get ready for a lot of nerves and probably pain.  
I guess that is what the Hunger Games is all about.

* * *

**Ice Paisley (D8M) POV:**  
"So, is anybody else coming to help out? I mean, I get that it was just the two of you for the chariot parade but surely someone else is helping for my interview?" I ask my prep team, which consists of two people; my stylist Banner and his assistant Elva.  
"No no no, trust me, if I needed anyone else to help I would get someone else. Elva is a beauty expert. It's fine." Banner tells me in the usual strange Capitol accent.  
"Okay, if you are sure." I respond.  
"Of course I am sure! Elva, take Ice into the bathroom and get the usual base stuff done." Banner exclaims.  
I never knew that one girl could work so fast! At the moment she is shaping my eyebrows with her right hand, brushing my hair with her left, filing my nails with by holding the file between her toes and giggling with excitement. She hasn't spoken once, she is just smiling.  
"Okay we are almost done, after I have completed the basics I will be doing your hair and makeup with Banner and then Banner will get you into your outfit." She explains.  
"Okay."  
She lifts her foot up and, with amazing balance, puts the nail file in the sink. She then puts the tweezers in a little bag and focuses on my hair. As she brushes all of the tangles out of my hair I let myself get lost in my thoughts. I wonder what is the arena going to be? How long will the games last? What is going to happen to me?  
And most importantly; who is going to be Victor?

* * *

**Aurora Wells (D9F) POV:**  
"Owww!" I can feel the hairs being ripped from my skull!  
"I'm sorry! I just need to get these knots out!" Eudora tells me, yanking the hairbrush again.  
"Are you almost done? You have been brushing for an hour!" I whine to her.  
"Hold on... Annnddd IIIIIIII aaaaammmmmmm... FINISHED!" Her loud shrieking voice makes me go deaf for a second.  
She giggles at smiles at her handiwork.  
"Run your hand through it and feel free to be amazed!" She jumps up and down clapping her hands together.  
I run my fingers through my hair and I have to say, I am amazed. It's so smooth and the are no knots at all! It is like silk, only smoother! If that's even possible.  
"You are a miracle worker!" I exclaim.  
"Oh I'm not done yet, I am straightening it too! It's going to be amazing." She picks up a large helmet and scoops my hair into it before putting it on my head.  
She clicks a button, waits a few seconds, and when a bell sounds she takes it away, revealing perfectly straight hair with a small flick at the end. It goes perfectly with my light brown hair and is a nice change to its usual crazy waves.  
I look up into the mirror and the sight takes my breathe away. It looks amazing!  
I look amazing!  
"Thank you Eudora! It looks amazing!" I tell her breathlessly.  
I usually hate Capitolites, but Eudora seems like she actually wants to help me!  
"That's okay. They are going to love you. I just know it!" She wraps her arms around me hugs caring nature and close embrace reminds me exactly of home, the place I desperately need to get back to...

* * *

**Jesse Weft (D10M) POV:**  
"Why do I have to wear makeup? I'm a guy, remember?!" I snap at my stylist, Sherliqua.  
"Because we don't want you to look washed out on stage! We want you to look fabulous and bright! Not all pale and mopey like others have when they don't wear makeup!" She explains cheerily.  
So I grudgingly allow them to put makeup on me. They start with a cold cream that covers up any imperfections and scars that I have on my face.  
"NO!" Sherliqua squeals, "Leave that scar under is eye, don't cover it. In fact, make it bolder! We covered it in the chariot rides so if we make it look defined then the audience will assume he got into a fight or something! If they ask you about it, just say something like 'if I told you, I would get in a lot of trouble' and then wink!" She smiles to herself brilliantly.  
"Oh, Genius!" Latifi, the gossipy one in my prep team exclaims.  
"Thank you Latifi!" Sherliqua squeals as she takes a large bow.  
They are acting like Sherliqua doing her job is the most amazing thing in the world! Why did I have to get stuck with this stupid, gossipy prep team?  
Actually that was a really dumb question; every prep team is stupid and gossipy. We aren't here to be paraded around, we are here to kill each other. If they don't like me now, they will like me in the arena when I am bloodthirsty and murderous. I mean, I am neither of those things now, but I think I will be when it comes down to it.  
That's what the games are for; to turn normal children into murderers.  
So many people are like 'I won't let the games change me!' but in reality, you can't stop it. If you die or if you live, they will always change you. I am glad I have accepted that because the sooner you do the easier it is to realise you have to kill kids. If any of us had another choice, we would all take it. But we don't. We are stuck. We are trapped.

* * *

**Demicola Presquarel (D11F) POV:**  
I stand in a room with just my underwear on waiting for my outfit. I hope it is something beautiful that suits me perfectly, something that will stand out to the Capitol.  
I flick my head to the door instinctively as my Stylist Marial walks in holding a long black bag that must contain my outfit.  
"You ready?" She asks with a huge smile.  
She very slowly unzips the bag, revealing a strapless, floor length silk dress that is light brown at the top and slowly shades darker. There is also a wonderful pair of high, light brown heels that match the top of the dress. The whole thing is so simple but so beautiful!  
The dark brown at the bottom is the colour of my hair so it has a bit of me in the dress. I slip on the dress, noting the amazing feeling of silk against my skin, and look into the mirror.  
I can't believe what I see... I know that this girl in the mirror is me, I can see the resemblance, but I look so different. So much more beautiful! Like an angel!  
The dress outlines my figure perfectly, defining all of my curves and hugging at my stomach. It looks like I have a perfect hourglass figure. It then drapes down and is loose around my legs. Every time I take a step the silk swings around me, sweeping across my legs to give me a nice tingly feeling.  
I do a little spin and hear Marial gasp. I look into the mirror as I spin slowly and see the ends of the dresses are lightly flying out in a perfect circle. I stop spinning and watch as it all falls perfectly back into place.  
I stride over to Marial, give her a huge hug and tell her softly "Thank you."

* * *

**Cole Sanders (D12M) POV:**  
I stand in the elevator nervously, my hands shaking and beads of sweat forming on them. I sneak a few glances at the District Eleven girl, she looks beautiful! I mean, Rose does to in her baby pink knee length dress, but it's not the same as District Eleven.  
We all awkwardly stand in silence; the District Twelve and District Eleven stylists, prep teams, mentors, escorts and tributes. Nobody knows what to say, there is no small talk suitable when you know that tomorrow we will be trying to kill each other.  
So we just stand there in complete silence until we reach the bottom.  
As soon as the doors open, we are all eager to clamber out of the elevator. I follow my Haymitch as he marches down a hall. I don't really know where we go, I just look down at the ground and follow his feet. I am too scared that if I look up I will trip over my own feet.  
I look at my outfit; a simple black suit with a grey tie that is meant to 'bring out my eyes' as my stylist, Flavlie, explained when I complained that my outfit was too simple.  
As we walk more and more I can hear cheers from Capitolites. They are screaming for the tributes, even though nobody has gone on stage yet. Finally we are at the the stage and sitting in our designated seats.  
"Welcome everybody to the interviews for the 104th annual Hunger Games!" Lilac Flickerman, Caesars neice, announces.  
She has been the interviewer for about 20 years now, Caesar decided to stop interviewing after the second rebellion, he didn't want to be involved in anything like that ever again.  
I don't blame him, being involved in the Hunger Games is the most dangerous thing in the world, and this year I am in the centre of it.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
I know I said I was going to do it all in one but I decided I would give you this to read and then do the actual interviews next chapter. Then after that will be the Bloodbath! Yay!  
So the usual stuff: tell me what you thought, review PLEASE, and vote for the poll on my wall! Not gonna lie I didn't check this very well so sorry for any mistakes!


	28. Chapter 28: Interviews Part 2

**Chapter 28: Interviews Part 2**

* * *

**Interview Night**

* * *

**Glamour Vega (D1M) POV:**

"First up; Talia Cummings!" Lilac announces, a huge beaming smile plastered on her face.

Talia looks amazing in a sapphire blue ball gown that shows a definite connection to her chariot outfit that will help the audience remember her.

Her interview angle is evident from the start, right from the first statement;

"Talia, that is a b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l gown!" Lilac compliments her.

"Thank you! But it's not really my style... I would personally rather be in my ski jacket! I am usually more of an outdoorsy person rather than... Well... This!" She gestures to her dress and gets a soft laugh from the audience.

It continues in the same structure; a few laughs, questions about her dogs, stuff like that. The audience cheers for her when the buzzer goes. I wouldn't say it was an especially loud cheer, they didn't chant her name or anything.

Before I know it I am introduced and walking onto the stage.

"Welcome Glamour, welcome! How are you tonight?" Lilac asks me as I take my seat.  
"Great actually, I'm loving the Capitol!" I respond.

I put on my best charming smile, remembering how my angle is meant to be 'sweet and charming.'  
I spend the whole interview slightly nervous, but Lilac makes it really easy for me, giving me simple to answer questions and actually making the audience love me.

The interview goes quite quickly, the buzzer sounds after a few questions and the audience is cheering me when I really didn't do much. There are a few chants of my name, but not as much as previous tributes have had.

I think I did well, I mean, they seemed to like me, right?

I am happy I went first, now I don't have nerves pulsing through my body like the others must have.  
But I still have a few, my mind just keeps asking me questions over and over, the most dominant question being 'what is going to happen tomorrow?'

* * *

**Jensen Cherry (D2F) POV:**

Lilac introduces me and I nervously walk onto the stage. As soon as I sit down, the first thing she says is; "Did you know you have the same last name as our incredible Head Gamemaker this year?" She gestures to the Gamemakers stand.

"No, I didn't. I don't think there is any relation... But maybe the Cherry name is a sign of good luck?" I say with a laugh, looking in the general direction of where I assume the Head Gamemaker is.

I get more laughs than I expected from that, which really helps my whole 'funny and bubble' angle.

"Anyway, you look amazing in that silver ruffle dress! I mean, wow! It reminds me of that stone outfit from the chariot parade! Did you guys love that because I loved that!" Lilac asks the crowd who respond with a huge cheer.

I let out a small giggle, which the crowd love! I don't think I have ever acted this girly and bubble before, it feels strange.

I don't know how, but the interview flies by. It is just Lilac asking questions, me responding in a laughy voice and the crowd loving it. I am actually upset when the buzzer goes! Maybe if I had more time I could have made them love me more...

Hammer does really well, the audience love him! I am happy I have become better friends with him, we didn't really get a good start. He actually gets squeals from the audience, especially the girls, when he unbuttons his shirt and shows a large tattoo of fireworks on his chest and describes how it represents him.

They fell in love with him and I think a girl in the front row actually fainted! I can't help but laugh at how much they love him, not that I am surprised, but he does have quite a few people back home that hate him for the tricks he plays. He talks about his practical jokes and when the buzzer goes I think every single person in the audience is in love.

Which also means that every single tribute is jealous, and jealousy can often mean payback.

* * *

**Electra Lucina Ivie (D3F) POV:**

I go on stage a bit freaked out, Hammer will be a hard act to follow.

"Electra I love this dress, I mean the yellow matches you chariot outfit which matched your name! Your stylists are really making you recognisable!" Lilac exclaims.

"Actually, I think they are going for memorable." I laugh.

"Well is it working folks?" She ask the audience, which starts a huge chant of my name.

Eventually they settle down and I am asked a few basic questions, things like 'What do you like about the Capitol?' and 'It was incredible that you got that 10, that's the highest score! How did you do it? What's your secret talent?'

However, they all just lead up to the big finale: "Who was that little boy screaming at the Reaping."

"That was my little brother," talking about him brings a tear to my eye, "We don't have a mother so that is what I have become to him. I am the closest thing we have after - after her disappearance. All I want is to get back to him, to hold him tight and keep him safe, just like my mum used to do to me."  
I am close to telling the whole story, about how she is an Avox here in the Capitol, but that will make me be hated by the president and that is the last thing I need.

The buzzer goes and I sit down to watch Ky. He does well, answering the questions perfectly with his 'golden tongue' and charm. The audience is definitely going to be betting for him.

I wish I could focus more on his words but all I hear is Noah's little voice telling me I need to get home, telling me he misses me, telling me I must protect him.

* * *

**Jay Mantee (D4M) POV:**

Mignon walks on stage and a surprising number of people gasp, I am not surprised, she looks amazing in a silver mermaid dress I think it is called. She does incredible in the interview, conversing with Lilac happily and involving the audience as much as possible.

She definitely deserves to win. She has had the training and she is casting a spell over the audience, what more does a Victor need?

For some reason, I am upset when her interview is over, I like listening to her talk.

When I get onto the stage I don't bother doing anything. There is no point in taking even a single persons mind away from Mignon. I don't want to live anywhere.

Lilac makes lousy attempts and conversation bit eventually gives up and just sits there. The audience is confused, not sure what I am doing.

Eventually the buzzer goes and I exit the stage in silence, receiving strange looks from the other tributes. I smile to myself in my excitement. Tomorrow is it.

Tomorrow is the day I am finally free.

* * *

**Strave Carike (D5M) POV:**

My sister is insane, which actually makes me feel better about killing her. Her angle is literally sadistic bitch. She just talks about how she is going to kill me slowly and painfully to make me suffer for what I did. She just says stuff like "I will kill that son of a bitch so painfully he will regret everything he has ever done to me. I will cut of his toes and fingers, carve up his stomach, not stopping until he begs for death!"

When she goes off you can actually see the relief on people's faces.

I go on and I can see the pity in peoples eyes. They won't pity me when I am stabbing Mari in the stomach.

I am asked questions but I don't put effort into my responses. Somehow, Lilac takes that as me being scared of my sister, when in reality I don't need sponsors because I am not going to live.

I explain everything to the audience, about the family business and why we are so competitive. I know my dad will hate me for blaming him, but he will never see me again so it wont matter!

I walk of stage with a smile and see Jay looking the same way.

I'm happy somebody else feels like me.

Somebody else wants to die too.

* * *

**Callista Andromeda (D6F) POV:**

I am very lucky so far, the three interviews before me all left the crowd begging for someone normal. The District Four boy sat in silence, the District Five girl described horrifying scenes and the District Five boy ignored everyone!

Does anybody have brains these days?

I walk onto the stage with a big smile, trying to pull of my 'smart and strong willed' angle. Lilac starts with the usual comment on my dress, saying how much she loves it on me. It is glittery silver and it reaches my knees. I am also wearing quite high stilettos and a silver tiara.

I look amazing if I do say so myself!

She asks me general questions and I am feeling happy, but then she brings up one I was hoping she never would.

"So I hear your ancestor was on these games. Does anybody remember the cannibal?" The entire audiences eyes fill with fear.

Everybody has seen those games and know they will relate me to them. How am I going to think myself out of this one?

"Distantly, and I hear that I am nothing like him. Don't worry, I'm not crazy." I say with a smile, hoping nobody could see through my lie.

I am thankful that the buzzer sounds before she can continue asking questions! I don't want the Capitol to get a bad impression of me.

Isaac goes on after me and I have to say he looks quite adorable in a black suit with a light brown tie, the whole crowd thinks so too.

He answers the questions basically with yes or no, is interview angle obviously being quiet and shy. I have to say he is really working the crowd! Every time he says something the give out a loud "Awwwwwwww!" as if he is a lost puppy!

But cuteness isn't everything, not in these games. The real question is is he ready to kill?

* * *

**Luke Cole (D7M) POV:**

I think that Callista has to be one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I have been in a bad mood the entire day, yelling and screaming at everyone, then she gets off stage, sees I am upset, walks over and holds my hand while looking into my eyes. She gives it a squeeze, walks away and POOF. I am happy again!

Nobody has EVER been able to make me feel better when I am down.

Until now!

I don't really focus on Laurels interview, I am too busy thinking about Callista and worrying about my interview. I do notice her dress though, everyone does, it's like a woody greeny-brown dress that represents our district and looks beautiful.

I don't know how, but the interview is over in a second and it is suddenly my turn. I walk on stage, put on my most charming smile and get ready.

I have to say I am not surprised by the questions, it is just stuff about my dad being the Mayor and how that makes me feel, girls in the audience swooning over me and Lilac telling me how attractive I am.

"I have to say you are one of the most handsome men I have seen tonight! And you look quite well built, rumours say you are in with the careers AND lets not forget that 8 you got! I can tell you are going to be a top contender in these games!" Lilac says to the audience more than to me.

It's like I am being sold in a slave trade or something!

"I just want to get home so that my poor old dad doesn't die of loneliness! Love you dad." I say, looking into the cameras.

This gets me an 'awwwww' from the audience, especially the girls.

When the buzzer sounds I am happy. I did much better than I thought and I am so lucky that Callista calmed me down, or I would have been in BIG trouble.

* * *

**Colleen Reyna (D8F) POV:**

While I am waiting for my interview time I stare at the audience, trying to imagine that I am surrounded by friends so that I will be somewhat confident. I don't do well with people staring at me unless I know they care about me. Seeing as I am surrounded by the people who will be sending at least either Laurel or I to our deaths, I don't feel too comfortable.

They announce my name and I freeze up, it actually takes a nudge from Ice to get me moving towards the seat. I hastily sit down and try not to think of all the random people that are watching me.

"So, Colleen, tell me about the Capitol experience in your eyes." Lilac asks me, a comforting smile on her face.

I move my mouth but no words come out, being in a chariot in front of these people was nerve wracking enough, now I have to speak as if I am among friends?

"You can call me Lena. It has been real good." I got the first sentence from my mentor, the second sentence...

My stupidity came up with that one on its own. Real good? Who even says that?! My brain had no control over my mouth, the entire Capitol probably thinks I am some idiot that got a lucky training score.

The whole interview seems to go on forever, each second feeling like an eternity when I can't control my answers. The audience cheers when I go off, probably because they have gotten rid of the shy girl.

Ice goes on stage and talks a bit about his life at home, but keeps information on him as limited as possible, so I am guessing he is going for mysterious.

Well, whatever he is doing, he is definitely going better then I did.

* * *

**Rye Kuna (D9M) POV:**

I watch as Aurora goes on stage and everybody goes silent. She is in a yellow sundress and she skips on, which makes the crowd go wild. They think she is adorable, her stylist definitely played up the fact that she is only 12.

She acts completely innocent in her interview, making everyone in the crowd feel sorry for her. She almost starts crying when she talks about her family which brings the whole audience to tears. Its like she is bending them to do her every wish.

When I go onto the stage I am suddenly shut off. I am thinking about everything but nothing is really processing in my mind. I answer with quick responses, but don't go into detail.

This has to be the worst time for me to zone out, the only time I get to make them love me and I can't focus on what I am doing. Compared to how much they adored Aurora, I am nothing.

I am just a helpless kid sitting in a chair with nothing going on inside of him.

* * *

**Willow Thorne (D10F) POV:**

I am completely happy with my outfit, I am in a cowgirl dress and boots, but not as much with my angle. I am meant to act 'flirty' but every time I even think of acting flirty I feel guilty, like I am betraying Cole!

I mean I know we aren't technically actually going out, or anything like that, but I always feel special round him, like I have known him forever! I know that nothing can happen but I may as well be happy and spend time with him while I can, right?

Of course Jesse hasn't stopped paying me out about it, saying that both of us are most likely going to die in this, but like, if we like each other we may as well be happy now right?

I am called onto the stage so I put on huge beaming smile for the audience. I make a promise to myself that I won't mention Cole in my interview, I can't make him a target.

"So Willow, do you like anyone? Got anybody special back home?" Lilac asks me.

"Of course not, luckily I don't feel that way towards anyone! I have quite a few guy friends, but none that I actually like!" I say in a giggly voice.

"Really, well I guess the boys are missing out then!" Lilac laughs with me.

"Maybe, but I don't think theirs anyone I'm missing out on!" The audience laughs with me and I let a large smile spread across my face.

When I exit the stage, I see Cole glaring at me. I walk over to him and ask what is wrong, only to get a verbal slap in the face in response.

"Wow I didn't think it would matter to you, you have so many other guy friends you can play with." He snaps at me.

"Wha- I" I stutter, confused.

"You know what, no. This is my fault, I shouldn't have got myself wrapped up in drama over a stupid girl. Don't bother trying to find me in the arena, this alliance is over." He spits out, anger filling his face.

I don't care what he thought, he had no reason to call me a stupid girl and be so mean to me!  
"Great, fine, I'll be better off by myself anyway." I yell at him before storming back to my spot.

I get back just in time to see Jesse finish. Even though I only heard the last bit I know what is angle was; a cocky bastard.

Okay that was a bit harsh, it's not his fault Cole and I are fighting.

I hear the audience laughing and am surprised, who knew that idiot was capable of making people smile.

* * *

**Masano Kal (D11M) POV:**

As Demi is on stage I remember why I love her. Our mentor told us both that we should make our angles 'In love'. Demi is managing to work me into every question she is asked.

At the end, she finishes with "I just want Mas to be happy for his last few days. I know him, I know he won't let me die even if it means he has to. I just hope he knows I will never love someone as much as I love him."

A single tear rolls down her cheek and I can't help it, I run centre stage, pick her up and kiss her. The audience let's out a collective "awwwww" but I don't care what they think, I just had to do something to show her she is right, I won't let anything happen to her.

After our kiss, she walks off stage slowly and in a terrified daze. I go straight to the seat and get a knowing smile from Lilac.

"What a show!" She laughs, the audience cheer.

"Well after seeing her in that incredible beautiful, brown, silky dress I couldn't resist. I bet nobody else in the crowd could either!" This gets me more cheers.

The whole interview continues like this, Lilac asking something and me giving a response that sells Demi to the crowd.

The more sponsors she gets the further she will go! Maybe, just maybe, I can really do this.

Maybe I can get her to the end.

* * *

**Rose Nivval (D12F) POV:**

I spend most of my interview feeling sorry for Cole. He literally got his heart broken on a television show that everyone in the nation was watching.

I am very happy, my interview angle is literally stage fright, Haymitch couldn't think of anything else.  
It won't be too hard, I am already scared of my own shadow, I can easily act scared in front of a few thousand people.

I go onto the stage when I am called and realise that I won't have to act, I am completely petrified. I answer with short, one or two word answers. The interview is strange, every second feels like eternity but overall it goes quickly. When it's over, I don't even remember it happened.

Cole goes on and does his angle, which ends up being very similar to mine. He is more shy though, but very sweet still. It is surprising he can be so nice and sweet when he was so hurt a few minutes ago.

I can't help but think of Cole as a brother, I don't want to, but he is kind and I can't ignore that. So now I can't help but hate Willow. I hate how much she hurt him, broke him up inside.

"So, got anyone special?" Lilac winks at him.

His face turns dark and he responds with a bitter "No, nobody interesting anyway. I thought I liked someone, but it was just some mistaken emotions."

I look around to see Willow watching, looking hurt at this statement. Serves her right.

His buzzer goes, thankfully, and he gives a fake smile to the crowd before exiting.

I can tell it is fake because his eyes are brimming with water and if I hadn't hurried to get him out of there, I think they would have overflowed.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I'm going to keep it short today! Please review, tell me your thoughts whether they are good or bad!

Check out the poll on my profile.

Let me know who you like so I can decide who will live and who will die in the bloodbath!

Yes, that's right next chapter we are in the arena! Woooowwwww!


	29. Chapter 29: Bloodbath and Day 1

**Chapter 29: Bloodbath and Day 1**

* * *

**Glamour Vega (D1M) POV:**

60

I don't have a choice

59

I have to kill

58

I need to live

57

It's not my fault

56

Right?

* * *

**Talia Cummings (D1F) POV:**

55

How am I going to do this

54

Focus Talia

53

I can't kill!

52

Get your head together

51

Focus.

* * *

**Electra Ivie (D3F) POV:**

50

Okay Talia is three spots to the left

49

Aurora is five to the right

48

If I run to that section with the tall trees

47

They will follow

46

And we will live.

* * *

**Ky Luke (D3M) POV:**

45

Okay I don't want to be near Electra in the arena

44

It looks like she is going to the forest

43

I might go to the meadow or the maze

42

Everyone will go to the meadow though...

41

Maze it is.

* * *

**Mignon Hartney (D4F) POV:**

40

Only kill if you need to

39

Just keep it together

38

Play it safe

37

Keep yourself alive

36

And get away from them when the time comes.

* * *

**Mari Carike (D5F) POV:**

35

KILL

34

THAT

33

SON

32

OF A

31

BITCH

* * *

**Isaac Noel (D6M) POV:**

30

Get out of here

29

Find Rose

28

Run

27

Hide

26

Stay alive

* * *

**Callista Andromeda (D6F) POV:**

25

Time to scope out the arena, it seems to be in eight sections,

24

In front of me is dry land with boulders and rocks, next to that (going clockwise) is a tall forest

23

then a huge, plain open field, then a hedge maze that looks very enticing

22

a meadowy area that looks like it has a water source in it, a creepy, rusty looking mansion thing, like a haunted house

21

a junk yard with all these old machine things scrambled every where and a mountain range. Then it goes back to the dry land. I think I'll take the maze...

* * *

**Jesse Weft (D10M) POV:**

20

Almost time

19

Soon there will be no rules

18

I can get who I want

17

Do what I want

16

Kill who I want...

* * *

**Demicola Presquarel (D11F) POV:**

15

Oh god

14

How did this happen

13

Deep breaths

12

Keep calm

11

Mas will protect you.

* * *

**Masano Kal (D11) POV:**

10

Just protect Demi

9

Keep her safe

8

Hold her tight

7

Keep her alive

6

Kill anyone who tries to hurt her.

* * *

**Cole Sanders (D12M) POV:**

5

I am so broken

4

I can't do this

3

Not without her

2

I need to focus

1

I need to win

0

For my family.

* * *

**Hammer Tricks (D2M) POV:**

The horn goes and I run straight to the middle of the Cornucopia to get a weapon. Of course, everyone else does too. There is so much commotion, I get my hands on a sword when I suddenly feel a hand on my back. I spin around and stab the person in the stomach, adrenaline running through me.

I realise too late that it is Jesse, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

I killed a career.

Luke charges at me with an axe. He brings it down on my chest and I feel a surge of pain.

Then I feel nothing.

I killed a friend.

And then a friend killed me.

Carma's a bitch.

* * *

**Willow Thorne (D10F) POV:**

I watch as time slows done, I run away from my pedestal and manage to pick up a tiny pouch that wont have much in it. I look up just in time to see Cole run to grab a yellow backpack, only to have Glamour run up and stab him in the back with a dagger.

My knees buckle and I fall to the ground, I see the Two Female running towards me. I scramble up, only to fall over again. My necklace drops to the group and I watch as the horseshoe pendant falls, landing upside down.

"Please don't." I whisper to Two.

I see guilt flash in her eyes, but she knows I have to die.

She brings a knife down and stabs it into my stomach.

I let the darkness pull me down and away from this horror.

* * *

**Jensen Cherry (D2F) POV:**

I look at District Ten's limp body lying on the ground and let silent tears fall from my eyes. What have I become? Only a minute into the games and I am already savage. I saw Hammer dead, I saw Glamour kill. I took my chance to match them both, for now I am a killer and I am dead on the inside.

I run to the centre and grab a pack of throwing knives. I pretend to look around for my next prey, but my heart knows I can't kill again. Not today.

So I just watch, watch the blood spill, and try to ignore the part of me that is jealous of Hammer for getting away from this.

* * *

**Rose Nivval (D12F) POV:**

With a small pouch and loud music pounding through my head purposefully I run towards the creepy mansion. It isn't the safest place as it looks like it is about to fall, but I think it will have lots of hiding spots. When I am safely inside and far away from the entrance, I let the music stop and all my emotions fulfil me.

He killed him.

I saw it.

I know it happened but I don't want to believe it.

It had to happen sometime, I just never imagined it would.

And now they are both dead.

Cole thanks to Glamour and Isaac thanks to Jay.

They are both gone and I think my sanity is going with them.

* * *

**Jay Mantee (D4M) POV:**

I managed to get my hands on a knife and sword so I just kind of started swinging them around. Somehow, the sword found its way to Isaac's stomach and the knife in Rye's arm. Rye didn't die, but I killed Isaac. Lucky Isaac, he is already dead.

I smile to myself as I see Laurel running towards me with a knife. I close my eyes and wait for freedom.

* * *

**Laurel Ashton (D7F) POV:**

I recognise this boy, he is the one who wants to die.

If he wants to die, is it okay to kill him? It will make the audience love me and he will be happy about it.

So I run towards him with a dodgy knife that was stabbed into my backpack by somebody I didn't recognise. I don't know how they didn't realise I had a backpack, I picked it up right in front of them.

I am getting closer to Jay and he begins to beam at me. I finally reach him and stab him, trying not to think that this is a person.

"Sorry." I whisper to him.

I pull the knife out, wipe it on his shirt and run to the edge of the forest where Colleen is waiting.

* * *

**Aurora Wells (D9F) POV:**

I run as fast as my legs can take me just so that I don't fall behind. Electra and Talia run either side of me, we go straight towards a forest of some sort with tall trees and singing birds. It reminds me of the forest I used to run to at home and I can't help but remember the day of the reaping when I crossed the fence.

I felt so free, just as I do now. Running through the woods, the breeze blowing through my hair, it reminds me of home.

The home I desperately need to get back to.

I look to my allies, the ones who will help me survive, until at least two of us must die.

Electra carries a small black backpack and Talia a brown pouch clung over her shoulder. We run and run until our feet hurt, then we stop and listen. No sign of tributes is evident, so we sit and rest and wait. Wait for night to come and our dream world to be all that matters.

* * *

**Strave Carike (D5M) POV:**

We have been fighting since the start of the bloodbath, it has been so long that every tribute but the careers is gone, but the careers aren't in my visual range. Well, really nothing is in my visual range but Mari. I have been staring at her for so long that everything else is a blurred mess.

I have a finger missing, cuts all up my arms, a knife flesh wound on my calf and slashes across my face. Mari has similar injuries, but she doesn't have a stab wound in her leg, she has a broken arm. Well I'm pretty sure it is broken, it is bending completely the wrong way.

We circle around each other and I realise something; I am holding back. This has gone on too long and I need to end it, now. I jab my sword forward and it cut along her stomach. Blood comes spurting out and she gets angry, so she stabs me in the stomach with a knife. I fall to the ground, short of breathe, and she kneels down next to me.

She is about to stab me, but I can't let her win.

I grab my sword and make a deep gash in her neck, causing her to also fall short of breath.

BOOM

Thats her cannon, it has to be. Which means I am victorious, I have won. I can really rest in peace now.

I relax and let the darkness swallow me, pull me down into the hell I deserve to go to.

BOOM

* * *

**Luke Cole (D7M) POV:**

I stride towards the careers purposefully, fire burning in my throat as I mourn Jesse with anger. I see Strave and Mari dead on the floor, which is probably the only thing that could distract me from my thoughts now.

"Looks like they got what they deserve." I say to announce my presence.

They all smile at the thought of no more Mari.

"How did our numbers get so low? I didn't even see Hammer or Jesse die." Jensen asks the group.

Anger boils inside of me as I think of those two. I know that if I told everyone I killed Hammer I would be out for sure. I need someone to blame, someone who is likely to have killed him...

"It was that District Eight Boy, Ice or something. He killed them both." I tell the group.

Jensen looks devastated over the loss of her district partner.

"Then he ran that way." I point to the meadows, where I saw him run off into.

"Can we go hunt him down?" Jensen knuckles are white as she clenches them around her two throwing axes she keeps in hand at all times.

"Your choice, you are the leader now." Mignon tells her.

Her fury is evident in her eyes and I know that this is becoming more than just a game to her.

No more jokes and smiling for any of us.

This is the Hunger Games, we are the careers. It is time for us to act like it.

* * *

**Colleen Reyna (D8F) POV:**

After running for so long in this tall forest area, we fall to the ground exhausted. Laurel still has tears in her eyes, even after this running, over the thought of killing that boy. The whole time we were running she was muttering some kind of prayer for him or something.

I really like Laurels company, she hasn't just worked to earn my friendship, she has also earned my respect in the process. She hasn't had any training, yet she managed to get away from the bloodbath with a pack and a kill.

She empties out the contents of her backpack onto the floor and I do the same. Mine has a lot of food, fruit and various dried meats, an empty water bottle and a bottle of iodine. Hers also has an empty bottle, a small dagger, a pretty big thermal sleeping bag, a bit of rope and a cameo coloured, warm blanket.

We divide so both backpacks have a bit of food and she gives me the blanket while she keeps the sleeping bag. She takes the dagger and puts it into her bag before handing the knife she used to kill Jay to me.

"I know its your speciality and I can't bare to look at it." She hands it to me tearfully.

I pull her into a hug and just hear her whimper "I just keep seeing his face" as a tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

**Rye Kuna (D9M) POV:**

I run through the large hallways of this creepy mansion. I'm not sure why I came in here, it looked so cold and uninviting, I guess it reminds me of home. I keep running, the knife in my hand dripping a trail of blood wherever I go.

A trail of my blood.

It is the knife I pulled out of my arm, the arm that I am refusing to look at.

I hate that District Four kid. Thanks to him all I left the bloodbath with was this knife and a long bleeding gash. I find a room with a bed in it, only it is a bed without a mattress. I close he door and hope that nobody is in this mansion. I mean, who would pick to go here? Right?

I lie on the rock hard bed and don't even try to get comfy. Rolling over to face the wall, I play with the knife; stabbing it into the wall and pulling it out again. It is actually very similar to the knife I use at home to carve up my baking.

It's funny how I used to use this as a household tool and now I will have to use it as a weapon.

* * *

**Ice Paisley (D8M) POV:**

I sprint through the meadow, going along the bank that follows the river through a rather large meadow. I listen to the river as I run along but I stare at the ground, making sure I don't slip on the muddy bank. The wind whips through my pale hair as I get as far away as possible from the Cornucopia.

The river keeps winding and turning, for all I know I could be back near the Cornucopia again. Suddenly day begins to turn to night and I realise I will need to find somewhere to sleep.

I find a bed of mossy stuff that I recognise from training. They said if you set it on fire and then put the fire out the moss will be warm. May as well give it a try. I clumsily collect firewood and make a small fire. It takes me a long time, but I eventually set the moss and fire.

The warm blaze heats me up, but I have to put it out quickly before it chars. I splash a bit of water on it and it immediately goes out. What a strange mutation of moss for them to make.

I lay down on the warm moss and immediately get drowsy. I relax myself and let my body be taken over by the enticing thought of sleep.

* * *

**Deaths:**

1. Jesse Weft - D10M

2. Hammer Tricks - D2M

3. Cole Sanders - D12M

4. Willow Thorne - D10F

5. Isaac Noel - D6M

6. Jay Mantee - D4M

7. Mari Carike - D5F

8. Strave Carike - D5M

Thank you to all who submitted these tributes, I am sorr they had to go but a lot of them died for a reason.

R.I.P to them all.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**CAREERS**: Meadow

Jensen Cherry - D2F

Glamour Vega - D1M

Mignon Hartney - D4F

Luke Cole - D7M

**SURVIVORS**: Forest

Electra Ivie - D3F

Talia Cummings - D1F

Aurora Wells - D9F

**STAR CROSSED LOVERS: **Junk yard

Masano Kal - D11M

Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**FREEDOM FIGHTERS**: Forest

Laurel Ashton - D7F

Colleen Reyna - D8F

**ALONE**:

Rye Kuna - D9M: Creepy Mansion

Ice Paisley - D8M: Meadow

Ky Luke - D3M: Maze

Callista Andromeda - D6F: Maze

Rose Nivaal - D12F: Creepy Mansion

* * *

**Authors Note:**

WE ARE FINALLY IN THE ARENA

For those who have persisted with this story, thank you and I hope that it will pay off in the arena chapters!

Also, everybody who is reading this I got a total of 0 reviews for the last chapter! I don't care if you just give me a mark out of 10 or something! Just give me some kind of sign that somebody is actually enjoying what I am spending my time doing :S

For those who are confused about the arena, it is a circle cut into eight sections. Each section is a different landscape. It is like a circle cut into eight sections and the Cornucopia in the middle.

Hope you liked this chapter guys :)


	30. Chapter 30: Day 2 - Plans and Revenge

**Chapter 30: Day 2 - Plans and Revenge**

* * *

**Electra Ivie (D3F) POV: **Forest

I wake up to a fresh forest smell and the sound of water running.

Water.

I sit bolt upright and shake the other two girls away.

"Guys, get up! Follow me!"

We were lucky to get a large sleeping bag in my backpack that we could all squeeze into. I jump out of the sleeping bag and they soon follow. I pack up the sleeping bag as fast as possible, not speaking once, and run.

Run towards the water I heard. I am running perpendicular to the direction we were running yesterday, so parallel to the Cornucopia.

"Where are we going?" Talia asks running next to me, obviously confused over my huge smile.

I stop suddenly and the two girls almost run past me. I bend down and feel the floor, finding just what I expect. I stand back up and show the girls my hand.

"Mud?" Aurora asks, confused.

"Yes, which means..." I laugh.

"Water!" Talia squeals before continuing to run.

We all run, as fast as possible. Suddenly, in sync, we all stop and stare at a small damn surrounded by trees and other shrubbery.

"Wait guys." I tell them, Aurora looks like she is about to drink the whole damn.

I pull out two empty drink bottles, one from each of the bags, and a bottle of iodine from Talia's bag. I fill both of the bottles with water and pour in a few drops of iodine, the same thing that the survivors have done each year.

"How about we look at all the supplies while we wait?" I suggest, we still haven't had time to empty out our bags.

I tip my backpack upside and pour the contents onto the floor, Talia does the same with her pouch. In total we have two lengths of rope, a dagger, a hunting knife, a lighter, two packs of beef jerky, three packs of dried fruit, a small bottle of iodine and two drink bottles.

We split everything three ways except for the knife, dagger and lighter, just incase we get separated.

"But Aurora you won't have anything to hold your supplies in!" Talia notes.

"Yes I will, my mum gave me this for my token," She pulls out a small lunchbox, "it is what she put a snack in for school for me. I mean, when we had anything to spare."

She stuffs her food into the small thing and puts it into a pocket in her jumpsuit. All of the jumpsuits are black this year with a green belt around the waist and two green stripes down the sides. We also have our district number in green on our right shoulders.

Aurora luckily has a section on her belt that is the perfect elasticity to hold the lunchbox in place.

"Umm, would I be able to take the dagger? It's my preferred weapon." Talia asks shyly.

Aurora and I both nod so she grabs it and slides it straight into her belt.

"Aurora you can have the hunting knife, I can take the lighter." I tell her, the lighter came in my pack anyway, and I can probably fight someone in combat better than she would be able to.

As I pick up the lighter a small bell rings and a sponsor gift floats down, landing perfectly in my lap. I open in up to find a tall, thin spray can with the words 'highly flammable' written on it. I smile and slide it into the right side of my belt, sliding the lighter into my left side as I do. I look at the note and smile.

'You know what to do. Good luck. -Willow'

I slide that into my backpack and look up to see the girls staring at me in confusion.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

By now the iodine is finished doing its job, so I unscrew the lid and take a sip to hide my smile. I don't want the whole of Panem to know what I can do with this. I will make it a surprise.

And the Capitol loves surprises.

* * *

**Masano Kal (D11M) POV:** Junk Yard

I walk with Demi by my side through a huge junk yard. We weave our way through piles of old machines and marred metal that easily reach heights far over our heads. I managed to grab a small backpack in the bloodbath, but it only contained a small blanket and a tiny bit of food, but I found a crowbar and some scrap metal that very faintly resembles a knife. I hold the crowbar and Demi takes the scrap metal.

We walk hand in hand, her squeezing my hand tightly and holding the weapon even tighter in her other hand. You can tell she is sleep deprived, we walked all night. I was terrified that the careers would follow us and kill Demi, so I managed to convince her not to stop.

She gets paranoid when she doesn't sleep, every noise she jumps, every step she tenses up.

*Creak*

I snap my head to the right, immediately pulling Demi behind me. Suddenly an old machine, that is about half a metre taller than me and about the same length, transforms into a person. Well not a person, a robot. Without skipping a beat, it charges towards up.

"RUN!" I yell to Demi, pulling at her hand.

I drag her along beside me and we run as fast as our legs will take us. The machine comes up right behind us.

"Go, I'll fight it off." I tell Demi, who doesn't bother arguing.

I run at the mutt, crowbar slung over my shoulder. I swing at hits legs, but my hit does nothing. It swings down to grab me but I just manage to get out of the way.

I grab the crowbar and with all my might I stab it into the robots leg. It stumbles a bit, so I take the chance to run away. Somehow, even with the crowbar in its leg, it manages to chase me down.

The robot is nearly at me, a couple of metres away, when it freezes. It hits at the open air trying desperately to get to me. It's as if some kind of invisible barrier is stopping it, like there is a guardian angel out there for me.

A huge hole opens up in the ground and the robot falls into it. Once I am sure it is gone, I run into the direction I think Demi went.

"Demi!"

"Mas!" I hear her scream in response.

I run in the direction of her voice and find her knelt down on the dirt floor.

"I need to rest Mas." She whimpers.

"Okay, I'll stay up and keep watch. You just go to sleep." I wrap the small but warm blanket around her and give her a kiss on the head.

She immediately falls asleep and I just sit there watching her. She looks like an angel in her sleep, like the most flawless person alive.

"I love you." I whisper to her in her sleep.

"Don't kill the fairies." She mutters back.

I chuckle at her sleep talking, but try not to wake her. Try not to disturb her dream filled slumber that she tells me about through her muttering.

A land of magic that only she will ever see.

* * *

**Rose Nivaal (D12F) POV: **Creepy Mansion

I walk around the creepy mansion aimlessly, flinching at every creaky floorboard and jumping at every noise. My whole body is tense as I walk slowly and hesitantly through the cobwebbed halls, feeling like thousand of bugs are crawling all over my skin.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab me around the waist and throw me onto the floor. I roll over to see the boy from nine pinning me to the floor with his feet and left hand, spinning a knife in his right. I also notice the vacant look in his eyes and a huge wound in his right arm.

I manage to free one of my legs, so I lift it up and kick him in the stomach. He loosens his grip slightly, so I take the chance to get one of my arms free. I use my moment to punch him in the arm, right where his cut is. The pain causes him to drop the knife, but immediately realises.

We scramble over each other to reach for the knife, I just get my grip on the handle when he reaches for it too. I pull it away as fast as possible, accidentally cutting his palm int the process.  
"Ouch!" Blood pours out of his hand.

He gets up and runs at me again, sprinting as fast as he can. I close my eyes and I hold the knife in front of me, keeping a tight grip on it.

He runs straight into it.

I open my eye to see his face inches from mine, his eyes looking down at the knife stabbed into his stomach. Blood is pouring out, he falls backwards and lands flat on the floor on his back.

BOOM!

His eyes roll into the back of his head and I fall to my knees, his blood covering my abdomen.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

I get up and run. Run in any direction I can. I eventually come to an open door that has a bathroom inside. I fill the sink with water and put the knife in it. I then splash some water onto my stomach and try desperately to scrub the blood off, soaking the whole thing in water.

I continue scrubbing for I don't know how long, it must be an hour at least. I eventually get the blood out of both the knife and my jumpsuit, so I empty the sink. Tears silently fall down my cheeks as District Nine's blood goes down the drain. I just keep imagining his parents watching this, they must hate me. I don't blame them, I hate me too.

Even after scrubbing for so long, I still keep finding blood on me. I search my leg and find a large cut on my leg, a large deep cut. I don't have any bandages, so I jut sit there squeezing it together, trying to stop the blood.

After losing too much blood, it finally slows down. My throat burning, I fill my cupped hands with water and take a long drink. My brain knows its bad, but I am so thirsty. I keep drinking the water, trying not to think about the strange taste to it. I barely slept last night. I am so tired.

I lay down on the tiled floor and immediately start to fall asleep. I still have the knife in my hand, but there is no way I am doing anything with out it. Even sleeping, I feel so much safer with the knife.  
Although the sleep is good, my dreams aren't. They are filled with pictures of the boys face and his parents looking into his coffin, but I am too tired to stay up. So I lie there and try with everything I can to stop those dreams.

Of course, nothing works.

* * *

**Ky Luke (D3M) POV:** Hedge Maze

I am so happy I chose to go to the maze, I actually got a bit of sleep last night. The grass is actually softer than it looks, which I didn't think was possible. I slept soundlessly the whole night, which is a rare thing in the games.

I doubt that it works in the arena, but I am using an old maze tactic that my mum told me, she said that if I put my left hand on the wall on my left and follow it along, I will always find the middle. Even when you hit a dead end you just turn around and follow the new left wall.

It has worked for me so far, may as well keep using it. I got quite unlucky in the bloodbath, all I have is a small bottle of water that I hold in one of my belt straps and a muesli bar that was attached to it with a bit of string, which I kept too, it is what's tying my parents wedding rings onto my belt. Luckily I recognised some berries growing on the hedges that are safe to eat.

The maze walls are huge, they must be double my height, at least! All the walls are hedges, but they are so thick that there would be no hope of crawling through to the other side. There are also lots of creatures, probably mutts, that I can hear rustling around in the hedges that I am worried about. I don't know what creatures these could be, they could be dangerous.

The rustling also means I can't hear if any tributes are coming around the corner.

Actually I wonder if there are any other tributes in this maze, I mean there were 8 deaths yesterday and 1 today. There are 15 of us left. The boy from Two, boy from Four, both from Five, boy from Six, both from Ten, boy from Twelve and one more person, I will find out who tonight, are dead.

I can't decide if I am happy Electra is alive or not.

Well, of course I am happy she is alive, but I don't want to have it come down to us fighting each other. I wouldn't be able to kill her, I mean, I have got to know her over the last few days and she is from my district.

I really dislike that Capitol now. I used to hate them because they banned interesting books at the library and all of them are now about how great the Capitol is. They are blocking us from a true and honest education.

But now, now that I am stuck in their stupid game, it makes my blood boil at how they are enjoying my suffering right now.

It is despicable the nerve they have to watch us kill each other when none of them would survive a day in here.

My fingers fiddle with the rings on my belt as I walk along, my mind slowly running out of things to think about, a very rare feat, as boredom takes over. I don't even both trying to think anymore, I just let my feet carry me and wait for night to come so I can rest again.

* * *

**Jensen Cherry (D2F) POV: **Meadow

I whiten my knuckles with my tight grip on an axe in each hand as I try to distract myself from my anger.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T." Mignon states wearily, they have been at this for almost two hours!

I haven't had the enthusiasm to join in.

"Tree." Glamour responds with equal weariness, adding "Something beginning with G" when he gets a nod from Mignon.

He doesn't even bother to add the 'I spy with my little eye'.

"Grass." Mignon replies, also receiving a nod, "Something beginning with L."

"Lake." Glamour says.

I zone out after that, we have been following this lake for so long, hoping Ice had the same idea. They have asked to stop numerous times, but after the loss of Hammer I am the leader, and I am out for revenge. I won't stop until that canon goes off for Ice. If I die in the process, Glamour will take my job and do the same.

"Jensen," Luke grabs my arm to stop me for a bit, but I shake off his grip, "Jensen we have to stop. It's getting dark."

"Fine, you guys stop and set up camp, I'm going to walk for a bit longer. I will just follow the river so I know my way back." I announce to them and walk off before they try and stop me.

I walk along in the quiet bush, still with axes in hand. It's only a couple of hundred metres before I see a figure in a small clearing. It is a bit dark, but even in the sunset I can see that it's Ice. Getting a good grip quickly, I pull my arm back and throw the axe in my right hand.

It hits him straight in the back, causing him to fall onto the floor face down. I pull the axe out of his back and flip him over.

"Revenge is sweet." I whisper to him before bringing the fatal axe down into his chest.

The life practically pours out of his eyes and I smile as I watch the light in him go out.

BOOM.

"Don't mess with me." I say to nobody.

I walk away from his body beaming, so happy that I actually start running. Its not long before I see the light of the fire a few metres away.

"Guys I found him! I did it!" I smile at the three sitting around the fire.

"Yeah we heard. Jensen, what's happening to you?" Mignon looks at me, worried.

"What do you mean?" I question, smile still planted on my face.

"You just killed someone and your smiling." Mignon tells me.

I just killed someone.

And I'm smiling.

I just killed someone!

"Oh my god, what have I become." I say to myself.

Suddenly the whole world comes down on my shoulders and all I see is Ice's face.

"No, Jensen, don't feel bad about it though." Glamour says, "He killed Hammer, you killed him. That's how the Hunger Games works. We need that fire in you that made us walk all this way, but make sure you don't get caught up in it all and change who you are."

"Okay, I am going to bed. I need to think about some things." I go into one of the four tents they have set up, taking with me an axe and a sleeping bag.

I don't know why, but I want to sleep with an axe tonight. I guess it will make me feel safer.

I lie in my warm sleeping bag, not daring to close my eyes until I can't keep them open any longer. I can tell that if I close my eyes, even when I blink, I will see his bloody body and shocked face.

* * *

**Deaths:**

(I have decided I am switching to a countdown)

24. Jesse Weft - D10M

23. Hammer Tricks - D2M

22. Cole Sanders - D12M

21. Willow Thorne - D10F

20. Isaac Noel - D6M

19. Jay Mantee - D4M

18. Mari Carike - D5M

17. Strave Carike - D5M

16. Rye Kuna - D9M

15. Ice Paisley - D8M

Thank you to all who submitted these tributes, I am sorry they had to go but a lot of them died for a reason.

R.I.P to them all.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**CAREERS**: Meadow

Jensen Cherry - D2F

Glamour Vega - D1M

Mignon Hartney - D4F

Luke Cole - D7M

**SURVIVORS:** Forest

Electra Ivie - D3F

Talia Cummings - D1F

Aurora Wells - D9F

**STAR CROSSED LOVERS:** Junk yard, heading back to Cornucopia

Masano Kal - D11M

Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**FREEDOM FIGHTERS: **Forest

Laurel Ashton - D7F

Colleen Reyna - D8F

**ALONE:**

Ky Luke - D3M: Maze

Callista Andromeda - D6F: Maze

Rose Nivaal - D12F: Creepy Mansion

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So everybody, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Next update should be hopefully Wednesday next week and it will be Day Three!

There is a poll on my profile for who your favourite is so far so check it out!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed last time! And again if you just give me a mark from 1 (bad) to 10 (amazing) in review I would be happy!

Thanks to my loyal readers, I hope you are enjoying the arena!


	31. Chapter 31: Day 3 - Lazy Day

**Chapter 31: Day 3 - Lazy Day**

* * *

**Mignon Hartney (D4F) POV: Cornucopia**

I don't know what this arena is doing to everyone, I can barely sleep, Jensen is going crazy, Luke's personality is changing every second and Glamour is getting frustrated with everybody. Last night, after Jensen came back to tell us about Ice's death, everybody went into their tents, well everyone but me. I sat by the fire keeping watch.

It got dark quickly, but it wasn't even pitch black before everyone came back out of there tents. I couldn't sleep, Luke was shaking like a madman, Jensen kept seeing Ice's face and Glamour, well he was just awake.

So we all walked back to the Cornucopia, which is where we are now, and set up our tents when the sun was just about to come out. That was about half an hour ago.

Luke is taking the first watch, but I might relieve him because I still can't sleep, I still feel this sense that something is wrong, like I'm in the wrong place.

So I sit outside, still in my sleeping bag, and listen to my alliance snore. Jensen snores very quietly, but it's notable, Glamour is a bit louder, but still a bit quiet. I do have to say, I am surprised we haven't been attacked because the whole arena must be able to hear Luke's snoring!

What am I going to do with my alliance. We are so small and we are all going insane, it won't be long before we all snap and kill each other...

I know what I need to do. I need to leave. While I can hear them snoring, while I know they are asleep.

Quickly and quietly, I pack up all my stuff, including my tent, and put everything in a backpack. I grab two knives, my sword, a bow and arrows, some food and a mini cooking stove. I know where I need to go.

I check for the three snores, and when I hear them all, I run. Straight into the forest.

I run until my feet hurt, then I keep going. Deeper into the forest, the sun goes further up and I know they will wake up at anytime. I look up into the sky, the sun is in the middle of the sky, it should be about lunchtime.

"Oomph." I mumble as I fall backwards.

I ran straight into somebody. I pick up my sword and aim it forward, only to realise I am holding it up to Electra.

"Mignon?" She asks as I put my sword back into my belt.

"You know when you asked me to be in your alliance? And I said I would join you in the arena? Well, I am here!" I smile nervously.

She looks at me hesitantly.

"I brought a peace offering." I pull out the bow and arrow, "It's for Aurora."

"Okay, I guess you can come, we will go see the girls."

We only walk about 60 metres when I see a clearing with Aurora and Talia in it.

"Hi Aurora, hi Talia." I say to them.

Aurora runs up to hug me but Talia looks at me quizzically.

"How do you know my name?" Talia asks.

"After you guys asked me into your alliance I made note of your names at the interviews." I say sheepishly.

"You got me a bow and arrow!" Aurora squeals like its her birthday.

"Yeah, and I have a spare knife if anyone wants one!" I offer.

"Yes please!" Electra smiles.

"I also have a mini cooking stove and a tent."

"I think we made the right decision letting you into our team!" Talia comes over and hugs me.

The other two girls do too, but I have a feeling that Electra doesn't trust me.

Oh well, I am just happy that my strange feeling is gone and I can feel safe with this alliance.

* * *

**Rose Nivaal (D12F) POV: Creepy Mansion**

My whole body shakes uncontrollably as the cold surrounds me. I don't know what to do about my leg, I have no first aid, no bandages. It's stopped bleeding but I know blood poisoning when I see it.

Whether it was from the water I drank yesterday or the dust getting into my cut, I know that I won't be able to survive for much longer. A bell rings and a little package falls into my lap. I hope for some kind of ointment, but only get a bandage. I guess it's better than nothing.

I tightly wrap the bandage around the cut so that it is all covered. Unfortunately, the bandage somehow caused more blood to come out. I watch as it slowly seeps out, staining through the bandage.

I let streams of tears roll down my face as I curl up on the floor, knees to my chest. I try to keep warm, but nothing works, I just keep shaking. I watch as the dust bunnies fly around in the soft wind, only visible because of the dull rays of light coming through cracks in the ceiling.

I follow the cracks in the wall, wondering how deep they really go. I watch as tiny insects crawl along the floor, none of which coming near me. I stare at the rotting wooden boards and imagine my cupboard at home. I am curled up under a bed right now, watching everything in the room, imaging I am in a safe place.

When really I am in the place I will probably die in.

I am very sick and slowly getting worse. But nobody wants to help me. I am just the tribute from Twelve, nothing special. And it's not like Twelve in all it's poverty can help me.

They may as well save their money for those who have a chance at survival.

Unlike me, whose death is now inevitable thanks to the cut on my leg.

I know I don't have long, my face is blue and my lips are purple. I can't feel my leg and my fingers are numb. I know that this is nearly the end.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. A sleep filled with my family crying at my dead body. A sleep filled with me being trapped in a coffin. A sleep with Nine standing over me laughing.

A sleep that I may never awake from.

* * *

**Callista Andromeda (D6F) POV: Maze**

BOOM!

"I wonder who that could be." I mutter to myself.

I have been talking to myself for a while now, being alone is driving me crazy. I am terrified. Terrified of myself. I mean, what if I end up like Titus? What if I become a cannibal? These games are already taking my sanity, they could easily take my morals too.

But I can't afford to think like that. I need to stay focused.

I hate this maze, it is going nowhere. It is just endless twist and turns that I am wasting my time with.

I need to go back to the Cornucopia, which, if I remember correctly, is west. I detach a compass from my belt and figure out my bearings so that I know which direction is west. Fingers crossed that I have got this right.

I follow the twists and turns of the maze, looking for some sign that I am going in the right direction. I doubt I will find one, but it can't hurt to look.

I wonder if anyone else is in the maze. I didn't see anyone come in.

My stomach rumbles loudly and I realise how hungry I am. I unzip my pocket and pull out a few berries that I found in the hedge maze that I recognise as safe to eat. One by one, I eat the berries, leaving half for later.

I'm not sure how long these berries will last, I remember everything about them but that and their name. I wonder if they go off at all...

I walk along, boredom slowly taking over my brain and my enthusiasm diminishing. Soon my feet are moving, but my brain has shut down and I am just going wherever they take me.

I stop and get my bearings again, just to make sure I haven't done a U turn and am going in the wrong direction. The compass still reads that I need to go in the same direction, so I keep walking, wondering to myself how far I will have to go before I reach the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Glamour Vega (D2M) POV: Cornucopia**

"Come on guys, everybody up." I hear Jensen call from outside my tent.

I climb out of my tent and have a big stretch. Luke climbs out of his and does the same.

"Guys we have a problem." Jensen tells us, "I woke up about two hours ago and nobody was taking watch. So I checked Mignons tent because the last time I was awake she was meant to be taking watch. But she wasn't in there. Then, as soon as I pulled my head out of her tent, I heard a cannon." She looks at Luke and I grimly.

"So maybe she killed someone." I say.

"Yes, or maybe she left us." Luke adds.

"Or maybe she died." Jensen says what we are all thinking.

We all sit in silence for a bit.

"So what now. If she has betrayed us she could be bringing a team here to overpower us." Luke tells us.

"I guess, but if she just went for a walk and got lost she could be coming back." I argue back.

"How about this; see that field over there? I vote we go to the edge of that and set up camp next to that row of big bushes. We won't be seen first thing but we will be able to see the Cornucopia. We will stay there the night and tomorrow morning we can move on." Jensen suggests.

"I agree." I say straight up.

"I guess I do too." Luke adds.

We pack up everything we can hold in the backpacks we have and take it to the field. We don't end up going next to the original bushes we had planned, we find a kind of curved line of bushes that hide both sides and the back of our tents.

Once everything is set up, we light a fire next to our tents and pull out our sleeping bags so we can sit around the fire in our little sleeping bag cocoons. We talk about a number of topics, but the biggest one is what we are going to do tomorrow.

Despite original plans, we decide we are going to stay in the same place all tomorrow, maybe going for a small walk around this field or something to look for easy kills, just to make sure the Capitol likes us. However, since we found such a good spot, we won't be moving camp.

The next big topic is how much the arena is changing us. The biggest difference is that it is making us nocturnal. We have barely been sleeping at nights and then we have been tired during the day. I don't know what it is, but the dark just doesn't make me tired anymore.  
We stay up talking for who knows how long, there is so much to discuss. Life, death, killing.

It gets fully dark and the national anthem starts to play, then the Panem seal shows in the sky.

The District Twelve Females face fills the sky, then the seal, then nothing.

We all sit in silence for a while, nobody sure what to say. Are we meant to be happy she is alive?

That makes her competition.

But to wish she was dead...

That would be the most immoral thing imaginable.

Even in the Hunger Games, wishing death on someone should always be wrong.

* * *

**HOURS EARLIER (about one hour after the careers woke up)**

* * *

**Laurel Ashton (D7F) POV: Forest**

"It looks like its going to get dark soon, wanna see if we can come up some dinner?" Lena asks me.

I just nod my head in response, I haven't been very talkative since the bloodbath when I killed Jay. I mean, how could I do that?

"Okay you start a fire and I'll get some food." She says, walking away a she does.

We decided last night that this would be our routine. One of us starts the fire while the other collects any type of fruit or berries we can find. The gatherer then brings any food found back for inspection by the other person.

I get to work on the fire, making a little hut out of sticks, stuffing dry leaves in the middle that will easily catch light. I pull out a match, light it and set the leaves on fire. They catch alight quickly, soon heating up the twigs enough for them to light. I keep feeding the fire until it grows big enough that I can sit back and enjoy its warmth.

It's still not dark yet, which means I can enjoy the fires warmth for longer. Once night comes and the fires light is easy to spot, we will have to put it out.

A movement from in front of me instinctively makes me pick up the nearest thing to me a protection. Thankfully, it's just Lena.

"What are you gonna do with that? Poke me?" Lena laughs.

I look down to see that I have picked up a twig as a weapon.

"More like stab you in the eye! You scared me!" I laugh in response.

"I have a surprise for you!" Lena beams at me.

She holds up a dead squirrel by its tail.

"I think I am going to vomit." I say, half jokingly.

"It's gross, I know, but once we skin it it should make a nice meal... Right?" Lena says.

I don't respond so she just sits down and digs her knife into the squirrels flesh. I look away, not being able to stand the sight of that much blood. I spend half an hour looking away, talking loudly to block out the squelchy sounds that skinning an animal makes.

"Okay, turn around now!" Lena says, excitement filling her voice.

I slowly turn back and am actually impressed at what I see. Lena has managed to roughly cut two pieces of squirrel meat and has them on a clean looking, flat rock.

I take a long sip from one of the water bottles and watch as she puts the rock on top of the fire, mostly smothering it, which will make the fire go out soon. Let's just hope that it stays light long enough to cook the food, but not so long that it is visible in the darkness.

I watch hungrily as the squirrel slowly cooks and get excited for the real meat that is about to come.

* * *

**Deaths:**

24. Jesse Weft - D10M

23. Hammer Tricks - D2M

22. Cole Sanders - D12M

21. Willow Thorne - D10F

20. Isaac Noel - D6M

19. Jay Mantee - D4M

18. Mari Carike - D5M

17. Strave Carike - D5M

16. Rye Kuna - D9M

15. Ice Paisley - D8M

14. Rose Nivval - D12F

Thank you to all who submitted these tributes, I am sorry they had to go but a lot of them died for a reason.

R.I.P to them all.

**Alliances:**

**CAREERS: Field **

Jensen Cherry - D2F

Glamour Vega - D1M

Luke Cole - D7M

**SURVIVORS: Forest**

Electra Ivie - D3F

Talia Cummings - D1F

Aurora Wells - D9F

Mignon Hartney - D4F

**STAR CROSSED LOVERS: Junk yard, heading back to Cornucopia**

Masano Kal - D11M

Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**FREEDOM FIGHTERS: Forest**

Laurel Ashton - D7F

Colleen Reyna - D8F

**ALONE:**

Ky Luke - D3M: Maze

Callista Andromeda - D6F: Maze, heading towards Cornucopia

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, got distracted this week.

Please tell me your thoughts!

Poll will be on my profile, vote for your favourites to survive!

Next chapter will probably be next Friday :)


	32. Chapter 32: Day 4 - Hard work and Carma

**Chapter 32: Day 4 - Hard work and Carma**

* * *

**Luke Cole (D7M) POV: **Open Field

I am sitting in the middle of a smallish room with two familiar doors to my right and a new one to my left. The two on my right are black and the one on my left is a light woody brown. The ones on my right are closed while the one on the right is open and reveals a beautiful sunrise on the other side.

The walls begin to close in and I need to chose which way to go, take a risky chance with the familiar or take a stab in the dark with the new, more beautiful left one. Of course, I choose the left, running straight through it. The door shuts behind me and I feel the warm radiating glow of the sun hit me.

I wake up suddenly, sitting up quickly and taking a sharp breath in. What the hell was that! It was so real, I still feel the claustrophobia that filled me in that dream. I quickly get out of my tent and take deep breathes in.

"What are you doing up?" Glamour asks, I forgot he had to keep watch.

"Umm I'll take the next watch." I say.

Glamour doesn't hesitate to go straight into his tent and go to sleep, his snores coming minutes after his tent zip closes.  
The first light of day is just coming through, it is still hard to see but I can make out any object as far as the cornucopia. I listen to the deep snores of my allies and realise how small our alliance has becomes. Three is a dangerous number, two could easily gang up on the last, and if anybody gangs up on anybody it will be Jensen and Glamour against me. I am the outsider.  
I see a dark figure run from the maze to the Cornucopia and I pick up my axe, ready to fight. Suddenly the figure flicks its head a bit and short dark red her flies out to reveal a very pretty face. I smile to myself and know what I need to do.  
The figure stops to grab supplies and I do the same, quickly packing up my sleeping bag and shoving everything I can into an already half packed back pack. I sling the bag on to my shoulder and grab as many full water bottles as I can. The figure runs towards the meadow and I chase after it. Smiling to myself, I finally understand the dream.  
While I run I stuff the drink bottles into the bags and shove it on my back. I chase the figure into the meadow. As soon as I have crossed the border an arm pulls me back an holds a knife to my throat.  
"Who are you and why are you chasing me." Callista says.  
I grab her knife hand and spin our bodies around so that she is pinned up against a tree.  
"Hey Calli, miss me?" I laugh as recognition crosses her face.  
"Hey Seven." She responds nonchalantly.  
I release her from the tree and she begins to walk away.  
"Where you going beautiful?" I call.  
She strides back over to me.  
"Number 1: don't call me beautiful or babe or anything like that. Number 2: don't yell, we are in the arena for gods sake. Number 3: I am going away from you." She says sternly, putting her face inches away from mine.  
"Now why are you doing that?" I question her, not being able to stop smiling.  
"Trust me, you don't want to be in an alliance with me. I could go crazy any moment." She says, turning away from me again.  
I grab her hand and spin her back to face me.  
"I can handle it, trust me." I wink at her.  
She judges me for a while, finally shrugging after a little debate that I can tell is going on in her head.  
"Fine, but don't blame me if I kill you and eat your body." She turns and strides off.  
I smile and jog after her.  
"Eat my body?" I laugh.  
"It the arena anything can happen." She replies.  
She has a point, maybe they will do a 74th Hunger Games and let two people win...  
Hopefully...

* * *

**Aurora Wells (D9F) POV:** Forest  
"Eye spy with my little- ughhh." Electra starts, moaning when her stomach rumbles loudly.  
I am surprised that her stomach didn't wake up Mignon and Talia!  
"We need breakfast." I state the obvious.  
We have been seriously rationing our food and when we want to eat we bed to gather as much as possible.  
"Okay, I'll go." Electra starts to stand.  
"No Electra, you always have to go. I'll go this time." I stand too, feeling bad for the obviously sleepy Electra.  
"But you might grab the wrong ones, what if you get poisoned?" We have been using Electra as our gatherer in the arena because she can remember every fruit, nut and plant in the book.  
"I'll bring them back and get you to check before I eat any." I tell her, picking up my bow and arrow, "trust me, I will be okay."  
I grab the little pouch we use for gathering and walk off into the forest. I try to make my footsteps heavy so I will be able to see them on the way back. I continue walking east, just going in a straight line so that I won't get lost and keep my bow ready with arrow set up.  
I love having a bow and arrow in my hands, I feel so safe with this as my protection. I can't help but wonder what Electra's weapon is meant to be, she holds onto the spray can and lighter like its her life support, but how is she meant to hurt someone with it.  
I am so happy with my alliance, especially having Electra in it. She is really caring, like my big sister or something. She has helped me so much in the arena. It is going to be hard to live if she dies, I can't imagine it.  
I hear a noise to my right so I shoot an arrow. There is a thump on the floor, so I run to see what I hit. Lying on the floor, blood covering her chest and raspy breath dying, is the girl from District Seven.  
"Shit, shit, shit! I am so sorry." She is still alive, but barely.  
The arrow sticks out of her stomach, blood flowing out. Freaked out by the sight, I run away, completely forgetting about my task to collect berries. I keep running, as fast as possible, until I find my alliance in a clearing.  
The first thing I see is Electra's worried eyes and her arms outspread, welcoming and kind. I fling my self into her arms and start to sob. My knees buckle, but Electra manages to hold me up.  
"Shhh, shhh it's okay, shhh." She tries to calm me, but I can sense the worry in her voice.  
"Aurora, are you okay? What happened?" Talia asks, only just waking up to the sound o my sobbing.  
I pull myself together for a moment, just enough time to say, "I killed someone." Before I break down again, sobbing and shaking.  
BOOM  
As if just in time, the cannon sounds. I know it's not for me, but I feel like I am dying. I killed someone. Someone with a home. Someone with a family. Someone who was happy. Someone who did nothing to me.  
I killed someone...

* * *

**Colleen Reyna (D8F) POV: **Forest  
"LAUREL!" I run aimlessly, screaming out to find Laurel. She went to get some breakfast, and then I heard the cannon.  
I have a bad feeling, I know it's her. My heart is pounding out of my chest as millions of horrible possibilities play out in my head, I could be running into a trap! My hands shake as an image of the careers standing over Laurels bloody body comes to mind.  
I stop dead in my tracks, about 10 metres in front of me is a body, a body with very long ashen hair and white skin, it looks so much like Laurel.  
But it can't be Laurel, right? It can't be! Maybe she is just resting, or she fainted.  
"Laurel." I say, smiling as I stride towards her, knowing she must have just fallen asleep while she was picking berries.  
The closer I get, the more I know this isn't true.  
Then I see it; the arrow sticking out of her stomach, the blood covering her, the clammy look to her skin, her matted hair. I know deep down she is dead, but I won't admit it too the rest of me.  
My hands shake as I kneel beside her. Her eyes are so steely, I have to close them for her. I pull the arrow out of her stomach and place her hands on her stomach to cover the wound. I grab a small bouquet of flowers and put them in her hands. She looks amazing, like an angel that has fallen.  
I know that the Capitol would want me to go, so they can pick up her body. Plus, just seeing her is making me beat myself up.  
I am about to step away when I see something in the dirt. Where her right hand was there is writing, like she left a message for me. It's hard to make out, but I can faintly make out a '9' and then 'f', then a squiggle, then a 'm', then an 'a' and then it cuts off. 9-f-scribble-m-a.  
I know Laurel well enough to understand what she means. I know what she is telling me.  
She is telling me who killed her: the District Nine female.  
I walk away from her body, then I start to run. I run back to where Laurel and I were camping, quickly packing up my stuff. I don't take anything of hers, I couldn't bare to keep that with me.  
Just as I have got everything in my backpack I hear a little bell and a parachute slowly fly down and catch on a low hanging branch. I open it up to find a brown coloured book with the words 'Covering It All: Forests to Flowers'. I open it up to find writing neatly scribed on the inside saying:  
_Lena, this was her favourite. Go get revenge and win this for her._  
_-District Seven_  
Fire burns inside me as I imagine how her family must be feeling. I look up to the sky, wipe away my tears and say, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
I place the book into my backpack and then swing it over my shoulder as I stride away from the campsite Laurel and I set up together. I stride towards the place where she died and decide to go from there. Hopefully District Nine left some kind of tracks I can follow.  
She better watch her back, because I am out for blood.  
I am out for revenge.  
And I will reach satisfaction.

* * *

**Ky Luke (D3M) POV:** Maze  
It took me 4 days to get here, but I can truthfully say my plan was successful. I just kept following the wall to my left and I have made it. I am in the centre of the maze and it is incredible. It is a picturesque scene, the grass green and more soft than I could imagine, I fall to my knees and stroke my hands through the grass.  
I look up at a beautiful fountain in the centre of the clearing, running towards it with my hands cupped, I feel both excitement and suspicion. I have the water cupped in my hands when a little bell rings and I realise I have received a sponsor gift. There is a little piece of card with writing on it that I read first:  
_Congratulations, but control yourself, keep your focus. You should know you have to clean it first. Stay safe and stay alive._  
_-Willow_  
I open up the metal container to find a little bottle, the only writing on it is '_de-poisoning agent. Add six drops per litre of water and sit for at least 10 minutes'._  
I grab my water bottle that has been empty for the last 36 hours and fill it with the water from the fountain. The bottle says '500mL' so I put in three drops of the de-poisoning agent. It is a strange red colour and it spreads itself through the water, making all the water turn the same red. I put the lid on and sit with my back leaning against one of the hedges facing the fountain.  
It is a really beautiful fountain, it's all made of marble with a big statue in the middle of a beautiful woman, an angel actually, with big beautiful wings and a harp. She holds the hard in her left hand down next to her thigh, her whole arm just kind of dangling. Her right arm is stretched up towards the sky, only a slight bend in her elbow and her fingers slightly curled over. On her pointer finger there is a dove, wings outstretched and about to take flight, that she is looking at.  
She is amazing, the intricacy of the fountain is incredible, so much detail in her eyes and face, I feel like she is about to move or something she looks so real.  
I never understand the Capitol, why bother putting something so beautiful in the middle of something so ugly? Why put so much effort into it?  
Why don't they get all the money they waste on the games and fund it back into the districts, then if a district rebels they can just cut them off or something? I just don't get it...  
Am I being naive? Thinking that we can all just live in peace? Every book I have read has helped me learn, every history book I can remember has made me come to one conclusion: there is a way through all of this.  
Maybe if everyone stopped cutting themselves off to obvious solutions we could figure this out.

* * *

**Talia Cummings (D1F) POV: **Forest  
I feel the warm fire heat up my hands as its uncontrollable blaze keeps us alive. The four of us sit around the fire in silence, we have barely spoken since Aurora came back to tell us about the District Seven girl. Electra has been humming a lullaby to Aurora for the past twenty minutes, keeping her arms wrapped around the still shaking girl protectively.  
I hear a small whimper to my left so I instinctively whip my head to face whatever made the noise. About 8 metres away is a little puppy, hobbling along with some kind of injury on its front right paw. It looks quite similar to one of the dogs I have at home, so I can't help but go over and help it.  
I get up and walk over, faintly noticing Aurora following me.  
"Hey little puppy, do you need some help?" I say in a calming voice.  
It turns and hobbles towards. Aurora stops about 2 metres away, fishing for some bandages in one of the backpacks. I reach out and feel the dogs leg, but nothing seems to be wrong with it. Suddenly it puts its foot back down on the floor and begins to grow, not stopping until it reaches about double the size of a full grown dog.  
"Ahhhh!" I screech.  
It lunges towards me, trying to take a chunk out of my arm, but I stealthily dodge it. It picks up its left paw and scratches at my stomach, but it must have missed because I don't feel anything.  
In my peripheral vision I see Electra pull Aurora away from where she was and run towards the dog, spray can and lighter in hand.  
"Oi!" She screams at the dog, succeeding in grabbing its attention.  
It turns towards her and she quickly lights the lighter, puts the spray can behind it an sprays the dog in the face. The substance in the cans combusts when it goes past the lighter, so the dog ends up being sprayed with fire.  
I happen to have the perfect view for all the horror.  
I almost vomit at the sight, it is like the dogs face is melting off. It turns and runs away, into the dark forest night, scared of Electra's deadly weapon.

I am still standing fine and everything, I don't think it got me. I start to refocus on my surroundings again and find all three girls looking at me in horror.

I look down and see blood spilling out of my stomach where the dog scratched me. I feel the colour drain from my cheeks and I begin to feel nauseous. I fall backwards, but keep my eyes on my stomach. The blood keeps gushing out, and the cuts start to burn. They sting like nothing I have ever felt before, it is like poison is ripping through me.

"Agh!" I cry out in pain.

The girls all run over and crowd around me. I grab the hand closest to me and squeeze it as hard as I can.

Judging from the sharp breathe the person takes when I squeeze, it sounds like Aurora.

"Electra, h-how did you d-do that?" I gasp, trying to get my mind off the excruciating pain.

"Just some simple chemistry." I can tell from her voice that she is crying.

I take a few sharp breaths in and an almost silent whimper before I close my eyes and welcome the bright light that has been dancing in my peripheral vision.

"Talia.." Aurora's voice is the last thing I hear before...

BOOM

* * *

**Deaths:**

24. Jesse Weft - D10M

23. Hammer Tricks - D2M

22. Cole Sanders - D12M

21. Willow Thorne - D10F

20. Isaac Noel - D6M

19. Jay Mantee - D4M

18. Mari Carike - D5M

17. Strave Carike - D5M

16. Rye Kuna - D9M

15. Ice Paisley - D8M

14. Rose Nivval - D12F

13. Laurel Ashton - D7F

12. Talia Cummings - D1F

Thank you to all who submitted these tributes, I am sorry they had to go but a lot of them died for a reason.

R.I.P to them all.

* * *

**Alliances:**

**CAREERS: Field**

Jensen Cherry - D2F

Glamour Vega - D1M

**SURVIVORS: Forest**

Electra Ivie - D3F

Aurora Wells - D9F

Mignon Hartney - D4F

**FIGHTERS: Meadow**

Luke Cole - D7M

Callista Andromeda - D6F

**STAR CROSSED LOVERS: Junk yard, heading back to Cornucopia**

Masano Kal - D11M

Demicola Presquarel - D11F

**ALONE:**

Ky Luke - D3M: Maze

Colleen Reyna - D8F: Forest

* * *

**Authors Note:**

PLEASE NOTE: IF CREATORS OF LIVING CHARACTERS IN THIS SYOT WANT THEIR TRIBUTE TO WIN **PLEASE** WRITE SOME KIND OF REVIEW OR PM ME SOME KIND OF PROOF YOU ARE READING THIS! I am down to the final twelve and I love everyone whose left so now I just need to know who is appreciating this story and who has abandoned me.

Please tell me your thoughts or just rate this chapter from 1 (good) to 10 (bad)

Poll will be on my profile, vote for your favourites to survive!

If you have time PLEASE submit a tribute to 'Oblivion- The 4th Quarter Quell' by DomiHearts1497

Next chapter will probably be next Sunday because I have been very busy lately! :)


End file.
